Pokemon 7: The Final Battle
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Zena's plans have finally come into fruition. It is now up to Chris, Pikette, and their friends to stop the evil organization once and for all. However, with new dark tactics and shocking surprises, the task may not be so easy for any of them...
1. An Unpreventable War

Me – And would you know it, we're back!

Pikette – Oh yeah baby!

Me – Well, I meant what I said before, about this being the final story in this series. I wonder if I should dub this series as something? Anyway, once I'm through with this story, things are gonna change a bit. Normally, I would just focus on one story, but now I'm going to do multiple stories at once, so that way I can actually get them done, although it'll take longer to update. Oh well. Anyway, I guess we better get this started. What say you, Pikette? You ready for one more performance?

Pikette – You bet I am! Let's close this all out with a bang!

Me – But right before we do that, I have one last thing. I already have a song planned here and it's called "Love Theme" from Metal Gear Solid 4. Oh yeah, and try to find the full version if you can, and NOT the Brawl version.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unpreventable War

*Did I see it coming? No. Did I want it to end like this? No. While I had my suspicions, I had actually thought that it would've been all over once we got out of that god-forsaken facility. The things I saw, I never wanted to relive, in mind or reality. It seemed like we, the members of the Sinnoh International Police, or SIP, had finally put enough pressure on Zena Corporation to stop the "experiments" and other illegal activity taking place. We were wrong in so many ways.

It finally came to a boiling point: war. And it all started with Sunnyshore City. It was the perfect plan, taking on and controlling the port city which led straight into Sinnoh. We didn't see it coming, they struck without any notice, and they struck hard. While most of the citizens managed to escape, many were caught in the attack and perished. SIP responded quickly by sending out troops, the first time we had to do such a thing in years, maybe decades. And yet... it was too late, as they were quickly found at a disadvantage...

* * *

Sunnyshore City, a beautiful city next to the ocean, was now in ruins. Most of the buildings that had survived were barely over seven stories high. Meanwhile, on the ground, there was the smell of smoke, the sound of gunshots, and even worse, the sound of people dying.

"We have to pull back! There's too many of them!"

"No! We have our orders! Hold our ground until reinforcements arrive!"

"They're advancing too quickly! Fire at will!"

It was heard on all fronts of the battle, as SIP members did their best to defend, push them back. But, they quickly went from offenders to defenders, on their own turf. But that wasn't the worst part.

"What the hell is that!?" a soldier then cried out. Appearing right out of the sky, multiple large figures hit the ground with such force, causing the ground to tremble. They were giant machines, spider-legged with multiple machine guns and one large turret in the front. They had been nicknamed "Spyder Tanks" by SIP Intelligence. As if the soldiers didn't have enough on their shoulders. The machines then fired all at once, tearing right through the SIP ranks. The soldiers had no choice, they had to pull back immediately for a new tactic. And just like that, in a matter of hours, the city fell into Zena Corp.'s hands.

* * *

It seemed like an impossible task, trying to take back the city. But there was no other choice. Afterwards, Zena's soldiers then started to converge on Veilstone City, which would be a major blow if taken. They were met with heavy resistance, but it won't hold out for much long. The task now fell onto the Spectres, SIP's most elite group of soldiers, which I was a part of. Of course, we ended up getting three new recruits. I had found three survivors in the facility incident, named Dex, Emily, and Rick, who were just like me, able to transform into their Pokemon counterparts. All three of them wanted revenge and we all became close friends, although for some reason I think Emily may have a crush on me. It would be used to our advantage since we possessed something no other person had. Of course, we also new there would hybrids fighting _against _us.

As for myself, I've come to accept what Zena Corp. and Sector 7 did to me, creating me as a new hybrid. All I can do now is stop Zena once and for all. Of course, finding an enemy deeply in-rooted takes new tactics, some which I may not be proud of, but are necessary.

But for myself personally, Pikette and I had taken some time away from the base to get some much needed R&R. We found ourselves a small apartment in Jubilife City. It was small, but it was all we needed. Could you possibly imagine what we, plus the others, felt once we heard what had taken place?

* * *

(A/N: Okay, and now it's credits time, and I have a song perfect for the situation. The name of the song is "M4 Part 2" by the band Faunts. I know it's like an eight minute song, but please do listen to it because it's awesome!)

* * *

**Pokemon 7:  
****The Final Battle**

Me – Hmm, well I think that pretty sums up what's been going on. Can't give too much info, you know.

Pikette – So, did we mention this story is probably going to be the darkest one out of all five of them?

Me – No, but this is true. Trust me everyone, there may be some scenes where you may have to turn away. And no, I don't mean like disgusting, I just mean rather violent, because this story runs on violence.

Pikette - "Runs on violence?" Gee, that doesn't sound bad at all, Chris. Why don't we mention how each person dies by giving EVERY SINGLE DETAIL?

Me – We could, but I'd rather not. Oh yeah, I do not own Pokemon, the company or any of the music being provided in this. Just my OC's. Oh yeah, music is gonna be a tad bit different since I'm gonna be using music we tend to hear more often. So yeah, should be fun.

Pikette – Oh Chris? Must it come to an end now?

Me – Afraid so, Pikette. But don't worry, I haven't really mentioned the others stories that I'll be writing after this.

Pikette – True. Well everyone, this is Pikette and Chris, signing off!

Me – That's my line...


	2. Taking Back Veilstone

(A/N: Okay, and now I have yet another song to start off this chapter. The name of this song is "Old Snake" from MGS4, which is more or less Chris' theme in this story. Oh yeah, and try to find the full version if at all possible, which it should be.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Back Veilstone

_The mission was simple. Aid the resisting soldiers in Veilstone, and push the rebels right out of the city. Of course, it would not be easy, since they managed to seize the eastern half of the city. In that case, it was now my job to take out a couple outposts and blow up their main HQ. Sounds easy enough, right?

* * *

__Three days after Sunnyshore attack..._

*Throughout most of the Sinnoh region, it was rather quiet, especially in the morning, which was right now. However, the sky became alive with the sound of helicopters as dozens upon dozens filled the air, heading for one single location. Upon reaching the outskirts of Veilstone City, the choppers then landed right outside the western borderline. Reinforcements had arrived, including the infamous Spectre (**Spec**ial **T**actics and **Re**connaissance) squad. Then, out of one of the many choppers, came a soldier who's battle skills were much above par. His name was Sergeant Chris Johnson, obtaining the rank of Sergeant after the facility incident, and this was where his story continued.

He looked around, seeing that the area was clear as other soldiers rushed into the city. He, however, took a different path on his own. He had his own mission to take care of. Keeping his M4 Carbine secure in his hands, he then headed off into the city. He knew there would be no contacts in this area, but that didn't mean that they didn't have any surprises in store. He then saw that the path he was going started to fork, one going to the left and the other to the right. He then decided to take the left path, not sure what would be waiting for him.

It was an open alley, with the rank smell of garbage as it was all over the place. He then continued walking, using his enhanced senses to pick anything out. All of a sudden, he heard a "plunk" sound as something shot straight out of the ground. Chris then realized with horror what it was without looking back, and then started running as the object exploded. Land mines, a soldier's worst nightmare. These types were new and exclusive, since they now had pressure sensors, meaning they were impossible to see. Chris kept running as more and more kept shooting out and exploding behind him.

Finally, he made it to the end and quickly put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. A normal soldier couldn't have possibly done what he just did. Unfortunately, his troubles weren't over. He then heard a low growling and turned to see a Houndour looking at him, snarling and baring his fangs. Then, without warning, the Houndour pounced on him, aiming for his neck. Holding it back with his arm, he then pulled out his knife and without hesitation, stabbed the Houndour right in the neck, causing the Pokemon to whine in pain and fell to the ground, blood leaking out of it's neck.

Chris then pulled out his USP .45 and shot the Pokemon right in the head to end it's suffering. Apparently the enemy forces had made it farther into the city, unless the Houndour was a scout. He then decided it was time to call Command. Finding a secure spot, he kneeled down and started a new frequency. "Command, this is Sergeant Johnson, do you read me?" he said.

"Well, well, well. I was starting to wonder when you were gonna call in," a familiar voice said.

"Pikette?" Chris asked. "Where's Command?"

"Um duh, this is Command," Pikette said, who was in the newly established HQ in Jubilife City. "After the whole Sunnyshore incident, I was offered a position here by Peterson and all them. And of course I accepted. This is one large step forward for Pokemon all over the world! Sorry that I didn't mention it before."

"That explains why you were being so secretive," Chris said. "So, I'm guessing you'll be aiding me in this mission then?"

"You know it," Pikette said. "Let's see... There appears to be an enemy outpost about two klicks northeast from your position. SIP infantry is attacking it head on but are being met with heavy resistance. Looks like you'll have to sneak on in, and I think you know what to do."

"Absolutely," Chris said. "Alright, I'm heading there now. Chris out." Making sure to take the safety off his gun, Chris then headed northeast, about to head straight into a firefight. The coordinates appeared to be correct as he soon started to hear gunshots up ahead. It became more evident once he felt the tremors of a nearby explosion.

Once he got to the corner of one the alleyways, he then pulled out a pair of military binoculars. Scouting the area, he saw that the outpost was one of the main buildings of the city, giving the enemy a clear advantage in position. He then saw the SIP soldiers trying to advance, but with no such luck. "Pikette, how many soldiers do you reckon are in that outpost right now?" he asked.

"Hmm..." he then heard the Pikachu say. "A good amount, probably somewhere between twenty to fifty. Think you can handle it?"

"It's all under control," Chris said. "I should be able to get inside through the side window." Breaking off the frequency, he then went back around and took out the clip in his gun while also taking out the bullet in the chamber. Sliding the clip back into his pocket, he then transformed into his Pokemon counterpart. It certainly had it's advantages, such as being too small to be seen in direct view. Using the nearby building for cover, Chris carefully headed towards the outpost.

Moving swiftly from corner to corner, he was about twenty yards from the outpost. He then saw an open window on the side of the building. Moving quickly while he had the chance, he sprinted right towards the window and jumped inside. To his luck, nobody appeared to be in the area at the moment but he kept going until he found a secure spot to change back. _"Alright," _Chris thought as he screwed a silencer onto his pistol. "_Set C-4 charges on levels one, three, and five as instructed." _He then quickly found a rather large crack in the wall where he was and decided it was a good spot to plant. He then took the block of C-4 out of his pocket, molded into a shape that could fit inside and then hooked up charges to the C-4.

While it may have been smarter to take the stairs, there was a much larger chance the enemy soldiers would be using them for quicker access downstairs, so he then took the elevator nearby to the third floor. Once the doors opened, he moved quickly to a safe spot, looking for a good spot. It appeared that the soldiers were focused on the battle outside, as the floor appeared empty, but he had to keep his guard up. He was about to reach the next corridor, but he then saw there were two men guarding the pathway. Why they were exactly, Chris did not know, but he was taking a big chance with what he was about to do.

He aimed his pistol at the first guard and pulled the trigger. Before the second guard could react, Chris slammed a bullet into his head as well and both went to the ground, dead. Taking their ammo and weapons, which just happened to be a fine conditioned G36, he then took the bodies and laid them in the stairwell. Soon after that, he found himself another spot to lay C-4, and applied the charges. He then headed back to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor.

It then came to Chris that even though it was for the best intentions, that he was blowing up major buildings in Veilstone, and who knew how long or how much money it would take to rebuild anything. But it had to be done. Finding the last place to insert C-4, Chris then headed back down to the first floor. Now he decided to go through the back, careful not to be seen.

Once he was at a safe distance from the building, he then took out the prime detonator. "Get ready for the fireworks..." he then said, pushing the button. Then, there a huge BOOM as explosions erupted in the building, causing it to collapse. All those in and around the building would be caught in the explosion. He then heard the cheers of SIP soldiers as they finally moved forward to claim the area. "Nice job, Chris," Pikette then said. "I have some good news by the way. Apparently someone else took care of objective #2, which means you're in the clear to head towards the main HQ."

Chris then chuckled. "And I think I might know who that was. Alright, I'm heading there right now." He then headed towards the main HQ, about three klicks north of his position. He then found himself at another open alleyway, but Chris wouldn't be fooled twice. He then found a loose brick and chucked it forward. Once hitting the ground, multiple mines shot into the air, exploding. Just as he figured.

He then took the alternative path, officially crossing over into enemy territory. With a sudden BANG!, he looked past the corner and saw the real battle before him. Here, SIP had brought in the big guns as about six to eight tanks lined up in a straight line, firing at will against the main HQ, which was actually the former Galactic Veilstone Building. However, they were facing heavy resistance in the form of about ten Spyder Tanks. While they were slower than regular tanks, they could still match up rather well. Chris would know, having encountered one before.

"Great, now how am I gonna get past this?" he then asked himself.

"Chris, I was looking at the schematics of that building," Pikette said. "Apparently there's a large oil tank in the furnace in the basement. I think if you plant some C-4 there, that place will go sky high."

"Okay, but the question is how am I gonna get inside?" Chris asked. "I'm in the middle of a full-scale skirmish."

"I don't know, I'm sure you'll find a way in without being spotted," Pikette said.

Chris sighed. It was never easy, doing what he did. Crouching low, he started moving forward. He then noticed something to his right. There was an old metal barrel with a couple of bullet holes in them. "You have got to be kidding," Chris then said, realizing what he would have to do now. Tilting the barrel down gently, he slowly crept into it, placing it over him to disguise himself.

Using the bullet holes to see, he quietly crept to where the enemy was stationed. Whenever any of the soldiers would look his way, he would sit the barrel down, looking just like a normal barrel. When eyes were turned away from him, he continued moving. Finally, he made it to the side of the building and then jumped straight through the closest window. The area was clear, for the moment. He knew he had to hurry and get down to the basement before anymore enemy reinforcements showed up. Checking the ammo in his gun, he then headed towards the stairwell, leading downwards.

For the first time, he ended up engaging enemy troops but quickly disposed of them. Soon, he got down to the basement, which was pitch black. Chris then switched to night vision, and scouted the area. The area was clear, and he quickly found the oil tank. Applying as much C-4 as he had onto the tank, he then set the charges and quickly moved out of the basement. Once he got back up, he instantly felt a bullet graze his shoulder, inflicting pain as he found out other soldiers were waiting for him. Even being outnumbered, he still had the advantage as he managed to take them out with minor bullet wounds. It paid to have the abilities he had.

Going through the same window he came in through, he quickly found himself a safe area a good distant and quickly pushed the button once again. He pitied those who were inside and near the building because oil and explosives do not go well together, and the entire building was obliterated from the ground up. He then once again heard the cheers of the SIP soldiers as they quickly moved forward and secured the area.

"Sergeant Johnson," one of them said, coming up to him. "I assume this was part of your work, sir?"

"Indeed it was," Chris said.

"Very nice sir," the soldier said with a grin. "So what do we do next? Are we to head to Sunnyshore then?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure we will eventually once we all group up," Chris said. All of a sudden, he was getting a call, but it was a different frequency. "Dex?" he asked.

"Good, nice to see you're still in one piece," Dex said. "We're at the rendezvous point, so feel free to join us whenever fits possible."

Chris ignored his sarcasm. "Alright, I'll be there ASAP." And with that, he headed towards the far northeast part of the city.

* * *

(A/N: You know, if I haven't been sick, I could've had this done probably yesterday. Oh well, sickness just sucks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember... wherever there's hand sanitizer, TAKE SOME!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

(A/N: Okay, I know there's a lot of flip-flopping with the setting and all but this is only for the beginning part.)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

_Two Days Before Veilstone Counterattack_

"So what, are we just gonna stand here while the enemy has control of Sunnyshore City?" Rick asked. He then pounded the table, almost causing water to spill across it. "We have to respond to this!"

"Take it easy Rick," Chris said calmly while biting into a sandwich. "SIP is coming up with a plan as we speak. Besides, it's lunch time and that's never the time to complain."

"Got that right," Dex said, who was eating ramen. Both Dex and Rick were about average height, Rick with blonde hair and Dex with brown. Dex was twenty-one and Rick twenty, almost about to turn twenty-one. While they may be friends, they always acted brothers, caring-wise and behavior-wise.

"I just hope we get to go on a mission soon," Emily said. She then fluttered her eyes at Chris. "Maybe then we could be split up into teams... what do you think of that Chris?" Emily, the youngest of the bunch at only nineteen going on twenty, had long black hair and... well, there was nothing else you could say about her. She was beautiful, and it was unfortunate she was in the position she was now. Of course, she just happened to have a crush on him (she seemed to the second she met him) and both Dex and Rick realized this, and he would hear something about it at least once everyday.

"Er... that sounds like fun, Em," Chris said with a smile even though he felt a tad bit awkward.

Then, an SIP soldier came up to them. "Sergeant Johnson," he said with a salute. "Captain Peterson wants to see you."

"All of us?" Rick asked.

"Yes," the soldier said. "He says to see him immediately."

Looking at each other, they then got up and followed the soldier to Peterson's office. Once they got there, the soldier addressed them to the Captain and then left. Peterson, who had been facing away from them, then turned around. "Ah good, you arrived," he said.

"I'm assuming you have good news to report?" Chris asked.

"Sort of," Peterson said. "We're still coming up with a final plan to deal with this sudden attack."

"Wish they could hurry up," Rick muttered.

"However, we managed to find and capture a Zena scientist, Dr. McCormick," Peterson said. "He was trying to hide out in the slump part of the city but failed miserably."

"Is he being questioned?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Peterson said. He then smiled. "I thought maybe you four would like the honor since you have your ways of intimidation."

The four of them looked at each other and smiled. "Well, he does have a point," Dex said.

"Alright, we'll give Dr. McCormick a little visit," Chris said, smirking a bit. _"This could be fun."

* * *

_It was a simple process really. At first, they would act as any other interrogator, ask the question, get the answer. The guys were the more aggressive ones, but Emily often tried to sweet-talk the answers, and sometimes it actually worked. If not, well, things would get bad. Real bad.

Dr. McCormick sat at the table, both wrists handcuffed. All of a sudden, the door opened and four people came in, one of them he recognized very well. Chris then took a seat while the others stood at opposite sides of the room. "So, Dr. David McCormick, Zena Corp. official for twelve years, worked at Facility #4209, and was found in the slumps of Jubilife City," Chris said, reading through the documents. "Funny, I thought someone with the amount of money you earned would be living somewhere a little bit nicer. Or maybe... you had heard with what had been going on and made a run for it, thinking the police would never find you in such a lowly place." McCormick said nothing but just glared at him. "Why you glaring at me? Is it because you know who I am? I guess I shouldn't be surprised then. Anyway, whether or not you still work with Zena doesn't matter. You were still there when Zena was committing acts if inhumane activity and we want to know what Zena is up to."

"And trust us," Emily said in her sweetest voice possible. "You want to tell us."

McCormick then chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"You know, the second I heard what you had become, I thought just maybe there was a chance you would've been a big help to us," McCormick said. "But sadly, you've just become an ever-growing thorn in our side. Besides, there's nothing I can tell you about the attack on Sunnyshore."

"I see then," Chris then said. He looked to the others and gave a nod. Emily then took off the jacket she was wearing and covered up the camera in the room. Then, Rick and Dex came behind McCormick, both of them grabbing him and Dex slammed his head against the table, causing the doctor to cry out in pain. "Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time," Chris said. "What is Zena up to?"

"This is illegal you know!" McCormick spat.

"Illegal?" Rick said. "Don't see anyone coming through the door. Do you Dex?"

"Can't say I do," Dex said.

"SIP," the doctor said venomously. "You think you and all your branching organizations can police the world. You just wait til the war reaches your doorstep and then we'll see who will really be having the last laugh."

His head hit the table once again, this time much harder. "Don't think I won't try to crack your skull open," Rick said. "Because I can find many ways to do it."

"You've failed to realize something right now, doctor," Chris said. "In this room, right now, you're staring at some of Zena's recent "experiments.""

McCormick's eyes then widened with terror when he stared at the other three, with their bright gray, orange, and brown eyes, respectively. "Yeah, and I haven't quite gotten my payback for what happened," Dex said.

"And we're definitely growing more and more impatient by the minute," Rick said.

"But of course, if you won't talk, we'll just have our way then," Emily said.

"Alright, alright!" McCormick said. "Fine, I'll tell you. It had been planned months in advance. They're aiming for global domination, meaning to take down the International Police and establishing themselves as the new authority. But we needed something else, we were short of Pokemon because the men wouldn't be enough and that's when the experiments began. What was I to do at the time? Resign from the largest pharmaceutical company on the planet? I needed the money, what did you expect? As for everything else, I couldn't tell you where it all came from. Funding most likely."

Chris then looked to the others. "Very well then," he said. "I guess we're done here then." They then left the room, leaving McCormick by himself.

* * *

After what felt like another long day, the four of them were about to head home. "You know, it's interesting," Dex said.

"What is?" Rick asked.

"Well, think about it," Dex said. "When we were captured, we were just regular citizens, no background worthy for us to be captured in the first place. And yet, here we are, in SIP special forces."

"Well, I was kind of in the same way," Chris said.

"You?" both Dex and Rick said.

"Yeah, I mean I learned a little military experience from my dad," Chris said. He then paused for a second. Technically, it wasn't his real dad. He had never known his real parents. "But, at some point I just real experienced in marksmanship and CQC. Besides, all of you've come a long way in a short amount of time."

"Speaking of which, where's Emily?" Rick asked.

"Probably taking her good ol' time in the shower," Dex said.

"Um, I have to ask," Chris said. "Does Emily... does she _really _like me?"

Both of them just snickered. "I thought you had that figured out already?" Dex said.

"Obviously I did," Chris said. "But what I mean is, she doesn't have a thing for either you two?"

"No, surprisingly," Rick said. "I guess that just happens when you have the three of us as good friends. Nah, I'm sure if she did, one of us would get jealous, which would most likely be Dex."

"You little-!" Dex said, trying to punch Rick in the shoulder.

"Hey! I was kidding!" Rick said.

"You two are going at it again?" a voice said. They turned around to see Emily coming towards them.

"Yep, you know it," Dex said.

"It doesn't surprise me," Emily said, laughing. "Well, it'll be our day off for the week tomorrow. What should we do?"

"Well, I know I'll be sleeping until about noon," Dex said.

"Make that two of us," Rick said.

"Ugh, you two are just no fun," Emily said. "What about you Chris? I was thinking we could some brunch downtown someplace."

"Uh," Chris said. He then looked to Rick and Dex and both of them nodded slightly. "Sure Emily, we could do that."

"Yay!" Emily said, giving him a hug. She then looked back to the other two. "At least someone is willing to spend some time with me." One could ask just how someone like Emily could be in SIP. There's two sayings that refer to this scenario: "Never judge a book by it's cover," and "Looks can be deceiving." Emily had one special attribute and Chris ended up learning it the hard way.

**Flashback**

_"Sparring, the ultimate stress reliever," Dex said. "Well, at least to me." _

_They were in the gym area of the base where there was a boxing ring, made for the soldiers to practice their fighting skills. "Yeah, and once sparring becomes a full fist-fight, then it gets really fun," Rick said._

_"You know guys, I have to ask," Chris said. "I know Emily's a tough girl and all, but is this really the place for her?" That just ended up causing the both of them to start laughing like crazy. "What?"_

_"Why, because she's a girl?" Dex said, still laughing. "You've never seen what's capable of doing."_

_"Hey you guys!" Emily then said, coming into the room, wearing gym shorts and a sports bra. Very short gym shorts, not to mention, and Chris couldn't stop staring at her until he got ahold of himself. Was he really this bad?_

_"Say Emily," Rick said. "Apparently Chris doesn't know about your little trademark."_

_"Is that so?" Emily asked, giggling. "Well, guess I should show him then." She then went into the ring with them and then went up to Chris until she was only a couple of feet in front of him. "Alright Chris, have a go at me."_

_"Excuse me?" Chris said._

_"You heard me," Emily said. "Come on, just try to land a punch on me. You're not afraid of hitting a girl are you?"_

_Chris then realized she wasn't joking, and hoping he wasn't making a big mistake, suddenly moved forward to attack. The next second, he found himself on his back facing the ceiling with a look of bewilderment._

_Emily then offered him her hand. "If you must know, my father is a professional martial artist and has taught me almost everything I need to know."_

_"It's true," Dex said. "Her dad could kick mine and Rick's asses with his hands tied."_

_"That is why she's so special," Rick said._

"Well, it's time for us to get going," Dex said. "We'll catch up with you guys sometime tomorrow." And with that, the two of them left. Lucky for them, they lived close by to where the base was, so walking wasn't an issue.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head home as well," Emily said. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Chris." She then started walking home as well.

Something seemed to be bothering Chris. He all of a sudden had a strange passion fill his body. "Emily wait," he then said. She then turned around to face him. "I can take you back to your place if you'd like."

"Oh," Emily said, and she found herself blushing. "There's no need for that. I live pretty close to here."

"Ten blocks," Chris said. "Please, I insist."

Emily then laughed. "Alright then, you win." They then headed back to the parking lot, and both of them got onto Chris' bike. Chris recently found a new liking to riding bikes.

"Better hold on tight," Chris said as Emily placed her hands around his waist as Chris kicked the throttle and the bike sped off into the city.

* * *

Soon, they finally made it to Emily's apartment. They then went up to her door. "Well, I guess you have to head back, don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris said.

"No, it's fine," Emily said with a smile. "Actually Chris, there's something I need to ask you."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Well, I know we've known each other for some time," Emily said. "But what I'm asking is: do you like me? More than a friend?"

Chris instantly found himself blushing and knew she could see it. "Um. Well, actually-"

Emily just started laughing outloud. "You're just too cute and funny," she said. She then planted a kiss on his cheek. "So, how does ten sound tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ten," Chris said, a bit shocked. She then closed the door behind him and he put a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now we finally have a song here. The name of it is "Neela Drifts" composed by Brian Tyler. I have to admit, I really like this guy's stuff. Anyway, this in a way is supposed to be Pikette's theme in the story.)

* * *

*After finally getting home, Chris went to his apartment, unlocked the door, and went inside. Once closing the door, he walked over and lazily flopped onto the couch.

"What? No "Hi Pikette," or "Hi honey, I'm home?"" a voice then rang out.

Chris then smiled slightly. "Hi Pikette," he said.

"That's better," Pikette said, who was now on top of the couch. "So, have fun at the base today?"

"Of course," Chris said sarcastically. "I just love doing the usual."

"I'll take that as a yes," Pikette said, jumping onto Chris' stomach and curling up slightly.

"SIP captured a Zena scientist down in the slumps apparently," Chris then said. "We ended up interrogating him."

"Hehe, I'm sure that went well," Pikette said. She then noticed something. "Chris? Is something wrong?"

Chris knew he was trapped now. He couldn't lie to her. Well, he could, but she would eventually learn the truth and it would end up bad. "Pikette..." he then said. "I think I'm falling for her."

Pikette was then silent. She knew who he was talking about. A slight smile then crept her face. "So, she finally got to you, huh?"

"Pikette..." Chris said.

"Look, don't worry about it," Pikette said, jumping off onto the floor. "We can't always control our emotions. It makes us who we are. Besides, I'm sure they're expecting you to go for her, since you are apparently single."

"But I'm not," Chris said, getting up. "They expect that because they don't the relationship between us. I may be human now." He then changed his form, back into a Pikachu. "But I was stuck like this for the longest time. I'm mostly Pokemon, just like the others."

"So, what will it be then?" Pikette said, going up to him. "Will it be her, or me?"

Chris was completely caught off-guard. "Wait a minute. Pikette-"

She then burst out into laughter. "I was just kidding, Chris."

"Not funny," Chris said, instantly grabbing her and holding her close.

"Hey, easy now," Pikette said. "Don't be trying to hurt me."

"I'll _try _not to," Chris said, pressing his lips against hers. They then wrapped their arms around each other and held each other even closer.

"Actually Chris, there really is something I have to say," Pikette said, breaking the kiss. "I know at some point you'll have to out there again, and I know Emily and them will be with you. All I'm saying is, if there comes a point where your temptations can't be controlled, let them go. I won't mind."

"You won't?" Chris asked.

"No," Pikette said. "But only while you're gone!"

"Wait, what if both of you are here?" Chris said with a smirk. "Could that mean some three-way Pokemon action?"

Pikette then slapped him across the face. "Chris!" she yelled. "How could you even think of that?" She then smirked. "It's gonna take a lot of persuasion to make me do that."

"You better hope you weren't joking," Chris said. "Because I might just hold you on that statement."

* * *

Later on, the two were upstairs on the balcony staring at the sunset. "It sure is beautiful," Chris said, who was now human again.

"It most certainly is," Pikette said. They could hear the faint sounds of gunfire. "Sounds like the battle is still going on."

"You know, my dad once told me something when I was younger," Chris said. "He said, "You know, war is a terrible thing. All these men sent to do the dying, while those bigwigs, those pen-pushers continue to dawdle in safety. We want to get them here, those so-called "generals," fifty miles behind enemy lines. But it'll never happen, and nothing will ever change.""

"Your dad sounded like a great man," Pikette said. "He'd be proud of you right now."

"Yeah, he was," Chris said. "And... I'm pretty sure he is."

Pikette was silent for a bit but then spoke again. "Chris, with what you have to do tomorrow. All I have to say is, please be careful."

"Don't worry," Chris said. "I'll be sure to make it home tomorrow."

* * *

(A/N: Hmm, sounds interesting. What could this "mission" be? Well, guess you're gonna have to find out next chapter!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. The Slums of Jubilife

(A/N: Okay, this part here is a dream, so whatever happens, it isn't real. The song I have here is called "Pts. of. Athrty." by Linkin Park, and it's obviously the remix.)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Slums of Jubilife

_*Chris found himself in what appeared to be a glass tube. The area looked familiar. He realized he was now a Pikachu and was in the old facility from before. He then stored up electricity, and unleashed it, causing the glass to shatter. There was then an alarm, the doors opened, and then the room was filled with sentry robots._

_Before they could fire their weapons, Chris attacked again, taking them all out in one hit. Clearing the room, he then escaped, trying to find a way out. However, it wouldn't be long before more sentry bots came to intercept him. But, they just fell to the same fate. Chris then realized he could not change back, that he was stuck the way he was. But it didn't matter. He just had to get out._

_Then, he found himself in a large empty room with a computer terminal. Going over to it, he tried looking for a route out, but then came across something interesting. There was a file titled "Genome Project." Clicking on it, it then read:_

_"There lies a major connection between humans and Pokemon. This would also come to include our DNA and theirs. However, as some would think, the first subject was not Chris Johnson, but actually –_

_But the words were cut off from the screen as another alarm rang and then, there were small doors along the wall that opened up, and all of a sudden, he was in a familiar scene. He was surrounded by other Pikachu, who looked intent on one purpose. They attacked but Chris fought back with a combination of electric and physical attacks, keeping them back._

_However, they then attacked at once, overwhelming him and all of a sudden found himself being dogpiled on. But, somehow, a charge started up, a powerful one at that, and then there was an explosion of electricity, sending the other Pikachu back, knocking them out. Chris then left the room, and continued on. _

_After going through more and more rooms, he finally found himself outside the facility. He was about to continue forward, but then a flash of white appeared out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. He then got up quickly, and saw that the flash of light belonged to a Ninetales. It stared at him with an evil smirk and then got into an attack position while an eerie dark aura surrounded it. Chris then got into an attack position and an aura surrounded himself as well, this one blue. The two the charged at once and before they made contact, the dream ended just like that.

* * *

_Chris then woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He looked around to see that everything was calm. He saw that Pikette was still sleeping next to him, holding him and he laid back in bed. It had happened again. It wasn't the first time he had dreams like this, and it definitely wasn't strange. Victims of post-traumatic stress disorder would suffer from such effects, but Chris knew that wasn't the problem.

He then laid his head on Pikette's back, breathing in the scent of her fur. This dream had been different. He had never seen that Ninetales before, nor had he ever encountered one. It was strange, but Chris had a feeling whatever that Pokemon was, it had to play a certain part in something. He then remembered the message he had seen in his dream as well. Could it just have been his mind playing tricks on him, or was it perhaps trying to tell him something?

He looked at the clock. _8:13_. He had to meet Emily at ten, so he had to get up soon. He then looked back to Pikette. He was feeling guilty. As much as he cared and loved Pikette, he was now finding an interest in Emily. But why? Was it because she was human, like him? Or was it because she was the first actual girl he had met in three years? Hormones will react to just about anything when you're stuck with a base full of men for three years.

Still, Pikette thought that he and Emily would end up doing something if they all ended up leaving on a mission, and she didn't seem to mind. Was she jealous or upset? It didn't seem like it, but maybe she understood his situation. It was one thing to date someone like him, but a Pokemon? With him able to change back to human, it would now looked down upon, so it had to be kept secret, so maybe Pikette had her reasons. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he then got out of bed, changed back to his normal form, and then went to take a shower.

After getting done and drying himself off, the door suddenly opened and Chris had to quickly cover himself with the towel before being exposed. "Pikette!?" he yelled. "You can't just barge in here while someone's getting dressed."

"Oh come on," Pikette said. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"That's different!" Chris cried out. "Besides, you're making it sound like you want to... well, you know."

"Maybe I do," Pikette said with a playful smirk.

"Ugh," Chris then said, going to the door. "No Pikette, because that's just wrong." He then closed the door. "You are such a pervert."

* * *

Afterwards, after getting dressed up and heading out, he had arrived at Emily's apartment in his blue 2009 Camaro. He had gotten this car as a gift from the Captain only really used it for special occasions, this being one of them. Getting out, he then walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and there Emily stood, wearing a short black mini-skirt and blue sweater. "Hi Chris!" she said happily with a smile. She then frowned. "What? No flowers? Chris! How could you!?"

Chris then flinched. He didn't think of that, but then again, this wasn't a date was it? "Um, sorry?"

Emily then laughed. "I'm just kidding," she said. "Please, come in. I'm almost done getting ready." Chris then went inside and was pleasantly surprised. For someone having an entire apartment to themselves, Emily sure kept the place tidy. But then again, maybe it's not so surprising. "Please have a seat," Emily then said. "I'll try to hurry up." And with that, she went back to her room.

Chris sat down, looking around. Then, something caught his eye. Right on the table next to him, there was a picture frame. Picking it up, he saw that the picture contained a younger Emily holding an Eevee. It was interesting, since that was the Pokemon form she took. Is it possible that she chose that form, despite falling unconscious? Was it the same for him and the others?

"Okay, I'm-" Emily said coming out but then stopped once she saw Chris holding the picture.

"Emily," Chris said quickly. "I'm sorry, I should've asked before-"

"No, it's fine," Emily said, going up to him and taking the picture. She then smiled. "This was me when I was about sixteen. That's my Eevee, Sara. She was one of the first Pokemon I had. I had her ever since I was a little girl."

"Where is she now?" Chris asked, but that proved to be the wrong question to ask.

"She... she...." Emily said, tears now filling her eyes. "I don't know. She and I had lived in an apartment similar to this and that was just before I had been kidnapped by Zena officials. Once it did happen, I don't know what happened to her."

"Emily," Chris then said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, for everything that's happened."

"You're sweet," Emily said, blushing slightly. Her face then turned to one of determination. "But don't worry about me, because at some point we're gonna get back at them, make them pay."

Chris nodded. "That's right," he said. "But I think since today is our day off, we better make the best of it." He then looked over and saw there was a piano in the living room. "Is that piano yours?"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I happen to have another song here. The name of this song is "River Flows In You" by Yiruma, who is a very talented piano music composer.)

* * *

Emily laughed. "Well of course it is, silly," she said, giggling. "I also used to be quite the piano player when I was younger." She then went over to it and sat down on the wooden seat. "I'm not quite sure what to play, but I'll see whatever comes to me."

*She then began playing, and a beautiful sound came out. It seemed the song she was playing was coming back to her because she kept playing without stopping at all. It was soothing to listen to hear, and while looking at her, Chris all of a sudden felt that feeling once again from before. Perhaps it was the music doing this, but Chris couldn't control the feeling he was experiencing.

Soon, once Emily stopped playing, Chris then said, "River Flows In You by Yiruma."

"Yes," Emily said. "It was the first song I learned, and it has never gotten old. Say Chris, this has been fun and all, but weren't we supposed to be going somewhere?"

Chris then laughed. "Yeah, almost seemed to have forgotten about that."

* * *

While Jubilife City may have been known for it's big enterprises, it was even known for it's small businesses as well. There was a small cafe on the corner of Main Street which was known by everyone and that was where Chris and Emily ended up for brunch.

"So, how did you end up meeting Dex and Rick in the first place?" Chris asked after they were done eating.

"Well, we had all met at the facility," Emily said. "I have to admit, at the time I was kind of thrilled at being an Eevee. I mean, who never wanted to be a Pokemon sometime in their life? Still, I was alone and miserable. But then, in my "cell," if you'd like to call it that, that was when I met Dex and Rick. They were both real funny and for once I actually smiled while being there. At some point, before the lockdown, Rick was moved to a different part of the facility, and we were worried about him. But yeah, both Dex and Rick are like big brothers to me."

_"Dex and Rick would do anything to protect her, just like I would," _Chris thought.

"Today is a nice day," Emily commented, looking up at the sky. "Probably not though for those at Sunnyshore. I sure hope we do something for them soon."

"We will," Chris said. "We just have to make sure to do it right the first time."

"You're right," Emily said. "Chris, I have to ask you something. If things ever get bad, you'll look after me, won't you?"

Chris smiled while taking both of her hands. "Of course I would. I won't let you out of my sight."

Emily smiled happily. "I know you won't."

Afterwards, they then got their stuff together and left. They then headed back to Emily's house and Chris walked her back up to her door. "So, are you sure you can't stay?" Emily asked.

"Wish I could," Chris said. "But there are some important things I have to take care of."

"I see," Emily said. "Well, before you go, there's something I have to give you."

"Okay, what's that?" Chris asked. He was then caught off guard as Emily then went up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Her lips were sweet and intoxicating at the same time, and he wasn't sure he could resist.

Emily finally then pulled back and she had a smile on her face. "The thing is, I've liked you for a long time now, Chris, whether you've noticed or not. I don't know if you feel the same or not, and it doesn't matter, but I just wanted to let you know once and for all." She then opened her door. "I'll see you later, Chris."

She then closed the door, leaving Chris stunned. He then walked back to the car, giving one last glance at the apartment. He then got into his car, pulled out the change of clothes he had in the backseat and then pulled out the handgun in the glove compartment. He was going down to the most dangerous part of the city and he knew what he was getting himself into. He just hoped that he didn't get into any hostilities.

* * *

He had a contact who he was meeting up with down in the slumps. Guy by the name of Evan Jamison. Evan was getting paid to go undercover and see just what Zena was up to. Chris headed down to a small bar in the western part of the city. It was simple, try not to attract too much attention.

Once he got there, he immediately found Evan, sitting at one of the booths. "Agent Johnson, good to see you," Evan said, shaking his hand.

"Seeing that you're still alive and all, I'm guessing you found out some good information?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, a good amount," Evan said. "For starters, they're moving out towards Veilstone City, so SIP is gonna have to move quick. Other thing is, as we speak, they're still in their facilities creating those god-forsaken hybrids and those machines. At this rate, SIP could find themselves outnumbered."

"Well, I'm sure Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto will get involved," Chris said. He then thought of Sadie. "They can't just leave us out to dry."

"Can't tell at this point," Evan said. "Do they really want to get involved with this? If so, then this situation is far graver than we had previously thought."

"So, is that everything then?" Chris asked.

"Well... not quite," Evan said. "Johnson, they've sent people out to get you. They're hybrids as well, meaning it could be anyone. You have to be careful when you're out in the open."

"Don't worry, I can take care of them if needed," Chris said with a bit of a smirk. So, the enemy has sent out more of their friends to take him down? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Alright then, I need to head back," Evan said. "They'll be expecting me."

"Alright, good luck," Chris said as Evan got up to leave. He waited a couple of minutes before getting up. He was about to leave until-

"Going somewhere, Johnson?" a man then said, coming up to him and pointing a gun right at his face.

Chris then raised his hands in surrender and sat back down. "Yes Koss as a matter of fact I was about to go see your boss Jayden."

"You know why I'm here," Koss said. "You've own Jayden a good amount of money after all the info he had provided, and now he wants you to pay up."

"Of course," Chris said, who secretly pulled out his gun and had it under the table. "I'm a man of my word, aren't I?"

"You're a fucking piece of work, that's what!" Koss snarled. "I always knew it was a bad idea to get involved with a SIP agent. Let's put it this way, if Jayden doesn't get what he wants, he'll either kill you or expose you to SIP about your recent activities. So, what's it going to be?"

"How about neither?" Chris asked, firing his gun as Koss fell to the floor, dead. Chris then took the gun he had and ammo. He was about to leave but then went to the bartender, putting a couple bills on the table. "Sorry for the mess," he then said.

Chris went outside but then saw his troubles were far from over, as he was now surrounded by at least six guys, all most likely Jayden's men. He then smirked. "I guess Jayden is just that eager to see me," he said.

"You're damn right he is," one of them said. "If I were you, I'd come quietly."

"Yeah, the problem is I don't listen to thugs," Chris said, pulling out his gun.

"Hey wait a minute," another man said. "You can't just randomly shoot anyone. Aren't you supposed to be a cop or something?"

Chris then gave them all an almost evil smirk. "Not today." He then quickly pulled out a small capsule and struck the ground with it, causing a large amount of smoke to fill the area. There were six gunshots and once the smoke cleared, all the men laid on the ground, dead. "Even with numbers, you don't mess with an SIP officer." He then started walking back to his car but all of a sudden was getting a call. "Johnson here."

"Sergeant Johnson, I need you here at HQ immediately," Peterson's voice said. "It's time to reveal our plan to get back Sunnyshore."

* * *

(A/N: Aw man, I just love that quote which I took from Max Payne. Gotta love bad-ass cops. Now, am I saying Chris is turning into a bad cop? No, it's just he has to do some things which SIP normally wouldn't allow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter with it's mixture of just about everything and anything.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. A Long and Open Road

(A/N: Okay, it's time for one of those songs I have in the soundtrack but don't actually have playing in the background. The name of the song is "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. This is meant to be the main theme of the story. I've also just realized I've been spelling "Sunyshore" wrong, and I've now corrected myself.)

* * *

Chapter 5: A Long and Open Road

_"So Peterson, how exactly are we going to pull this off?" Chris asked._

_"Veilstone is already under attack," Peterson said. "We'll have to deploy our forces on the western side of the city. Once we take back all of Veilstone, we'll then discuss how to deal with Sunyshore."_

_"So, when do we leave?" Rick asked._

_"Oh-six-hundred hours," Peterson said.

* * *

__Present time..._

Chris finally entered the building where the others were stationed. For this special mission, the four of them had been codenamed "Rat Pack 07." Once he got to the top floor of the small building, he rapped once on the door. It was answered quickly with a rap, which he answered quickly with two and so on. This was the code they had created in case of intruders.

The door then opened. "Well, it's about time you showed up," Dex said, giving him a high-five.

"Hey, I didn't see you take out any enemy outposts, did I?" Chris asked with a smile. "By the way Rick, that was you who took out that other building, wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged," Rick said with a grin. "You know how I love blowing shit up."

"Hi Chris," Emily said, going up next to him. "I was worried about you out there, but I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Um yeah, thanks you too," Chris said.

"Ugh, why don't you two just get a room?" Dex said, getting a glare from Emily. "Anyway, Peterson contacted us shortly before you arrived. It appears we're going to be heading out pretty soon once we get the assault force all set up."

"Wait a minute, we're just gonna drive right into enemy territory?" Chris asked.

"Well..." Rick said. The sky then became alive with the sound of fighter jets flying past. "Actually, the Air Force is gonna pave the way for us a bit. Actually, we've decided to split up until we get to the city, just to be safe. Dex and Emily are gonna travel in one way, and you and I are gonna take another route. To be honest, it's probably best so that we don't all get taken out in one hit."

Dex then appeared to get a call. "Yes?" he then said. "Alright we're on our way. Everyone has made it so now we're gonna head out and make our strike."

They then headed back downstairs outside of the building where a large force of tanks, Humvees, and APCs. "Well, we certainly brought in the cavalry," Rick commented. "Okay Chris, we'll take this Humvee here. Dex and Emily, the choice is yours."

He and Chris then got into the Humvee, Rick in one of the passenger seats, and Chris on the gunner seat. Dex and Emily, meanwhile, got into the Humvee right next to them. "Alright Chris, you'll need to be careful out there," Pikette said through his Comm. "I'm detecting multiple contacts about three klicks out, meaning your trip to Sunyshore won't be an easy one."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now it's time for a song. The song I have here is definitely one that fits the situation. The name of it is "Desperate Chase" from Metal Gear Solid 4.)

* * *

"Yeah, I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Chris said.

*"Alright, we're moving out!" a soldier then said. "Keep an eye on your six for any hostiles and your peripherals. Let's move out then!"

The vehicles started moving out, heading for one location. However, instead of grouping together, all of them split up to avoid fire. As soon as they got to the main road, there was then the sound of gunfire and as soon as Chris saw anyone he opened fire. One of the main objectives right now was to make sure the APCs and tanks made it to the city in one piece. Chris continued firing as bullets went crazy from all directions.

The tanks were able to provide some help as it shot artillery rounds as well as machine gun rounds into any enemy convoys. Things seemed pretty well under control until-

"SPYDER!" a soldier then yelled out. Chris then saw the machine ahead of them, almost ready to take fire. He knew machine gun rounds wouldn't be enough due to it's tough armor plating. If he didn't think of something quick, they were about to lose half of the assault force.

"Chris!" Rick then said, popping his head out the back window. He then took out an RPG. "Use this on it!"

"Got it!" Chris replied, taking the weapon. He then aimed carefully and fired the rocket. Due to his timing, the rocket managed to fire straight at the machine, hitting it and causing it to collapse with an explosion.

"Hoorah!" Rick then said. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Chris then got back onto the turret and continued attacking, taking out any stragglers. They were now about a mile from the city limits and were sure to meet heavy resistance. "All units, please be advised," he heard Command say through the radio. "You are all about to head deep into enemy lines, so do expect heavy resistance."

Chris then saw ahead of them what appeared to be a large gate, blocking their entry. "Hey, 1st Armored Division," he then said. "This is Sergeant Johnson. Looks like we have a large block in the road. Would you be willing to help us out?"

"Not a problem, Sarge," a voice then replied. The tanks in the front then opened fire, decimating the gate in seconds.

"Thanks guys," Chris then said. They then crossed into enemy limits and as such, were then bombarded with gunfire. However, they had the advantage due to their armored vehicles. Soon, they found a place to stop and the troops spilled out of the vehicles, now taking the fight to the enemy.

Chris then met up with the others. "Of course it would be you who would end up taking out that tank," Dex said.

"Luckily, we managed to get the Humvee with the RPG," Chris replied.

Then, each of their Comm.'s went off. "Rat Pack, this is Captain Peterson, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Captain," Chris said. "What's the situation?"

"I'm sure you four realize why you've been put together," Peterson said. "While everyone else is doing the fighting, you'll be the ones doing the nitty gritty. Your first order of business is to find and take down General Neville, one of the major officers of the opposing forces. Putting him out of commission would bring a big blow to OpFor forces. As of right now, he is stationed in one of the main outposts, which is the Sunyshore Market."

"You want him dead or alive?" Emily asked.

"Preferably, we'd like him alive to question, but if you yourselves can get some answers out of him, then it would save some trouble since bringing him back would be next to impossible to do," Peterson said. "However, if you feel it's best, then terminate him afterwards."

"Sunyshore Market is about a klick and a half from here," Rick said. "I'm guessing we'll have to do this on foot?"

"Yes," Peterson said. "Vehicles will just give away your position. Once you find Neville, I will give you your next position."

"Alright Captain, Rat Pack out," Chris said. "Rick, you know how to get to that market?"

"I know this city like the back of my hand," Rick said. "I grew up this city, you know."

"Okay, since we're going in quietly, we need to attach silencers to our weapons," Dex said.

Once doing so, they then headed out, following Rick into the city. They made sure to keep a secure line between all of them. "Hold on," Rick said quietly, stopping them. He then looked around the corner. "Bogeys, three of them. They're gonna be heading to the right route. We can either take them out once they come around or let them go. Your choice."

"I'll take one out," Dex said.

"I'll take another," Emily said.

"Guess I'll be leaving them to you guys," Chris said.

"Alright then," Rick said. "Wait till they come around the corner." After a minute or two, the three soldiers walked casually past them heading back east. "Okay, on three. One, two, three."

There were three short bursts of fire and the three soldiers went down at the same time. "Beautiful," Chris said. "Alright, let's keep moving then."

They then moved on, turning down through the next alleyway. "Okay, from what I can remember, the Sunyshore Market is actually a big building, making it an ideal place to set up an outpost," Rick said. "And knowing these guys, the entire place is gonna be surrounded, so we're gonna have to find an alternate route in."

"Got any ideas?" Dex asked.

"Not at the moment," Rick said. "But once we get there, I might be able to figure something out."

They were about to clear the alleyway and head out into one of the main streets before Emily then said, "Wait! Get down! Enemy patrol coming!" They then quickly got down, hiding in the darkness as a patrol came by: an APC accompanied by foot soldiers and a couple Pokemon to accompany them. They then moved on, as the ground shook from a nearby airstrike.

"Phew, that was a close call," Rick said. "Thanks Emily, we sure would've been good as dead there if you didn't hear them coming." Emily just beamed.

"The market can't be too far now," Chris said. "Must be down this street. Let's stay on the walkway, at least then we'll have some cover from the cars."

Keeping low, they then got onto the main street, staying on the sidewalk. The issue with Sunyshore City was that it relied directly on solar energy, which meant the enemy had all this energy at it's disposal. The quicker SIP can get them out of the city, the better.

They finally managed to reach the middle of the street, where the Sunyshore Market was. Like Rick said, it was a big building, and Chris wondered if the place was just for marketing. "Damn, just as I thought, it's surrounded," Rick said, taking a look at the building.

"We could try going through the back," Dex suggested.

"Even if we did, they'd still spot us before we reach Neville," Rick said. He then continued looking and noticed something. An idea then came to him. "Of course!" he said quietly. "The venting system. With that, we could easily find where Neville is hiding and should be able to get to him without blasting our way through."

Chris was starting to catch on. "I think I'm starting to understand what we should we do."

"Guess it's time we get "spruced up" for the occasion," Emily said.

* * *

Behind the one corner, four Pokemon suddenly appeared: a Poochyena, Growlith, Pikachu, and Eevee. "Okay, I think maybe we should do this one at a time," Dex said. "We each go towards the vent and crawl up it."

"Alright, Dex, you go first then," Chris said. "Then Rick, and then Emily. I'll bring up the rear." Dex nodded, and looking out for anyone coming by, he then headed towards the vent on the backside of the market. He jumped right onto the dumpster, which the vent was just above and started crawling into the rather small hole. Once it looked clear, Chris then looked to Rick. "Alright Rick, you're up next."

"Um, now that I think about it, you sure I can fit?" Rick asked. He was the size of a dog, as all Growlith were.

"It was your idea," Chris said. "Guess you'll have to try, won't you?"

Rick sighed. "This is going to be real embarrassing if I can't even come through with my own plans." He then went in the same direction as Dex, going up onto the dumpster. Luckily for him, the size of the vent was just big enough for his size.

"So, we're all alone here once again," Emily said seductively, going up to him.

Chris instantly found himself blushing. "Um, Emily? Is this really the time for this?"

"You know, I've never mentioned this, but your form really compliments you," Emily said with a smile. "Especially your eyes."

"Er, thanks. The same for you," Chris said. It was true. Now that he thought about it, was it possible for a Pikachu and Eevee to mate? Chris then shook the thoughts out of his head. "Listen, shouldn't we be moving?"

Emily then laughed. "I'm just kidding," she said. "Alright, I'm heading there now. Keep an eye out for me, and try not to stare, if you know what I mean." She then headed the same direction and Chris tried to keep his eyes elsewhere, but he couldn't help but take a peek at Emily's figure. Even as a Pokemon, she was still beautiful, and Chris couldn't keep his eyes off her. He couldn't believe it. Was he really falling for her? Was now even the appropriate time to be thinking of this?

He then heard giggling as reality set back in and he saw that Emily was giggling at him. Apparently, he had been staring at her the entire time. Chris then turned around in embarrassment as he started blushing again. Once Emily stopped laughing, she went through the vent just like the others.

Once it seemed clear, Chris then went up to the vent, but before he went up, he took a quick look around. _"I just hope we know what we're getting ourselves into," _he thought before climbing up into the somewhat cramped vent.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, you would have to be a complete idiot to not think Chris has the hots for Emily, but who can blame him? She's hot, hell I based her looks off of Tifa, who's just as pretty........ Oops, sorry drifted off there. Anyway, sorry I cut this off right here, but thought it was necessary. Don't worry though, you'll end up seeing the action in the beginning of next chapter, I promise. So in that case, hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for an action-packed chapter next time.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. An Untimely Casualty

Chapter 6: An Untimely Casualty

Pikette sighed. It had been almost three hours since the operation and there she was, still sitting in the control room, staring straight at the monitor in front of her. Nothing too exciting had really happened since the entire operation began: troops were making there way slowly, but surely, through Sunyshore. Still, it seemed a lot more fun out there than in here, drinking coffee and typing in keys. _"I think I'm starting to regret accepting this position," _she thought.

"Someone looks like they need a break," a voice then said. She then turned around to see someone she least expected to see.

"Sadie!?" Pikette then said loudly. Getting some looks from the other people in the building, she then said more quietly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hoenn?"

"I was," Sadie said. "However, my superior believed it was best I come here to help aid in the fight. Hows that going by the way?"

"Alright I guess," Pikette said. "Once we get the majority of the city back under control, we'll be moving our base of operations."

"I'm guessing Chris is out there now?" Sadie asked.

"Of course," Pikette said. "Where else would he be right now?"

"True, that's the Chris I know," Sadie said, smiling a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known Chris?" Pikette asked.

Sadie just laughed. "I think for maybe too long," she said. "We met back in high school when we were both sixteen. The first day we met, some guy was flirting with me obnoxiously and eventually Chris got into his face. Soon after that, we ended up dating, but it wouldn't last too long."

"Because of your mission?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah," Sadie said. "I had no idea Chris would be involved as well. I told him I was moving, which I know really made him sad and depressed. What was worse was the fact I had to fake my death to fool the government, so they wouldn't know about this world. Even to this day, I still feel bad about just leaving him like that." She then looked outside, to the blue sky filled with clouds. "But you know, even though he has changed on the outside a bit, he's still the Chris I had known for a long time, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"No, I don't think so either," Pikette said, laughing. "I just wish this whole conflict never came up, and then none of us would've been affected by anything, and we would've lived normal lives."

"Yeah," Sadie said. "Say Pikette, how about I take over for a little bit. You look exhausted."

"I don't know," Pikette said. "I'm not really supposed to leave this spot."

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered," Sadie said with a wink. "You can take a nap in the lounge. Trust me, no one will say anything because if they do, they're talking to a high-ranked official of Hoenn International Police, and the last thing SIP needs is a problem with us."

"Very true," Pikette with a grin. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. I'll make sure to come back in an hour so that you can get back to whatever you were doing."

"Deal," Sadie said, putting on the headset while Pikette went to take a much-needed nap in the lounging area. Sadie then looked at the computer, showing an outlining of Sunyshore City. "So Chris, what's the mission now?"

* * *

Chris, meanwhile, found himself in a slightly cramped vent. It could've been worse in so many ways, but he wasn't complaining. He crawled through the vent slowly and quietly so that he wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. After about another twenty yards straight of crawling, he then found the others, huddled around an open grate. "Look what we found," Dex said quietly.

Chris looked down through the grate. There, he saw two men engaging in conversation, one of them who appeared to be in military dress rather than combat uniform. "There's no doubt about it," Rick said. "That has to be the target."

"Okay, we'll wait until he's alone," Chris said. He then looked into the room as best as he could. There appeared to only be one door and no windows, only walls. "Hey Rick," he then said. "You think the room might be soundproof?"

"Possibly," Rick said. "You have an idea?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to be quick about it," Chris said. "With one flashbang, the general will be blind and stunned for maybe five to seven seconds at best. If we plan this right, we can sneak in, surprise and capture him before he knows it."

"Will we be able to break through this grate?" Emily asked.

"Should be able to," Dex said. "Okay, the one guy seems to be leaving." And indeed, the man shook hands with the general and left, closing the door behind.

"Give it a couple seconds, I'll do the honors," Chris said, who had a flashbang in his hand, taken before he changed form. "On my mark, the second it goes off, we go in there and secure the target. Alright, three... two... one..." He then dropped the flashbang through one of the holes and the second it hit the ground, the room was filled with a flash of light.

The second the explosion of light went off, each of them went through, changing form mid-air and it was Dex who got to Neville first before the general could do anything. Pointing a gun to his head while Rick and Chris held him, Dex then said, "Alright Neville, unless you want to die quickly, you better answer our questions fully and completely."

"I will do no such thing," Neville hissed, struggling in both Rick's and Chris' grips.

"Fine then," Dex said, finding something large to stuff into Neville's mouth before shooting him right in the knee, causing Neville to wince painfully. Dex then took the object out of his mouth. "If you don't start talking, it'll be your other knee next, and then your head. Now, who's calling the operations here?"

"I don't know," Neville said. He then panicked as Dex aimed his gun. "No wait! I really don't know! He doesn't make his presence known. Whenever any of us have talked to him, it has only been through phone or recording, I swear on it!"

"I see," Dex said.

"I don't think he knows much, Dex," Chris said.

"You're right," Dex said. He then pointed the gun at Neville's head. "Then he's no good to us anymore." He then pulled the trigger and Neville fell to the ground, dead.

"Alright, mission accomplished," Rick said. "Now we just have to find a way out of here."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now it's time for something brand new. A song, I mean. Now, surprisingly enough, while some people wouldn't really think about it, but Resident Evil 5 has a really good soundtrack. No lie. As such, I've decided to use a couple tracks from this soundtrack, including this one here. The name of it is "Majini II.")

* * *

"Uh guys?" Emily then said. "I don't think that'll be too much of an issue now." *They then heard the sound of footsteps.

"Son of a bitch," Dex said. "How the fuck did they know we were here?"

"Must've heard us somehow," Chris said. "Alright everyone, get ready, because it looks like we're blasting our way out of here." Creeping up to the door, he then pulled out another flashbang. Quickly opening the door, he threw it out, causing the entire hallway to light up. "Move, move, move!"

They then moved quickly, taking out any soldiers who were near the door. Once the area was cleared, they headed towards the nearest exit. Keeping an eye on their twelve, three, nine and six, they went down the hallway, blasting any soldiers they encountered. They soon got into the grocery part of the market, where more soldiers were waiting for them. They each then took a defensive position behind one of the large food counters. "There's an emergency exit over to our right," Rick said. "I don't know what's out there, but we're better off there, then here."

"Got it," Chris said. "Alright everyone, we're going to make a break for that door. On my mark. One, two, three!" They then started running, shooting aimlessly at any soldiers shooting back at them. Dex, who was in the back, was running until he felt a bullet hit right through his knee, causing him to trip and fall.

Chris, noticing his fallen comrade, went back for him along with Rick. "Dex!" he said, crouching down next to him.

"Don't worry about me!" Dex said. "Just get out of here before reinforcements show up!"

"No way, I'm not leaving you behind!" Chris said. "We'll get you out of here!"

"If you do that, I'll slow you guys down and we'll all be dead then," Dex said. "Just leave me behind, I'll hold them up!"

"Dex, no!" Rick said, turning around and shooting another soldier before turning back. "I can't leave you behind..."

"Sorry Rick," Dex said with a smile. He then fired at another soldier with his pistol. "Sorry we got to part so quickly, but we'll see each other on the other side someday, I promise! Now go, both of you!"

"Damn it!" Chris said. He then looked to Dex. "You're right, we will see each other again on the other side. Come on Rick!" He then grabbed Rick and had to drag him towards the emergency exit.

"Damn, is it already my time to go?" Dex asked himself as he took out two more soldiers. "Oh well, guess it's time to go out with a bang!" However, the gunfire ceased immediately. "Huh?"

Some of the soldiers surrounded him, but they did not fire, or rather they were told not to. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps and saw another man approach him, dressed similar to what he was wearing. "Well, well, well," the man said, looking at Dex. "What do we have here? Dex? From the facility?"

"Kraus," Dex said angrily. "I should've figured you were involved in this somehow."

"Oh yes, Zena has given me quite the job, along with others, to have you and your friends eliminated," Kraus said with a smirk. "I was hoping to take care of Johnson, but you will do fine, since you're just like him."

"You can do whatever you like, Kraus," Dex said, fondling with something in his pocket. "All I have to say is that I wish you would've been against Zena instead of with them for what they did to you."

"Well, if that's all you have to say, then let's end our meeting," Kraus said, taking a pistol and shooting Dex right through the head, killing him instantly. "Dispose of his body," he then said. "Let Johnson and the rest of them know that being hybrids won't guarantee them victory."

"Sir," a soldier then said, crouching over Dex's body. "There's something in his hand."

"What?" Kraus said, kneeling down next to him. He took whatever was in his hand and looked at it. It was some sort of device and it appeared to have a timer which read: :05, :04, :03. He then looked at Dex's lifeless eyes. "You bastard!"

Chris and Rick made their way out of the market and into safe cover, where Emily was. "Wait, where's Dex?" Emily asked.

Chris and Rick both had a sullen look on their faces. "He got hit and told us to leave him behind," Chris said softly.

Emily put both hands to her mouth in shock. "No..." she said. "Not Dex...."

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, covering where they had just escaped. "No Dex!" Rick said, running out of cover towards the market.

"Rick no!" Chris yelled, pulling him back. "There's no point. Dex wouldn't have survived the blast."

"God damn it, Dex!" Rick said with tears in his eyes. "Why'd you have to be the hero?"

It was quiet for a couple of moments. "Look, Rick, Emily," Chris said. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help him too, but he was right with what he said."

"I know," Rick said, sighing. "It's just that... that made us what we are and now they're killing us off! Ugh, it makes me so mad! I'll get every one of those bastards if it's the last thing I do."

"We'll do it together," Emily said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But for right now, we need to finish what we started."

"That's right," Chris said. He then gave Peterson a call. "Captain, we were able to reach General Neville but he wasn't much of help."

"I managed to hear part of the conversation," Peterson said. "Sounds like we got a mystery guy on our hands."

"Sir, I'm also afraid to report that Dex was KIA during the escape," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peterson said. "Dex was a good kid. We'll make sure to have a memorial for him and the others who gave their lives once this is over. Speaking of which, I have a new objective for you all. You think you can handle it?"

"Of course, sir," Chris replied.

"Very well then," Peterson said. "As you already know, Sunyshore thrives off of solar energy. The place is covered with solar panels, providing energy for this city. In this case, it's providing energy for the enemy. I hate to do this, but the only way we'll have a chance of winning this war is to take out as many solar panels as possible, cutting off their energy supply."

"We can do that sir," Chris said. "Where should we start?"

"There's a huge set of them at a building about two klicks northeast of your position," Peterson said. "I'll have a squad meet up with you on the way to provide demolitions. We're gonna be taking out a lot of solar panels."

"Understood, we're on our way now," Chris said, cutting off the signal. He then looked to the others. "Looks like we're going to be doing some demolition work. You guys ready?"

"Always," Emily said.

"Let's kick some Zena ass," Rick said.

* * *

(A/N: I couldn't have said that better myself. It was tough killing off Dex, but it had to be done. At least he got the final laugh, sort of. Anyway, today I came up with this crazy idea for a new story. Okay, it's not crazy but if you'd like to know, you'll have to PM me because I don't want to spoil it completely. So in that case, hope you enjoyed the story, and Dex, Rest in Peace buddy.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. A New Energy Crisis

(A/N: Just to let everyone know, it's November 20th and you know what that means. Arceus and the Jewel of Life, PREMIERING TONIGHT, depending where you are.)

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Energy Crisis

"Wait a minute, they expect us to take out the entire city's energy supply?" Rick asked, almost an hour later. "How in the world are we going to accomplish that?"

"The solar panels practically cover the entire city," Emily said. "This could take awhile."

"I think maybe this is the last thing SIP wants us to do for the time-being," Chris said. "We sure could use a good rest afterwards."

They were moving along northeast, to the destination Peterson pointed out. The area around them was calm, for the moment. All of a sudden, he then heard a voice on his radio. "So Chris, how you holding up?"

"Sadie?" Chris said, causing both Rick and Emily to glance at him, but then realized who was talking to him. "What the-!? Where's Pikette?"

"She's taking a well-deserved nap," Sadie said, smiling as she was in the same spot as before. "I can't believe they would make her do this... She's a Pokemon for crying out loud!"

"Well, she _did_ accept it," Chris said. "Anyway, what are you doing in Jubilife? I thought you were somewhere in Hoenn?"

"Pikette asked me the same thing," Sadie said. "I was sent here to help with the war effort. Anyway, like I asked before, how you holding up?"

"I've been better," Chris said. He'd rather not talk about what happened to Dex. "It just never gets old, does it?"

"Guess not," Sadie said. "Listen Chris, I know what you're going against out there, and I just want you to be careful, alright?"

"Always am," Chris said, a bit of a smile on his face. "I suggest you try to do the same."

"Sir yes sir," Sadie said, smiling a bit as well. "Don't worry, I'm keeping a watch on you for the time being before Pikette gets back, so I'll be like your guardian angel."

"Gee, isn't that sweet?" Chris said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Anyway, need to go. This call might be monitored."

Sadie giggled. "Could be. Alright, I'll let you be then, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Chris then ended the call. "Who was that?" Rick asked.

"Just an old friend from childhood," Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

They had finally reached their first destination, which was one of the power plants. "Man, the place is just covered with panels," Rick said, looking through a pair of electronic binoculars. They were about two hundred meters from the power plant. "Not to mention plenty of bogies."

"Never said it was gonna be easy," Emily said. "So, is that squad going to meet us here?"

"Hope so," Chris replied. In response to the question, a Humvee then came towards them and stopped right in front of them.

"Sergeant Johnson," a soldier said, coming out of the vehicle. "Corporal Robinson. Captain Peterson says you need some demolitions?"

"That's right," Chris said. "Are you going to be accompanying us?"

"Sure we could," Robinson said. "Whatever Peterson says, goes."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's the first song of the chapter. This song is called "Virmire Ride" from Mass Effect, and it's a good song because it goes well with shooting baddies.)

* * *

"Sir!" another soldier than cried out. "We got bogies heading this direction."

"Must've heard us coming," Robinson said. *"Okay men, spread out and find yourself a good defensive position. And I'm also gonna need someone on that turret!"

"Sounds like we're gonna have ourselves a little fun," Chris said.

"Say Emily," Rick said. "Since now's the best time, would you like to do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do," Emily said, taking the sniper rifle she had off her shoulder. There was another thing special about Emily. She had a keen eye and was seen as one of the best shots SIP had ever seen, especially with bolt-action. Well, there's always that saying, "I got the eyes and ears of a fox." Or something like that.

With Emily, Chris, Rick, and the others in position, they waited until the enemy soldiers were in position. "Steady now..." Robinson said. After a couple more moments, he then said, "Alright, let them have it!"

Chris then went around the corner he was in and opened fire on the closest soldiers he could find. He quickly took out about three of them and quickly got back into cover as return fire came towards him. The other soldiers weren't having too much difficulty, especially the one on the turret, who was punching bullets into any enemy soldier in his sight.

With Rick providing some aid, Emily punched bullet after bullet into any soldier in her cross-hairs. "This is just too much fun," she said calmly.

After about a couple of more minutes, the entire force was wiped out. "Well, that wasn't too bad," Chris said.

"Obviously that wasn't everything they could throw at us," Rick said. "More of them are probably still inside, guarding the main control room."

"Johnson, we have your explosives," Robinson said, giving each of them a good amount of C4. "Once we get to the power plant, we'll provide cover outside."

"Got it," Chris said. "Alright everyone, let's move out!"

They moved out carefully and stealthily towards the power plant. It was big, at least three or four stories high, meaning they had a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's the second song for the chapter. Yes, it's another Resident Evil 5 song, but you'd be amazed how similar the music is to MGS. Anyway, the name of the song is "Majini VII.")

* * *

Soon, they got to the entrance of the power plant. "Alright Johnson," Robinson said. "We'll make sure to let you know if any reinforcements show up."

"Alright," Chris said. "But if too many show up, I want you guys to get the hell out of here. That's an order."

"Sir yes sir," Robinson said, giving a small salute. He then ordered the other soldiers to form positions around the entrance while the other three headed inside.

*"Hmm, surprised no one's down here," Rick said.

"Most likely they're upstairs, guarding the main control room," Chris said, keeping a hold on his rifle. "Keep your guard up everyone."

They ascended the first flight of steps and soon encountered a patrol of soldiers who had taken defensive positions. "Shit!" Emily cried out as they had to take cover quickly or else be punctured with bullets. "Looks like this won't be so easy after all."

While they may have been outnumbered, they still had better combat skills, which gave them an advantage. After a couple of minutes, they were able to dispose of the guards in the room. They quickly then continued on through the second floor. "If we're meeting resistance, we must be getting warmer," Rick said. They finally then finished through the second floor. "As I figured. It has to be on the third floor."

They then ascended up the second flight of stairs. Before turning around the corner, Chris took a quick peek. They had reached the control room but it completely surrounded and cover by enemy soldiers. "There's too many of them, even for us to handle," Chris then whispered.

"What we need is a distraction of some sort," Rick said.

Chris then had an idea. "Hey Rick, you still have that flashbang?"

"Yeah, why?" Rick asked.

"You did say we needed a distraction," Chris reminded him. "And I have just the perfect idea." Rick and Emily quickly caught on. Chris then went back around to the corner of the hallway. "Alright, the second this baby goes off, we make our move, got it? On my mark. One... two... three!" He then went around the corner and threw the flashbang as far as he could. The second it hit the ground, it exploded, blinding all those next to it.

About twenty gunshots later, the area was littered with bodies. Bodies of enemy soldiers, that is. The three of them then headed towards the control room. Rick then went up to the main console, typed in a few keys and was then into the system's mainframe. "Damn," he then said. "This isn't quite so good. This power plant only makes up about a third to half of the city's energy supply, meaning there must be another somewhere else in the city."

"But unfortunately, this is as far as you go," a voice then said.

They then turned around to see a man standing there, dressed similarly to what they were wearing. "Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man said a bit of a smirk. "The name's Kirk, and as you can probably tell, I'm just like you, except my job is to eliminate _you_."

Chris then remembered being told Zena would send agents after them. "But of course," he said. "I'm sure Zena managed to brainwash you into tracking us down, despite what they did to you."

"You can blabber all you want, it won't change anything," Kirk said.

"Chris, Emily," Rick said. "There's one other thing I didn't mention. While the main system is here, there are two other control rooms on opposite ends of this floor. You both need to take them out to ultimately destroy the power supply."

"But what about you?" Emily asked.

"I'll take care of this guy," Rick said. "Don't you worry about me."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, and this may be the final song of the chapter. It is another Mass Effect song and it is called "Virmire Battle.")

* * *

"Alright then," Chris said.

*"Be careful Rick," Emily said. They then headed opposite directions towards their targets.

"Leaving you alone I see?" Kirk asked. "That will prove to be a big mistake."

"We'll see about that," Rick said. "After I'm done kicking your ass, this place is gonna blow sky high, and then we'll repeat the same process."

"Well, let's just see if you're right or not," Kirk then said. He then charged at Rick with great speed and tried to aim with a punch, but Rick, who was just as quick as him, grabbed it, as tried to twist Kirk's arm, trying to throw him to the ground.

Unfortunately, in doing so, he allowed Kirk to elbow him right in the face, causing him to let go and then being sent to the ground. However, he managed to jump back onto his feet. _"Damn he's tough," _Rick thought. Granted, he wasn't quite the fighter Chris was, but he could still hold his own. _"Emily, Chris. I'm not one to be impatient, but please hurry the hell up."_

Chris was running down the hallway, trying to reach the other control room. "Emily, let me know as soon as you get that C4 planted," he said quickly.

"Understood," Emily said on the other line.

Soon, he finally made to the end of the floor, and luckily there was no one there to meet him. He looked around and then found the control system for the other solar panels. Chris molded the entire block of C4 and stuck it right on the monitor. "Alright Chris, I'm here and I've planted the C4," Emily said.

"Good," Chris said. "Now let's head back. Rick might need our help." He then headed back the opposite direction, to where they had left Rick. Once he finally made it back, he saw that the two men were still there.

Apparently he had missed a lot since Rick took Kirk by the face and smashed his head to the ground, knocking Kirk out. After that, Rick pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head. "And stay down," he said, holstering his gun once again.

"You alright?" Chris asked as Emily finally caught up to him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rick said, wincing slightly in pain. "I'm guessing you got that C4 planted?"

"Affirmative," Chris said. "Guess it's time for us to get out of here, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Rick said. "I'll be kind of glad once I see this place aflame."

They started heading back when all of a sudden, there was a gunshot which filled the room. Chris turned around quickly to see Rick with a shocked expression and blood leaking of his uniform, and Kirk, who had apparently survived the shot to the head, sitting up slightly with a pistol in his hand.

Before Chris could react, Kirk then fell to the ground dead. Shooting Rick had been his last effort. Rick looked from his wound to both Chris and Emily, and then said softly, "Oh no..." before collapsing to the ground.

"No Rick!" Emily cried as Chris caught him before he hit the ground.

"Rick!" Chris said, hoping to God that Rick would recover.

Rick then opened his eyes and looked to Chris with a smile on his face. "You know, I was never really quick with reflexes," he said.

"Hang on Rick, you'll be just fine," Chris said.

Rick then shook his head. "Chris, I know with this much blood loss the bullet hit a major artery. Even with the nanomachines, it's too late for me."

"Rick, I'm so sorry," Chris said. "I should've never put any of guys up to this."

"No!" Rick said quickly. "We asked to do this, to get payback for what happened to us, and I have no regrets." He then handed Chris the detonator. "Send me out with a bang. Just... do me one favor."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

Rick took a quick glance at Emily before looking back to him. "Whatever happens," he said quietly. "Please look after Emily. For both me and Dex. She's the closest thing I have and I know we both want her to see the end of this for good. So please Chris, take care of her."

"I will," Chris said, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Emily," Rick said, looking to her, who was crying slightly. "I'll make sure that Dex and I look over you from above. Just remember what Dex said. We'll see each other... on the other side."

Rick's hand fell from Chris' and Chris knew that Rick was now gone. Emily, tears now streaming down her face, went down on her knees and hugged Rick, sobbing into his shoulder.

Chris couldn't believe it. He had now lost Rick as well, and now all of a sudden he was very worried about Emily, because she was the only left other than him. After a minute or two, he then bent down next to her. "Emily," he then said. "We have to get out of here and finish this mission."

Emily looked to him, her face and eyes red from crying, and nodded. After giving her a brief hug, they then made their way out of the power plant. Once they were outside, they saw that the other men were still there and told them to back off. Once he and Emily were a good distance away, they turned around, facing the building. With he and Emily holding hands, Chris then looked at the detonator. "Rest in Peace, Rick," he said before pushing the button.

* * *

(A/N: Oh no, not Rick too! You know, it's really not fun killing off people you like a lot and it just makes the story more depressing, because you get the idea of what might happen next. And the worst part is, we're not even halfway through this story. Oh no, this is only the beginning. Anyway, I'm sorry that this is happening but like I've said, I'm just going along with the plot, no matter how horrible it may be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one.... well, it'll be filled with all sorts of interesting things. You'll see soon enough.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. Everyone Has A Dark Side

(A/N: So I got to see the 12th movie on Friday, and I have to say it was amazing, definitely one of the best out of the whole collection. However, I won't spoil anything for those who haven't seen it. Anyway, let's continue this story!)

* * *

Chapter 8: Everyone Has A Dark Side...

It was starting to dark by the hour as Chris and Emily continued into the city, trying to finish the job that was given to them. Chris, meanwhile, was feeling worried. Because of his lack of self-awareness, two of the closest friends he had were dead and gone, meaning he blamed himself. He was of course worried about the others once the mission began. But, when it came to Emily, he became even more worried, afraid for her life. Why? Was it because he was starting to have feelings for Emily? Was he really falling for her? Or maybe it was something else.

"Chris," Emily said quietly. "It's starting to get dark. Maybe we should find somewhere to reside for the night."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Chris said. He then looked around and spotted what appeared to be a non-damaged apartment complex. "Hey, that looks like a good place."

They then headed for the bottom apartment and once getting to the door, opened it and went inside. Seeing as it was quiet, there were safe inside. "The place looks abandoned," Emily noted.

"Whoever was here before didn't exactly have much to get all their stuff," Chris said, noticing there was still furniture and carpet in most of the rooms. He then went to the bedroom. "Well, at least there's a bed to sleep in."

Emily joined him in the room and both of them sat on top of the bed. "It's been a long day," she sighed.

"Yeah it has," Chris said.

"I had known Dex and Rick for so long, and just like that, they're both gone," Emily said. She then looked to Chris and he saw that she again had tears in her eyes. "Chris, we both know we're next. They're sending people out to kill us. What will we do?"

"Emily," Chris said, taking ahold of her shoulders. "Nothing's going to happen to us, I promise. I wish I could've done something more, and maybe they may still be alive."

"No!" Emily said quickly. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done. Things just... happen for a reason."

"Yeah," Chris said. As much as he hated the phrase, he still believed it.

Emily then rested her head on Chris' shoulder. "It hasn't been long but already I miss them so much."

Chris looked at her and then put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "So do I," he then said. "So do I." It was then quiet for a couple of minutes. With Emily as close to him as she was now, he was feeling hesitant but now was the time to tell her. "Emily?" he then said.

"What is it?" Emily asked, looking at him.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I don't want to interrupt this, so I'm doing this now. Anyway, I used this song last story and decided to use it again. The name of it is "Unforgotten" from the Halo 2 soundtrack.)

* * *

"I remember what you said, the other day," Chris said, looking to her. "And the truth is, even though I couldn't say it that day, I feel the same way."

"You do?" Emily asked, who actually didn't seem that surprised.

"Yes," Chris said. "I don't know how to explain it, but seeing you, my heart just races and my thoughts go elsewhere. And then... all I can really think about is you."

Emily just laughed. "Aw, Chris," she said, giving him a hug. "You could've told me the first time instead of waiting so long."

Once breaking the hug, Chris then said, "But thinking back to what you just said, who knows what might happen to us. Emily, if this is going to be our final moment, then it's best if we make it worth our while."

*"Huh?" Emily said. But before she could continue, Chris went up to her and placed his lips against hers, catching her by surprise. However, she quickly kissed him back while placing her arms around his neck. He then moved forward, causing her to lay on the bed with him on top of her, while still kissing her.

While caressing her thigh, Emily then started unbuttoning Chris' uniform and Chris then realized what she wanted to do, even though he knew he wanted to do the same. After sliding off his uniform, Chris then started doing the same to Emily's, soon exposing the sports bra she was wearing. Smiling slightly, she then took it off and started kissing him again.

After doing the same thing again and again, they both found themselves under the covers, exposed. If Chris thought Emily was beautiful before, she seemed to radiate even more now. Holding each other close, Emily then said, "Chris, I have to be honest. I'm a little nervous, since this is my first time and all."

Chris was a bit surprised by the comment, but quickly smiled. "Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. But if you don't feel ready yet, then-"

"No, I'm ready," Emily said, interrupting him. "Just... be gentle at first, okay?"

"Of course," Chris said. Emily then got on top of him and started kissing him again while he felt himself go inside her, causing Emily to grit her teeth a bit in pain. Out of nowhere, Chris started feeling these intense feelings, feelings he had never experienced before. He couldn't explain it fully, but it felt like his true instincts were coming out, and it seemed that Emily was feeling the same. Well, most of their DNA was Pokemon, so it made sense they were feeling these bestial feelings.

Almost immediately, Chris grabbed ahold of Emily, kissing her even more passionately. The intensity increased, as their motions increased in speed, and despite what Emily said, she was enjoying every moment of it. They then rolled over on the bed, with Chris on top, touching her soft skin. Emily then looked to Chris and he saw in her eyes a combination of surprise and fear. "Chris," she practically moaned. "I love you." Chris then knew she was close, just like he was.

He then kissed her again, trying to calm her down. "I love you too." Their breathing increased more and more until finally Emily felt herself come, which for her could've been the most intense sensation she could've ever felt. Chris then followed soon after, coming right inside her, neither of them even bothered by it, and then laid his head right on top of her chest, breathing heavily.

"Chris, what just happened?" Emily then asked.

"I have no idea," Chris said, knowing what she was talking about. "I've never experienced anything like that before. I didn't even feel like myself anymore."

"Well, whatever it was," Emily said. She then smiled. "It was still enjoyable. We should try doing this more often."

"Um," Chris said, who was starting to blush once again.

Emily just giggled. "I was just kidding," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "But really though, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Chris asked.

"For trying to make me feel better," Emily replied. "I've gone through so much lately, but right now, I for once feel at peace."

Chris smiled as he stroked her arm. "I feel the same," he said. "But, come tomorrow, we know what we have to do."

"Yes," Emily said, nodding. "Still," she added, resting her head on Chris' chest. "I wish this night would last forever."

_"I wish the same," _Chris thought. _"Wait, did I really say in that mind? Well, you can't deny what you truly feel." _"Well, we do have a couple hours to spare. Emily?"

Emily, however, had fallen asleep. Chris smiled, and even he himself felt rather tired. It definitely had been a long day, experiencing what they did, among other things. He then gave Emily a quick peck on the forehead. "Sweet dreams," he said. Little did he know that after doing that and closing his eyes, Emily smiled a bit while opening one of her eyes.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now it's the time for another weird and strange scene, and a song to accompany it. The name of the song is "Children (Dream Version)" by Robert Miles. Yeah, it's kind of a weird name for a song but it's still awesome. If you happen to find either the six or seven minute version, use that one because it helps with the scene.)

* * *

*_It was a cold, damp, rainy night. The city was nothing more than smoke and rubble, due to the battle that had taken place. The entire place reeked of death, due to the many men and women who had sacrificed their lives to either take or protect the city. _

_Chris woke up to find himself in an abandoned alleyway. He instantly felt the rain on his skin, or fur he should say, since he once again found himself as a Pikachu. "What? Where am I?" he asked out loud. It seemed like Sunyshore, but something seemed wrong._

_He then heard laughter, and a voice. "So, we finally meet." _

_Chris turned around and saw another Pikachu staring at him with a smirk on it's face. It was like he was staring into a mirror. "Who are you?" he asked._

_"Ha, you don't recognize me?" the Pikachu said. "I am you, at least somewhat. I represent the dark feelings inside of you, the darkness inside of your heart."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris said._

_"Oh, but you do," the Pikachu said, going to him. "At one point, you couldn't even hurt a person without thinking twice. Now, you just kill without any hesitation, and that is all you have done and may always do."_

_"I don't need to listen to you!" Chris said angrily. "You're just a figment of my imagination."_

_The Pikachu chuckled. "Maybe so, but I can feel the anger swelling inside of you. And why is that? Because of the loss of your friends and family? Or maybe it's because you're worried about another, someone else? Could _she _be next?"_

_"Shut up!" Chris yelled, charging at him, trying to go for a punch, but the Pikachu dodged it with ease._

_"Well, it appears I was correct," the Pikachu then said. "You focus all your power on your anger, and look what it gets you. Nothing. There's nothing to live by with anger."_

_"Are you trying to confuse me?" Chris asked. "Because I'm not listening."_

_"Very well, I didn't want to resort to this, but I guess I don't have a choice," the Pikachu said. "If you're so intent on wanting to get rid of me, then you'll have to do it the hard way."_

_"I'll gladly accept it," Chris said. He then closed his eyes and all of a sudden, out of the clouds a giant bolt of lightning struck the ground, hitting the Pikachu full-force. However, the Pikachu didn't seem too phased by it. _

_"Not bad," he said. "I see you've come a long way since your transformation, but get a load of this!" He then fired a Charge Beam attack right at Chris, hitting him._

_Chris felt the full force of the attack and he stumbled slightly in pain. _"He's strong, I'll give him that," _Chris thought. _"But I won't let him win this one." _He then charged forward and then, struck the Pikachu in the face using Mach Punch._

_"What!?" the Pikachu said, shocked. "How did you learn such a an attack."_

_"I thought you already knew, since you're apparently me," Chris said._

_"You insolent little... ingrate!" the Pikachu said angrily, baring his fangs. "You're stronger than I thought, but I can't let you live." All of a sudden, his appearance changed and instead of a Pikachu, there now stood a Ninetales._

_"What... what are you?" Chris asked._

_"I've already told you," the Ninetales said. It then used Psychic and sent Chris flying back, hitting the wall hard. Chris tried to get up, but couldn't due to the pain he was feeling in his body. He then realized it was the Ninetales doing this because Ninetales had the ability to control their opponents, even cause them pain. "Sorry Chris, but this appears to be the end for you." The Ninetales then used Dark Pulse, and it was the last thing Chris saw before blacking out into darkness.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, so pretty much this chapter involved intense sex, fighting, "death," and a Pokemon that keeps popping up in Chris' dream. Sounds like my kind of story. Anyway, I was gonna plan on continuing with more for this chapter but decided to stop it here. Next chapter will be the interesting one, with all sorts of things happening. By the way, I would have no idea what Pokemon sex is like. You'd have to ask either Pikachu or Pikette.

Pikachu and Pikette – WHAT!?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will be revealed along the way.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. The Last Tear

Chapter 9: The Last Tear

Chris woke up all of a sudden, gasping for air. He looked around quickly and then realized he was still in the bedroom from last night. He then relaxed and laid back down. It was one of those dreams again, but it was slightly different this time. That Pokemon... why did it continue to haunt his dreams? Was it trying to warn him about something? He didn't have the answers to figure it out.

He then heard a slight moan, looked over and saw Emily, who was still sleeping but had now put her arms around his waist, holding him. He then remembered last night and what they did. Chris was definitely in a crossroads right now. On the one hand, he had always had an attraction to Pikette, despite her being a Pokemon. And then, once Emily showed up, he was now feeling attracted to her as well.

He wasn't sure if Pikette would be too thrilled about what happened. But now that he thought about it, was the reason he was feeling this way because it was his first contact with a _human _girl for almost three years? Knowing himself, if he had encountered Dawn again, his attraction for her would've easily returned, but then again, he only broke up with her because of the separation. Maybe it was for the best, being with Emily now. Besides, she had been through so much and right now, he was what made her happy, despite the sadness she felt.

Chris then took a look at his watch. 6:04. This meant he had less than an hour before going out _there _again, on the front lines. Still, it didn't bother to have a little bit of fun, as a smirk crossed Chris' face, and he all of a sudden had an idea. A dirty and perverted idea, but an idea nonetheless.

He then took another look at Emily, who still appeared to be asleep. Then, he took his two fingers, which were on her shoulder, and tip-toed them down her body until he reached a certain sensitive area of hers and began rubbing it gently.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He then looked over to see Emily looking at him with one eye open and a smile on her face. "Chris Johnson, I'm surprised at you. Taking advantage of a woman while she's sleeping. Have you no shame?"

"Sorry," Chris said, making a fake pout.

"You're lucky I like you so much," Emily said, giving him a quick kiss. "Actually, I would've done the same thing if you were sleeping."

"That would've been something nice to wake up to," Chris said with a grin.

"So," Emily then said, placing her head on his chest. "Guess we need to finish what we started before, right?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "Although, we technically have fifty minutes before we would have to leave."

"Aw, fifty minutes?" Emily said playfully. "What will we do with that amount of time?"

"Well, I had an idea," Chris said. "Actually, it's more of a game my friend made up back at the Academy. See, he once got with this girl and they ended up having sex. Anyway, a couple hours after that, while the night was still young, they came up with a little game, which the objective is who can last the longest, and I think... you get.... the picture."

"That's disgusting!" Emily said, but Chris saw the look on her face and knew she was interested. "Although... I guess maybe I could play your little game. However, if I win, you owe me a date after all this."

"Okay, and if I win..." Chris said. He then whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to light up in surprise but she then giggled.

"Very well, deal," she said.

"Okay. Oh yeah, and the point of it is that you try to act completely normal which makes it more difficult," Chris said.

"Alright, well let's get this started before we run out of time," Emily said. Chris then got back to what he was doing before, as she did the same to him. And the best part is, there's no limit on strategy.

"So Emily, today's gonna be a big day," Chris said. "You know, with destroying the rest of those solar panels."

"Oh yes, it's going to be an _exhilarating _day," Emily said. "You better just make sure you don't fall behind on your kill count."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Chris said. "I have my reputation, and it's well known."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to-" She then paused for a second.

"What's wrong?" Chris said, taunting her. "You seem a bit _out of breath_."

"No, I'm just fine," Emily said, getting the idea and stroking just a bit harder.

"That's good," Chris said. "Because I thought maybe for a second you actually- AH!" All of a sudden, he realized what had just happened when he saw her private area covered with white spots. "What the-! How did you do that!?"

"Well, I guess I just have the _magic touch_," Emily said with a wink. "But then again, it's not my fault you're such a horn dog." Chris sighed, which caused Emily to giggle. "But it's okay, because you're _my _horn dog."

"Oh thanks," Chris said sarcastically as she gave him another kiss.

"You know, if we keep this up, we're going to have another situation on our hands," Emily said.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Chris said, and he was dreading it. "But then again, I can call you a horn dog as well because you're always interested in it too."

"True, you got me there," Emily said. "That's what happens when you're a virgin for so long. By the way, you owe me a date now."

Soon afterward, they finally got dressed and re-equipped. Once they were all ready to go, they both took a deep breath and headed back onto the battlefield.

* * *

(A/N: God, I am so perverted. You know, I only came up with this idea today and let me tell you something, that game sounds like fun. But you know what, you didn't hear me say that. Besides, if a guy and girl love each other that much, of course they're going to end up having lots of sex. It is human nature after all. ...Um, anyway, we have another song to play here. This song comes from a game I own called The Conduit, which is fine depending if you love to blast aliens. Anyway, the name of the song is "Main Theme.")

* * *

*The area was still, except for the distant sounds of gunfire. Well, it was still out of nowhere until suddenly, the nearest power plant erupted in an explosion, taking out the entire complex. "Power plant destroyed," Emily said as she and Chris walked away from the burning building. "There should only be one more left, right?"

"Seems like it," Chris said. "South from this position."

"Well, let's move quickly and take them by surprise!" Emily said as the two headed south. It was a long journey, but they managed to reach their last and final destination. They then saw two guards standing outside the building.

"You want to take them out?" Chris asked.

"Gladly," Emily said, and within fifteen seconds, the two guards were dead.

"So, did your dad teach you to snipe as well?" Chris asked.

"No, we just have good vision," Emily said simply.

"Interesting," Chris said. "You know, we make a good team."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I knew the previous song was short, which I intended. Anyway, the name of this next song is Majini IX – In Flames" from Resident Evil 5.)

* * *

They then went downwards towards the power plant. Opening the door, they then peered inside. To their surprise, no one was inside. "We catch them during lunchtime?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. "Just make sure to keep your guard up."

*They then headed inside, scouting the area. "You think it's in the usual spot?" Emily asked.

"I can't tell," Chris said. "Something's different here..."

They then went into the first hallway. It was very quiet, which was making Chris nervous. "Kind of a long hallway, don't you think?" Emily said. All of a sudden, a glass panel came between them, separating them. "What the-!? What's going on?" Emily then cried out.

"Must be some security thing," Chris said on the other side. "You see a switch or something down there?"

Emily looked down the hall. "Yes, it looks like a button or something."

"That should be it then," Chris said. "Just be careful."

Emily then started walking towards the end of the hallway. Even she knew something was wrong. She then heard something crackle and looking ahead, saw several beams of red light coming at her! "What the hell!?" Emily said quickly before jumping backwards to avoid being fried. A second group formed and went towards her as well. Using the wall, she then jumped up high and barely avoided hitting the lasers.

Once it seemed clear, she then continued walking, at a faster pace, towards the button at the end of the hallway next to a door. Once pushing it, nothing happened immediately. Then, a large group of lasers behind close to where Chris was appeared and came right at Emily. She then turned around and started running up on the door, causing her to flip and dodge the lasers with relative ease. After that, the system shut down and the panel slid back up.

"You know Emily, you just continue to amaze me," Chris said.

"I have that effect on guys," Emily replied.

They then continued on, moving into the next room. There was a way up, but the floor was well above their heads. "Well, guess it's time to try something I always wanted to do," Chris said.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"You run and jump into my hands and I'll throw you upwards," Chris explained. "Trust me, I've seen this in enough movies and games."

"Alright, I'll trust you enough not to get me seriously injured," Emily said. Taking a couple of steps back, she then ran towards Chris and the second her shoe went into his hands, Chris pushed upwards, causing her to go higher and being able to get to the second story.

Once that was done, Chris then realized he needed a way for himself to get up there. Quickly finding an idea, he then changed back to a Pikachu, and used the wall to his advantage as he wall jumped onto the second floor. "You know, I could've done the same thing," Emily said.

"Yeah, but my idea just seemed too cool," Chris replied.

They then entered what appeared to be a somewhat small, empty room. "I'm hearing noises nearby," Chris said. "That control panel must be close."

"Yeah, too bad you'll never reach it," a voice then said. They looked to their left and saw a man in his mid-twenties sitting against the wall. "You'd have to go through me, among other things," he added, getting up.

* * *

(A/N: Aw man, here comes one of those songs that makes people a little teary-eyed. Anyway, the name of this song is "Trust" from Resident Evil 5.)

* * *

*"Great, another thug hired by Zena?" Chris asked, holding Emily close.

"Thug?" the man said. "You got it all wrong. True though, I was hired by Zena. The name is Brett, and unlike Kraus or Kirk, I won't fall for your little tricks."

"Chris," Emily then said. "The control panel must be somewhere up ahead. You go ahead, I'll take care of him."

"No Emily, I can't let you do that," Chris said. He couldn't lose her now, not now.

Emily knew what he was thinking. "Chris, you have to trust me on this. With this place gone, SIP can finally make an attempt to end this war. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Emily..." Chris said softly.

"Please, just do it for me," Emily said, a serious look in her eye. "Do it for all you care about."

Chris looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Alright," he then said. He was about to head out before Emily grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in for one final kiss. Once it was done, he gave another nod and then headed out.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is where the fighting music comes in. I have yet another song, this one called "Sad But True" from Resident Evil 5. And yes, it's a faster version of the previous song.)

* * *

Emily then looked at Brett. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said.

"That's fine, I'm not a big fan of two-on-one anyway," Brett said. *"So, shall we get this little rodeo started?"

"Yes, let's," Emily said as she attacked first, charging at him only with her fists. She tried landing a punch on him, but he easily blocked, trying to grab her arm. However, Emily had been trained enough to know what to do then, and instead grabbed his arm and wrist and sent him to the ground.

"Well, I see you've been trained well in CQC," Brett said, getting up. "Kind of surprising, actually."

Emily quickly took offense to that. "Why, because I'm a girl!?" She then attacked again, but Brett knew better and grabbed him by the arm and threw her backwards, causing her to hit the ground in pain.

"That hot temper of yours isn't going to help at all," Brett commented.

Emily then got up again in a battle stance. "I don't care," she said. "I'm just buying the time Chris needs to blow this place sky-high."

Brett just laughed. "What, your boyfriend? Unfortunately, that may not happen."

"What do you mean?" Emily said.

"Oh, he'll find out soon enough," Brett said with a grin.

* * *

Chris moved on and found himself in a large room, almost the size of a hanger. He then looked around and saw a ladder connecting to a balcony on the next floor. Whatever happened to stairs and elevators?

He started heading towards the ladder but then stopped. He could've sworn he heard something. He listened closely. There it was again, that same sound, a low thump. He then looked to his right and noticed it was coming from behind a rather large door. He then made his way over to check it out, his pistol drawn.

* * *

(A/N: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU NEVER INSPECT WEIRD NOISES! Ahem, anyway, we have another song to play here, perfect for what's about to happen. The name of the song is "Gigantic Attack" from Resident Evil 5. I promise we're almost done with these songs.)

* * *

As he got closer, the noise became louder and more rapid until something pierced through the metal. That something appeared to be a large leg. Suddenly, something burst right through the door, causing Chris to jump back.

It had to have been the largest spider, or arachnid, Chris had ever seen in his life. "Ugh, you have got to be kidding me," he then said. Now he knew why the place was abandoned. The creature highly resembled a giant spider, but it's head appeared to be covered in some sort of shell. A thick one at that. It then quickly noticed Chris. *"Shit!" Chris said outloud as he made a dash for the ladder. He quickly went up the ladder as the giant arachnid followed him.

Once he got on top of the balcony, he tried to run towards the next room, but then something small and long quickly wrapped around his throat, causing him to stop in his tracks and be sent backward, hitting the edge of the balcony. The spider was trying to strangle him and the string-like material was as hard as metal.

He was already starting to black out and everything was starting to get dizzy. Struggling, he tried to take out his knife. Once he did, he grabbed the string-like material and after a couple swipes, managed to break, causing him to hit the ground and gasp for breath. He then got up and attempted, though wobbling around, to get off the balcony.

However the spider, not done yet, then made a giant leap onto the balcony, causing to collapse on the one side. Chris then fell from the force and his pistol slipped from his hands, falling to the bottom. He tried climbing up but then the same material as before slid around his leg, trying to pull him in. Looking back, he pulled out his knife again and threw it right at the creature. He had succeeded in stabbing it in one of it's eyes as it let out a screech of pain, letting him go. It was now pissed.

It then used one of it's giant legs to knock Chris down again right towards the spider was. Right in front of him, the spider tried taking a bite out of him but Chris quickly kicked it right in the face, stunning it slightly. Chris then had an idea. Pulling out one of his grenades, he pulled off the pin. "Eat this!" he cried out, stuffing the grenade into the spider's mouth.

The resulting explosion caused the spider to wail in pain, as well as crack it's shell, exposing it's "brain." Coming up with another idea, he then took out another grenade and repeated the same process. "How about another one!?" The next explosion completely blew off the shell, exposing the creature's central nervous system. Taking his rifle, he unloaded a full clip into the creature's head until finally, it let out one last moan before falling to the ground, dead.

Chris, still gasping for breath from that near-death constriction, let out a sigh of relief. Taking back his knife, now covered in blood, he then climbed up the collapsed balcony until finally he made it to the next room.

To his relief, he saw that the control panel was also in this room. Not knowing how much longer Emily could handle, he quickly planted the last of the C4 and set the charges. He then quickly went back, got his pistol, and headed back towards where Emily was.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this should be the second to last song of the chapter. The name of this song is "Ilos Battle" from Mass Effect.")

* * *

Emily, now close to exhaustion, looked at Brett. He seemed exhausted too, but maybe not as much as she was. _"Please hurry Chris, I don't have much more time to give," _she thought. She then attempted one last attack, but quickly felt the exhaustion hit her as Brett grabbed her and held her close.

"Poor dear, you appear all tired out. That's a shame," Brett said. Emily then gasped slightly as she felt something sharp pierce her back. "Sorry love, but I've got other places to be." He then left her there as she fell onto her knees.

"Emily!" Chris' voice rang out as he caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

She then looked to him with a small smile. "I always knew you'd be there to catch me when I fall," she said.

"Emily, how bad is it?" Chris asked.

"Just a knife wound," Emily said.

Chris saw the wound and saw she was bleeding pretty badly. "Hold on Emily," he then said. He then cut off part of his sleeve and used it as a gauze for the wound. "I'll get a medic for you quickly. Can you walk?"

"I think so," Emily said, trying to get up. However, she then stumbled.

*"Perhaps not," Chris said. "Here, get on my back."

Emily then got up slowly. "Well, if that's the case, take this then," she said, giving him her pistol. She then got on his back with her arms around his neck. "We'll make it out, right?"

"Of course we will," Chris said as the two of them made their way out. "Don't worry, until we get you a medic, the nanomachines should be able to treat part of the wound."

They then descended downwards and finally made it out of the power plant. Once they got to a far enough distance, Chris hit the detonator, causing the building to blow sky-high. "Look at that Emily," Chris then said. "The mission... it's finally over. Emily?" He then panicked when he didn't hear a response and quickly laid her down. "Emily please, say something!"

Emily then slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling once more. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Emily, please tell me you're okay," Chris practically begged.

"I don't know," Emily said. "I'm not sure if this would be right... but it seems like the nanomachines aren't working."

"What!?" Chris almost yelled. "But they have to!"

"Maybe perhaps, these aren't as efficient as the ones you have," Emily said. A tear then rolled down her cheek. "That's too bad. I was hoping we would get that break we deserved."

"Emily!" Chris said, starting to shake. "Please, you're going to be alright, I know it! Just please hold on!"

"Chris... are you crying?" Emily then said. "Oh Chris." She then took his hand. "My life may not have been the best, but at least it ended on a good note. That's because I got the opportunity to meet you and be with you, and I don't regret that one bit."

"Emily..." Chris then repeated.

"Chris, I ask only one thing from you," Emily then said. "Finish what has been started. Not just for me, but for Dex and Rick. Because we were all friends in this. But you, you are what keeps us alive in spirit. And don't ever forget that. But just remember, I'll always love you, no matter."

"I..." Chris then said. "I'll always love you too. And like Dex said, we'll meet again on the other side, and we'll continue what we started."

Emily laughed slightly. "Yeah... I'll be looking forward to that. We'll see each other again... real soon." Her hand then fell from Chris' grasp and he knew she was now gone.

_"Please look after Emily. For both me and Dex. She's the closest thing I have and I know we both want her to see the end of this for good. So please Chris, take care of her."_

Chris just sat there, right next to Emily. All of a sudden, the tears then came to his eyes. It was the first time in three years that he had ever shed a tear. "Emily," he then said, holding her close and sobbing. After a couple of minutes, he then laid her down again softly and looked around. He saw a shovel nearby and then knew what had to be done.

Almost half the day he spent digging that one whole, but never tired because it was for Emily's sake. Once he finished digging the hole, he took off his uniform and covered Emily's body with it. Then, gently, he placed her at the bottom of the hole. He then began the hardest part, refilling the hole.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this will be the last song of the chapter. The name of this song is called "Vengeance is Mine" from Epica.)

* * *

*Once he had finally finished, it had started raining, as if the earth was mourning with him. Chris stared at the ground, where Emily was now. "Guys, I knew going into this mission was dangerous. But I had thought I would able to protect you all. I was wrong. I failed all of you, and the fault is all mine. I wish there was a way I could change everything, but I won't. I may have failed you now, but I won't fail again, because I will do what Emily told me to do: finish the job." He then looked into the sky. "DO YOU HEAR ME ZENA!? I AM STILL STANDING AND WILL TAKE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! BUT MARK MY WORDS, I WILL END THIS WAR AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALL BROUGHT TO JUSTICE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

All of a sudden, he started to feel dizzy once again. He then started coughing and once he looked at his hands, saw they were covered in blood. "What?" he then said, starting to lose consciousness. "What is happening to me?" It became more and more dizzy until he finally fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

(A/N: WHY ME!? WHY DID I HAVE TO KILL EMILY!? I loved her, because she reminded me so much of Tifa. Well, she may be gone but she's still in my heart, and that's what matters. And yes, I do love Tifa. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter with it's mixture of action and drama and angst. Til then, I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and just think, NO SCHOOL!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. A Shattered Heart

(A/N: Okay, as you may or may not know, this is the beginning of the second half of this story. I know right? This is where things get interesting. Anyway, I actually have two songs here, but once again, they're just part of the soundtrack. The first one is "Enjoy The Unknown" (Yeah, I'm putting this song in a better scene) by And One, and the other is "Already Over" by Red, which is another theme to this story. As you can tell, both songs are rather sad and depressing.)

* * *

Chapter 10: A Shattered Heart

"So it's really safe now to be in the city?" Pikette asked as she and Sadie, who were in her Jeep, were driving towards Sunyshore City.

"For the most part," Sadie said. "Zena has been driven out of the city for now, but who knows what their next strategy will be."

"I just hope Chris is alright," Pikette said. "I haven't heard from him in hours."

"Well, you know Chris," Sadie said. "Once he's focused on a mission, he can't let anything distract him. Not that he doesn't want to talk to you-"

"I know," Pikette said. "Ugh, I remember back then when things seemed a lot easier."

"Yeah," Sadie said. The only reason she was here in the first place was because of Zena. If it had not been the case, she knew she would've still been with Chris in their own world, at least that's how they saw it as. And despite what she said or thought, there was no denying that she still had feelings for him. She always did, and leaving him was the one thing she totally regretted. "I think we all wish that..."

"Sadie, there something wrong?" Pikette asked.

"Nah, just thinking of someone," Sadie said as she pressed down a little harder on the pedal, causing the Jeep to accelerate as it continued it's way towards the city.

* * *

They then finally reached the city, and weren't surprised to see the damage done to it. Everything seemed calm as SIP soldiers guided their way. Soon, they parked right outside the hospital. "The hospital?" Pikette asked.

"It's our temporary base of operations until we can actually find a good place to set up," Sadie explained. "Plus, there's a chance Chris might be here."

They then got out of the car and headed towards the hospital. Once getting inside, they immediately saw a doctor who was talking to some of the soldiers. "Excuse me doctor," Sadie then said, coming up to him. "I was wondering if Chris Johnson has shown up here?"

"Johnson?" the doctor asked. "Oh, you mean Sergeant Johnson. Yes, he arrived here about four hours ago."

"Oh, that's good," Sadie said. "Where is he right now? We wish to see him."

The doctor then hesitated. "Well... the thing is..."

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked. "He's okay, isn't he?"

"Well yes," the doctor said quickly. "He's just... not in the best shape right now."

"Why?" Sadie asked. "Please, tell us doctor."

The doctor then sighed. "Alright," he said. "The truth is, he was brought in four hours ago unconscious. The soldiers who brought him said that they found him in the middle of nowhere. But, that's not the worse part."

"The worse part?" Sadie said fearfully.

"We can't exactly explain what may have happened, but Johnson had lacerations around his neck and blood on his hands," the doctor said. "We could be wrong, but it looked like he was trying to commit suicide."

"What!?" Pikette cried out suddenly. "No way! Chris would never do anything like that!"

"Okay, well _if _that was what he was trying to do, why do it in the first place?" Sadie asked.

The doctor looked in both directions to make sure they weren't being overheard and then said quietly, "Well, from what I've heard, Johnson was in a group with other people, and I guess from what it sounds like he was the only one left to make it out alive." Once Pikette heard this, a pang of sadness and sympathy hit her. She had a feeling Chris would take it hard if such a case happened, but suicide seemed out of the picture.

"Perhaps we should go see him?" Sadie suggested.

"I don't think it'll make a difference," the doctor said. "He just sits in his room. Hasn't moved for four hours straight and hasn't made a response to anyone."

"Trust me, I know he'll open up to us," Pikette said.

"Very well, I'll show you to his room," the doctor said. They then followed him down the hallway until they reached one of the final doors on the left.

"Hang on," Sadie said. "Maybe it might be best we do this one at a time, just for Chris' sake. Pikette, you go in first. I'll wait until you're done."

"Alright," Pikette said. The doctor then opened up the door and she went inside. She instantly saw Chris lying on the bed, his back towards her. "Chris?" she then said. "Hey, it's me." However, Chris didn't move nor respond. Was he asleep? No, Pikette could tell he was awake and he wasn't even responding to her. She then went over and got on top of the bed, next to him. "Chris, please don't shut me out!" she begged. "I know what you're feeling right now but please just tell me what happened?"

"You want to know what happened?" Chris all of a sudden said. He then turned to face her and she almost jumped back in shock. He looked like he went to hell and back. His face looked sunken in and she could see there were lacerations around his neck. But it was his eyes that scared her. They were bloodshot and showed a fury she had never seen before, and it shook her to her core. "Before my very eyes, I saw each of the closest friends I had die just like that. And what did I do? Nothing. Nothing at all. Because of my lack of action, they're all dead."

He then turned back around to face the same way as before and Pikette knew there was no point in trying to engage him in conversation and with a deep sigh, headed towards the door. He then noticed the door didn't seem to close but didn't bother turning around. Once it did, however, it wasn't long before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He then turned around again to see a familiar face. "Sadie!?" he said quickly.

"Hey," she then said, smiling at him. "Is it a bad time to say you look absolutely terrible?"

"Not really," Chris said. "I'd be completely bullshitting you if I said I looked fine."

Sadie laughed slightly. "Well, I see not all of your humor has left you." Her face then turned serious. "Listen Chris, I've heard what people said, and all I'm saying is that I just hope you're doing alright, inside and out."

"You think I was trying to kill myself?" Chris asked. "It doesn't surprise me if you do, since it practically looks like I tried."

"No," Sadie said. "I know you're hurting inside, but I know you well enough that you don't go so far to do something like that."

"This is true," Chris said. "You'd like to sit down?"

"Sure," Sadie said, and she then took off her shoes and landed right on top of the bed Chris was lying on.

"Um, Sadie? What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"You know, at one point you didn't mind me being so close to you," Sadie reminded him. "Besides, I just made a long drive here from Jubilife so I'm just the littlest bit tired."

"Fair enough," Chris said. He then sighed. "Listen Sadie, I know I've said this before, but I'm just glad you aren't really... well, dead. Everyday I had been praying for you, thinking you were looking down on me. And well... although I was a bit upset to have found you alive, I had never felt any happier."

"I know, I'm sorry too, for leaving you like that," Sadie said. She then placed her head right on his shoulder. "I wish I had never gotten involved with what I did, nor did I want any of this to happen. We could've lived simpler, much happier lives."

"Yeah, I miss that too," Chris said. He then noticed her hand was right next to his.

"You know, me and my boyfriend broke up a couple of weeks ago," Sadie said.

Chris then looked to her, surprised. "What!? Sadie, I'm so sorry. But why?"

"Well, there's a good reason for that," Sadie said. She then took a deep breath, ready to say what she had to say. "The thing is, despite leaving you for so long and eventually finding someone else, I still had feelings for you. I just couldn't tell you before because I had never thought I was going to see you again."

"Sadie..." Chris then said quietly. "I... I was starting to feel the same, once I saw you again. But I feel terrible even saying that."

"Don't be," Sadie said. "I know, Pikette told me about Emily. I can understand, because she was like you in so many ways. And I'm really sorry about her death and the others with you."

"Thanks," Chris said. He then looked to her and she saw sadness etched all over his face. "Sadie? Sometimes... have you ever not want to get attached to someone, because you're afraid to feel pain if you lose them?"

Sadie gasped suddenly. She then looked down slightly as a tear escaped her eyes. "Yes," she said. She then grasped Chris' hand and held it tightly. "Ever since this began, I had been worried about you every hour, every minute, and every second, because I could never possibly know if you would still be alive or not. That's how much I care about you." She suddenly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing both of them to blush instantly. Despite that, they suddenly both felt like they did six years ago.

Chris then suddenly smiled slightly. "Hey, you remember back then what I said the day your dog Buster died?"

Sadie giggled slightly. "How could I forget?" she said. "I believe what you said was, "Buster isn't gone for good. He's up in heaven, and heaven is only a doorway away." That made me feel so better that day. Thanks for that."

"Of course, that's what friends are for, but then again, we were dating at the time," Chris said.

Sadie smiled. "You remember the time you were at my house and were both sixteen? We were upstairs in my room making out. We were going to end up doing it until my dad practically came barging into my room."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Chris said, laughing. "If we had gone any farther than we did or if your dad didn't like me as much as he did, I would've been dead."

"Aww no," Sadie said, giggling. "Daddy knew you wouldn't do something like that."

Chris then decided to put an arm around her. "You know, once this is all over, you think maybe... we could start over?" But even as Chris said this, his thoughts went back to before he passed. He had been coughing up blood, which could only mean one thing. The mutation from the nanomachines was shutting down his body slowly, but even though it was slow, Chris knew at some point he was going to truly meet his fate. He just couldn't tell anyone about it right now.

"We could," Sadie said. "Or, we could start over right now?"

"Well, the thing is, I don't think a hospital is one of the best places to do this," Chris said.

"Yeah, there's a thing called "lock the door,"" a voice then said. They both looked to see Pikette standing in the doorway.

"Pikette!" Chris said angrily. "Have you been listening in on us!?"

"Well... kind of," Pikette said.

Chris sighed. He then smiled slightly. "Guess some things never change, huh Pikette?"

Pikette then smiled. "Yep, that sounds like the Chris I know."

"Yeah, it does," Chris said, laughing. "Alright, alright, you win. I know what you two were trying to do. By the way, I'm sorry about before, Pikette."

"Apology accepted," Pikette said. "Except, you'll have to earn it first." She then closed the door.

"Huh?" Chris said, real confused.

"Ready Sadie?" Pikette asked.

"You bet," Sadie said. "GET HIM!"

They then attacked Chris right on his bed, holding him down and tormenting him, but it was all out of love. It was a good thing the door was closed or else anyone passing by wouldn't have known what the hell they were doing.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that turned out to be a happy ending. Although, like the old saying goes, all good things don't last forever. Oh, that was a bit of foreshadowing there, wasn't it? Pretty much, things are gonna get interesting from here on out and pretty much you'll end up seeing a side of Chris not seen before, and one you may not like. ANYWAY.... I'm just gonna stop there so hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope all of you had a good amount of turkey today.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. Putting The Pieces Back In Place

(A/N: You know, I realized last chapter I could've been so mean and just said that the story is over. But it's not, obviously, since you're seeing this. Last chapter on is practically Act 2 of the story, and you'll see why soon.)

* * *

Chapter 11: Putting the Pieces Back In Place

The next morning, Chris was sitting up on his bed, reading the morning newspaper. One of the articles mentioned the recapturing of Sunyshore, if you could call it that, with all details about the entire operation. _"Guess you can never win a fight without losing something, huh Emily?" _Chris thought.

Some may think it's crazy that he talked to Emily in his mind, but then again, she may have been gone, but it still felt like he was having a conversation with her. He then read a small commentary from a citizen stating that while what Zena has done is terrible, such a situation will cause the region to be put under military control. Funny how he could easily dismiss that statement.

Soon, a nurse came in, serving breakfast. "It's good to see you're in much better shape," she said. "SIP is always gonna need your help."

"Well, I guess that's gonna be a problem once I grow old and retire," Chris said with a smile.

The nurse, who appeared to only be a couple years older than him, smiled. "By the way, this letter came in this morning," she said, looking to the envelope that was on his tray.

"I see," Chris said, picking it up. She was about to leave the room before he said, "Excuse me, did whoever give this to you say who it was from?"

"Afraid not," the nurse said. Once she left, Chris took another look at the envelope. It said his name in bold letters. Only thing was, there was no address back, meaning it must've been important. He opened the envelope and took out the note. It was a small piece of paper which read:

_If you want to rid Zena Corp. for good, meet me inside the Vista Lighthouse at 4 pm._

The Vista Lighthouse? That was only about ten minutes from here, driving distance. Last he heard that area had been one of the last places to be cleared up. Of course, he knew this war wasn't over, not until he personally dealt with them. He then clenched his right hand into his fist. He still remembered what Emily asked for him to do, and he would fulfill it to the fullest.

Chris started thinking as he started to eat his breakfast. He would be cleared to leave the hospital at two, giving him plenty of time to arrive there. Still, it sounded suspicious, so it was best he'd come prepared. He then flinched a bit in pain as he put a hand to the cuts in his neck. He was still worried they were going to keep an extra eye on him because of what happened, and it greatly annoyed him.

Chris then looked back to the note. Whoever this person was, they must know Zena Corp. inside and out. Maybe perhaps he could get some answers as well. Maybe then he could finally end this once and for all.

There was then a knock at the door. "Come in," Chris said. The door then opened and Sadie came inside. "Hey," he said. "Wait a minute, since when are you up at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Well, that's what happens when you join the military," Sadie said, taking a seat right next to Chris. "Besides, you yourself were a lazy bum at one point."

"Touche'," Chris said as Sadie then took the newspaper. "Is Pikette still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she is," Sadie said, reading the paper. She then laughed. Apparently she read the same commentary as he did. "Oh, this is too good," she said. "I can easily imagine someone saying something just like this in Hoenn. Military control..."

"You think that's interesting, take a look at this," Chris said, handing her the note he received.

Sadie took a look at the note for a couple seconds and looked back to Chris. "Is this person for real?"

"Possibly," Chris said. "Wouldn't hurt to check it out. Besides, I get cleared at two anyway."

"I don't know," Sadie said. "It sounds risky. Maybe I should tag along."

"No," Chris said. "If this person wants to see me, they'll want to see me alone. Sadie, this could be our one chance to stop Zena for good."

"If you say so," Sadie said.

Chris then smiled slightly as he laid back in his bed. "So, were you really just asking that so you could tag along with me?" He then gave her a wink.

"Not true," Sadie said quickly. Chris' smile widened and soon Sadie found herself blushing. "Shut up."

"Awww," Chris said playfully. "What's wrong? Does Sadie want to be with her wuver, Chris?"

"Actually, I think Sadie wants Chris to shut the hell up," Sadie said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright," Chris said, putting up his hands in a peace gesture. "I don't think we need a fight here in the hospital."

Sadie laughed. "No, I think not." Her face then changed to sadness. "If you're going to see this person, that means you're going back out there? You think you can handle it?"

"I'm not sure," Chris said. "I think I can pull it off. What about you? What will you do?"

"Not sure either," Sadie said. "Guess it kind of depends on where they put me."

"Well..." Chris then said. "Maybe if I can, perhaps you can come along with me."

"Really?" Sadie said. "I'd appreciate that if you could." She then got to her feet. "Well, I better get going. Starting to feel pretty hungry."

She was about to leave but Chris quickly got to his feet. "Sadie, wait!" He then grabbed her wrist and without even stopping to think, he then kissed her full on the lips, catching her by surprise. After a full minute, they finally broke the kiss. Chris had a smile on his face. "I thought maybe you could stay a bit longer and we could... chat or something."

Sadie appeared to have second thoughts. "I suppose I could," she said. She then smirked. "But if I end up here more than an hour, you're coming with me to the cafeteria."

* * *

Later in the day, around three, Chris put back on his uniform, which had been cleaned for him. He then looked at the pistol Emily had given him. It was interesting how the littlest of things could trigger the biggest of memories, but he was alright. He slid it into his holster, making a promise to himself and Emily secretly that he would put it to good use.

"So, going back out there I see?" a voice then said.

Chris didn't have to turn around to know that it was Pikette. "Well, you know me," he said.

"Yes, I do," Pikette said, going up onto the bed. "Sadie told me where you were going. You sure it's not a trap?"

"That's a chance I'll have to take," Chris said. "If this is the key to finally stopping Zena, I'm willing to take it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Pikette said. "Just... be okay out there alright?"

"Hey, it'll take more than a bullet to take me down," Chris said. He then bit his tongue, wishing he hadn't said that. "Anyway, Pikette, there's something I need to tell you."

"I know," Pikette said. "You and Sadie are having feelings for each other. I understand."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Chris asked.

Pikette smiled while pointing to her temple. "Have you forgotten what I'm capable of doing?"

"I thought I told you not to do that?" Chris said.

"Hey, I couldn't help but sneak a peak," Pikette said. Chris then threw one of the pillows at her.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to keep my mind closed from now on," Chris said with a bit of a smile. "But, you're okay with that?"

Pikette just shook her head. "Chris, Chris, Chris," she said. "You know it's not like that anymore. True, I've had feelings for you before, but it came out when you were stuck _as _a Pikachu. That's why my feelings finally came out. But, this is better for you. Besides, we're just best friends now."

"Always?" Chris asked.

"Always," Pikette responded. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna cry in a little corner if I see you kiss another girl. Although, I have to admit you seem to go through women a lot. First Dawn, then me, then Emily-"

"Hey!" Chris said angrily, causing Pikette to laugh.

"I'm just kidding," she said. "I can understand how humans are like. Now, just don't be cheating on Sadie, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Chris said.

"Good," Pikette said. "So, you all ready to go?"

"Sure am," Chris said. "Things are about to get a lot more interesting."

* * *

Chris, Sadie, and Pikette soon found themselves in the hospital parking lot. "You know, I've just come to realize something," Chris said. "I don't have a way of getting to the lighthouse. My car and bike are back in Jubilife."

"Oh, I think I have a solution to that," Sadie said, taking out a pair of keys and pressing a button on the keypad. Soon, a black Dodge Challenger came right up to them.

"Nice," Chris said. "Where'd you get this bad boy from?"

"SIP donated it," Sadie said with a smile. "Guess it's appropriate since you tend to save everyone's butts. I personally picked it out, since I've always been more of a Dodge person, but I think it fits your tastes too." She then flung the keys to him.

"Thanks Sadie," Chris said, catching them. "I'll make sure to take good care of her."

It was quiet for a couple of moments until Pikette finally broke it. "Ahem," she then said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Well, are you gonna do it?" Pikette asked.

"Do what?" Chris asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh for crying out loud, are you going to kiss her or not!?" Pikette almost yelled.

Both he and Sadie instantly started blushing. Chris then looked to Sadie. "Just so she finally shuts up," he said, placing his lips against hers. After almost a minute, they finally parted.

"So, I have an idea," Pikette said, who was right between them on their shoulders. "When this is all over, I say we take a much-needed vacation down at the beach."

"I've got a better idea," Chris said, taking Pikette into his hands. "How about _we _go on vacation and _you _stay at home maintaining the apartment?"

Pikette obviously didn't like that much as her answer came in the form of electrocuting Chris.

"Pikette!" Sadie said, completely shocked, no pun intended. "Why did you do that?"

"No, it's fine Sadie," Chris said, getting up. The last time he had that experience was with Pikachu all those years ago. Unfortunately, Pikette's attacks were a lot worse. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, but I only did it because I love you," Pikette said.

"Alright," Chris said, brushing off his sleeves. "Time for me to head off. I'll let you both know when I get back." And with that, he got into his new car and headed off towards the Vista Lighthouse.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Chris finally arrived at the lighthouse. It was larger than he had expected. Getting out of the car, Chris went to the entrance doors, which opened for him. There was no one inside. Something didn't seem right.

Pulling out his pistol, he continued walking into the lighthouse. It was rather dark, and hard for Chris to see. All of a sudden, the lights flashed on and he was quickly surrounded by troops, but they weren't Zena troops. "Hold on," one of the soldiers then said, raising his hand. "Stand down." After the other soldiers lowered their weapons, the soldier that had spoken came up to Chris. "We were told you were coming," he said. "Follow me."

Slightly confused, Chris followed. The soldiers looked like SIP, but their uniforms appeared a bit different. They then went down a large hallway, and Chris was surprised to see what he saw. There were plenty of turrets, most likely motion-sensored. Then, going through another door, they went up a rather large set of stairs. Soon, they both got into an elevator which took them to the top floor. Once the doors opened again, they found themselves in a large room with a large window that displayed the ocean before them. "I will take my leave," the soldier then said, going back down through the elevator.

Chris, now alone, took a look around. There was a large desk and chair in front of the window, giving a nice view. He then walked up close to the window and looked outwards. Despite it being cloudy, it was still a breathtaking view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice then said. Chris turned around to see a man about in his mid-forties come up to him. "I'm glad you could come," he then said, holding out his hand. "The name is James."

"Chris. Chris Johnson," Chris said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, who wouldn't know that name by now?" James said, smiling slightly. "You've most certainly given Zena quite a bit of trouble lately."

"Yes," Chris said. He was rather curious. "Those soldiers... Are they part of SIP?"

"A private part of SIP," James responded. "They work under me. You may never have heard of them before, and that's a good thing. Exposing our identity would jeopardize us indefinitely."

"I see you've installed security to this place?" Chris said. It wasn't often you would see a lighthouse with turrets.

"Oh yes, the turrets," James said with a smile. "That's not all though. If one was able to get past them, they would have to deal with a laser grid. Very deadly. And even if someone made it past that, it wouldn't matter. Those stairs you went up? Once the door closed, the room immediately becomes filled with microwaves. No one tends to survive them."

"Looks like you got this place pretty secured," Chris commented, seemingly impressed. "Now, you said you could help me?"

"Yes," James said, taking a seat in his chair. "You see, at one point I was once part of Zena, one of the scientists to be exact. I may not be a military expert, but I have a good feeling what Zena likes to do."

"So you can expose what they may plan to do next?" Chris asked.

"Not exactly," James said. "We have a satellite scouting their current whereabouts, but they've hidden themselves pretty well. If I had to guess, they must be outside the outskirts of the city, regrouping. Reinforcements may not come until later on."

"I see," Chris said. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to do me a favor," James said. "We may be part of SIP, but we have to keep our identity hidden, so what I am asking you to do is keep all information on what you do confidential. It's for the best. Also, as much as we would love to take down Zena quickly, this could easily become a war of attrition. However, attacking them day by day will cause them to lose their moral, and it will eventually cause them to quit. This making sense?"

"Yes, understood," Chris said. So much for Sadie tagging along in this. "So, what will I do first?"

"Our Intelligence has confirmed there is a Zena base about a klick outside the city limits," James explained. Taking it out will cause a huge dent in their attempts to counterattack. I will have my men supply you with what you need, seeing as you're going in alone. One more thing. Have you ever been put on any assassination missions?"

"Can't say I have," Chris responded.

"Well, then now will be good practice," James said. "There in that base is General Betz, one of the major generals in the war effort. Taking him out will also cause a great deal of moral loss."

"Wait, but won't the explosion kill him in the process?" Chris asked.

"Perhaps, but we can't take the chance that he might survive," James said. "You remember the July 20 Plot?"

"Good point," Chris said. "Am I to leave right away?"

"Yes," James said. "Contact me once the job is done. My frequency is 143.58. Then meet me tomorrow and we will discuss what will be done that day."

"Understood," Chris said, taking his leave and heading towards the elevator. Once going down, an idea came to his mind and a smile etched on to his face. Pulling out his cell phone, which he used for specific conditions, he then dialed a number onto it. "Yes, about that item I bought. I'm going to need it for something. Here's where you'll meet me..."

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I told you it wasn't over yet. This is actually where things will get interesting, especially next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have one other thing to say... YOU JUST LOST THE GAME! XD)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Walking Down A Dark Path

(A/N: And to start this all off, I have yet another song. This is where the barrage of trailer music and such begins. By the way, they need more "trailer music" in actual movies. Immediate Music, Two Steps From Hell, X-Ray Dog, Epic Score, you name it. They tend to be the best parts of a soundtrack. Anyway, the name of this song is "Imperativa" by Immediate Music, who by the way come up with amazing tracks.)

* * *

Chapter 12: Walking Down A Dark Path

*It was raining in the outskirts of Sunyshore City. A large building was the main part of the suburbs, but little did people know this was one of the few bases that Zena still held. Or at least, for the time being.

One of the soldiers was guarding the doors to the base, keeping a keen eye out for any intruders or those who looked suspicious. Then, he saw a figure walking towards him, wearing a trench coat. The soldier immediately raised his weapon. "Sir, this is a restricted area," the soldier then said. "I highly suggest you go back to where you previously were." However, the figure kept coming. "Sir, if you come any closer, I will forced to take unnecessary actions."

But still, the person kept coming and before the soldier could do anymore, the figure grabbed him quickly and then, taking out a knife, slit his throat while having a hand over his mouth. Once the soldier appeared dead, the figure took off the coat he was wearing, revealing himself to be none other than Chris, and then drug the body to the backside so that he could not be seen.

Chris, now wearing a Zena uniform, walked into the base. It was, surprisingly, rather calm has other soldiers passed him by. Now it was time for him to start his mission. With whatever hidden spot he found, he secretly and quickly planted C4 and armed the charges. He went around the entire base, making sure not to cause attention to himself and planted C4 where he could.

Once that was completed, he then moved on to his next objective: kill General Betz. James via radio told him where his office was in the base. Chris had also made sure to attach a silencer onto his gun. No need to cause attention. The other thing that had to be done was give a Betz a reason of why he was there in the first place, so that he would not become suspicious. Also, it would be a good time to get some info as well.

Soon, he found the office where Betz was supposed to be. He then gave two short knocks. "Come in," a ruff voice then said. He entered the room and standing at a desk was Betz. He appeared to be a middle-aged man with slightly gray hair and a mustache. "Yes son, can I help you?" Betz said after each of them gave a salute.

"Yes sir," Chris said, closing the door. He then took a seat. "I've been hearing this rumor about a counter-strike from some of the other soldiers. Is this true?"

"We haven't heard word from our superiors yet," Betz said. "However, once we get the word, then we'll find out what our next plan will be. Is that all?"

Chris then got up. "Not quite sir." In a flash, Chris whipped out his pistol and before Betz could react, three shots rang out and Betz fell to the ground dead, those three shots right into his skull. Chris then moved quickly by placing the body flat behind the desk so that no one would see him.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now this is where the action comes in, and I have the perfect music for it. Brian Tyler has become a new favorite of mine, since he composes awesome tracks. This one here is called "Assassin" from the movie Bangkok Dangerous.)

* * *

*He was about to leave quietly until the alarm then went off. "Shit," Chris then said. Somehow, someone must've heard the gunshots. He was trapped now. He had only a few clips to take on all the soldiers that would be coming. Then, he saw the vent in the one corner. Sighing, he then took the detonator and clenched his teeth right on it before changing back into a Pokemon. Blasting the vent right off the wall, he began crawling through it, not sure where he was going to end up as soldiers on the other side busted into the room, confused as to where he went.

Once getting to another hallway, Chris kicked out the other vent and started running, looking for a way out. However, he was quickly tailed by some of the other Pokemon in the base and before he knew it, he was then surrounded.

"That's enough!" one of them said, a Manectric. "There's nowhere else for you to go, so surrender!"

Chris, realizing what he had to do now, took the detonator out of his mouth and into his paw. "Sorry guys, but I'm in a hurry," Chris said, pushing the button. The sudden explosion knocked the Pokemon off their feet and slammed them against the wall. Fortunately, Chris came up with a back-up plan and decided to delay each blast, meaning he had to move quick.

Using the time he had to his advantage, he moved quickly towards the exit, smashing open the door and jumping as far as he could as the rest of the base blew up and exploded in flame, causing him to be pushed farther. He hit the ground and stayed there for a couple moments. Then, he got up slowly and looked behind to see what was left of the building.

Changing back, he then gave a call to James. "James, this is Chris, mission accomplished," Chris said.

"Very well done," James said on the other line. "I think that will be all for today, seeing as we don't want to rush this. Meet me tomorrow morning and we will discuss what's to be done then. James out."

Chris was about to get up until he felt something hard and metal against his temple. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said. Chris glanced upwards to see one of the last people he wanted to see right now. Brett stood right next to him with a smirk on his face. "Seems I've caught you off guard Johnson, that's not like you."

"What do you want Brett?" Chris said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I've told you before, I'm completing my mission," Brett said. "And it looks it's just about done."

Chris almost laughed. "You're going to kill me? You must be joking." He then quickly grabbed the gun from his head and pulled Brett so that Chris was right behind him, and now _he _was the one pointing the gun at him. "The fact I have quicker reflexes than you. Now _that _must be a joke."

"Still angry huh?" Brett said, who didn't appear too phased with the position he was in. "Because I killed your precious honey bun?" He then let out a grunt of pain as Chris kicked him in the back of his knee, almost causing him to fall.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this could very well be the last song of the chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, this next song, well, I'm not quite sure how to explain it. It has a mixture of emotions to it. The name of the song is "Zombie Hunter" by X-Ray Dog. I don't know who comes up with these song titles, but oh well, the music is still worth listening to.)

* * *

*"If I was in a worser mood, I wouldn't have hesitated to pull the trigger already and slam a slug right into your fucking skull!" Chris said angrily. "However, I'm not quite in my killing mood."

"Well, that's too bad because I am!" Brett said. He then elbowed Chris in the ribs hard, knocked the gun out of his hand, and with large force threw him to the ground. He was trying to get his gun but Chris quickly got to his feet, ran, and tackled Brett to the ground. Rolling him over, Chris started punching him right in the face, mostly out of anger, but also because he deserved it.

However, Brett regained his composure and used his legs to kick Chris off of him. Brett then grabbed a hold of him and started returning the favor. While doing so, Chris went for the gun in his holster. Then, Brett grabbed a hold of a large rock next to him and was about to smash Chris' face in until Chris finally got his gun out and pulled the trigger.

Brett then cried out in pain as he quickly got off, holding his right knee. Apparently, Chris shot him in the kneecap. "You bastard!" Brett said between clenched teeth.

Chris then got up and looked at Brett with disgust. "You're not the one who should be talking!" Chris said. "Going out and killing innocent people? Have you no shame?" He then looked around and saw an abandoned Humvee. He then an entire tank full of gas. Walking over to it, he then took the tank out of the vehicle.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Brett said, who still couldn't get up. "What the-!? What the hell are you-!?" He was then cut off as gasoline was poured all over him, including his face.

Once he was finished, Chris then threw the tank right next to Brett, where it kept pouring. "It's people like you who make me sick," Chris then said. "You get taken in by Zena, and they do terrible things to you, and yet, despite what they do, you still decide to join them. I have nothing more to say to you." He then started walking away but soon then turned around. "By the way," he then added, pulling out his gun. "This is for Emily." He then pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the tank, causing it to explode and the resulting explosion caught Brett's entire body on fire.

Ignoring Brett's yells of pain and agony, Chris walked away from it all. He then let out a sigh of relief. _"It's finally over," _he thought to himself. _"You can finally rest in peace, Emily." _After a couple more minutes, he then took out the keys he had been holding onto and pushed the button on the pad. In a matter of minutes, Chris' car arrived. He got into the car and quickly drove back to Sunyshore.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Chris was lying on his bed, watching the evening news. "It appears that the war in Sunyshore is starting to come to a close," the news anchor said. "There were reports of a large explosion just outside of the city, and SIP officials have confirmed that the building was actually a hidden base of Zena forces. Bill Schneider will have more to report coming up."

_"I can only hope it's coming to a close," _Chris thought. Ever since the conflict began, hospitals and Pokemon Centers in all regions had been struggling for medical supplies. Luckily Bi-Cell, one of the smaller pharmaceutical companies, have been able to supply with what they had and because of Zena's actions, they could easily become the next largest company. All of a sudden, there came a knocking at the door. "Come in," Chris then said. The door then opened and Chris saw that Sadie was at the door, carrying a small bag. "Sadie?" he said, quickly getting to his feet. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Sadie said. Chris noticed she seemed uncomfortable. "Um listen," she then said, blushing slightly. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

The question caught Chris off guard and he started to blush as well. "Sure you can," he said. "But, may I ask why you're coming over here?"

"I don't know," Sadie said quickly. "Just want to hang out, you know?"

"Um, right," Chris said. He was starting to catch on what's going on. "Wait, where's Pikette?"

"She's watching TV in our room, and she knows I'm here," Sadie said. "I need to get changed. Is it alright if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead," Chris said.

Sadie then went to the bathroom and the second she closed the door, she leaned against it, her breathing a bit more ragged. What was happening to her? She hadn't felt like this since... she had met him that day. _"No, I have to ignore it," _Sadie thought. She then got changed. However, she was only in her bra and panties when she stopped, recalling what had happened the afternoon after she had met Chris. It was the strangest feeling she had ever felt.

All of a sudden, she felt the panties she was wearing become wet and some warm liquid was dripping down her leg. "Shit!" Sadie said, blushing in embarrassment as she put her hands over her face. "Not again!"

"Sadie!?" Chris said behind the door. "Are you alright!?"

Sadie's eyes widened in horror and surprise. "No, I'm fine!" she responded. "I just... dropped my earring, that's all." She then let out a sigh of relief. It was happening all over again, just like it that day. Of course, she never told a soul about it, and how could she? She then looked in the mirror again, and once seeing herself, her thoughts of Chris then returned. "Well," she whispered. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to do it just a little bit." She then slid her hand down her panties to her sensitive spot and began pleasuring herself. She moaned quietly as the sensations she felt started to arise in her body. After a couple of minutes, she finally stopped. She was at her breaking point now and knew what she had to do, and if Chris didn't want to do it, too bad for him.

Opening the door, she then looked to Chris. "Hey big boy," she said in a seductive manner.

Chris looked over and the second he saw her, his eyes widened greatly. "S-Sadie?" he said, a bit surprised.

"Mm-hmm," Sadie responded. She then walked over to him. "Chris, our relationship may have been a roller coaster ride, but I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I can't wait any longer."

Chris obviously knew what she was talking about. He just wished he hadn't already done it with three other girls. "You know, you could've just asked," he said. He then smiled. "Get over here."

Sadie smiled and then jumped onto the bed, right on top of him. "I don't know what to expect what will come in the next couple of days," she said. "But, right now, all I wish is to be with you, just like before." Their lips then met as they started kissing each other. Sadie then ended up taking off Chris' shirt and then went for the jeans he was wearing while still kissing him.

Finally, after stripping each other down and exposing themselves, they broke their kiss. "You're really willing to go through this?" Chris asked.

"Absolutely," Sadie responded. "And this time, no interruptions." However, she then downwards.

"Wait a minute," Chris said. He then stopped as Sadie began giving him oral, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head. "Sadie, what are you doing?"

Sadie then smiled. "Hey, there's gotta be a first to everything, right?" She then continued what she was doing. She had a point, and this was definitely a first for both of them. After a couple minutes, she finally stopped. "Just had to get you warmed up," she said with a wink. "And boy do you seem ready."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Chris responded, causing Sadie to giggle. "Now, are we going to get to this or not?"

"Sorry," Sadie said. "Just... be a little gentle okay?"

"Of course," Chris said. They then kissed once more as Sadie felt Chris go inside her, causing Sadie to moan slightly. Chris then went another step further as he grasped one hand around her breast and another around her rear, squeezing both, causing her to moan even more. Chris then began kissing her neck. If this was the opportunity he had, he might as well make the best of it.

After a couple more minutes, Chris then gasped slightly. "Sadie," he then said. "I'm getting close."

"It's okay," Sadie responded. "So am I."

"You're sure?" Chris asked.

Sadie nodded. "I had been thinking about this for awhile. When this is all over, I want us to be together, because we both love each other and maybe at some point, start having a family."

"I..." Chris said. He hadn't even thought about that, but then again, if Sadie wanted it, how could he argue against it? "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Thank you Chris," Sadie said. She then gasped and clenched Chris tightly as she gritted her teeth. Finally, she relaxed and looked to Chris, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I just came."

"Sadie!" Chris then said suddenly. He felt very close and all of a sudden went over and he came inside her. Sadie felt it as well and sighed a bit in pleasure. Finally, she laid down on Chris' chest.

"That... was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt," she then said.

"And to think we could've done this a long time ago," Chris said.

"Yeah," Sadie said, smiling. "Thanks a lot Dad."

"So, you're being serious about this?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Sadie said. "You're the only one I can see myself with in the future, and that makes me happy enough."

Chris then gave her a hug. "I feel the same way," he said.

"Hmm, there's just one thing I feel bad about," Sadie said.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Well, we did kind of make a mess in these sheets, and I feel bad about the people cleaning them," Sadie said. That got the both of them to laugh, maybe a little harder than they should have, but it was still funny. Sadie then yawned. "Wow, do I feel tired all of a sudden."

"You still want to spend the night here?" Chris said. "Or did you just come here to use me as a pleasure toy."

"Hey," Sadie said sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You know you're more than a pleasure toy. Maybe a sex toy."

Chris just smiled. "Thanks, love you too." He then pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Well, it is almost ten, so guess it wouldn't hurt to get to bed a bit early."

"Thank goodness," Sadie said, laying over onto her side. "Just do me a favor," she then said. "If you end up doing anything, please at least wake me up for it."

"Will do," Chris said as he laid next to her. "Just make sure to do the same."

"I'll try," Sadie said.

It wouldn't be long before she fell asleep. However, Chris was still awake, with a lot on his mind. He guessed it was destined for him and Sadie to be together in the first place. But that wasn't what he was worried about. He wasn't sure what else James had in store for him as the war continued on. And now, Sadie possibly wanted to start a family, something that he had never thought about. He then smiled. He just hoped Pikette was good with children.

Finally, he turned back around and laid his head on the pillow next to Sadie, catching the scent of body wash she had used this morning. He lightly grazed her arm until he himself finally fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Good grief, now it's four girls he's had sex with. Wish I was that lucky. Ahem, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, no one was harmed in the making of this story, except for a few second-degree burns.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. Descending Deeper Down

Chapter 13: Descending Deeper Down

_Another dream. This was starting to get annoying. For once, Chris was in his human form and was in a weird place, if you call it that. It looked like some sort of dark void. What was going on? All of a sudden, there was a strange dark portal that appeared out of nowhere and through it came a Ninetales, the same Ninetales that has been haunting his dreams._

_"You again," Chris said. "Why do you keep appearing to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"I've already told you why," the Ninetales said. "And I don't need to explain myself again. You know why I keep coming to you again and again."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris said._

_"Do not lie to me!" the Ninetales snarled. "I am perfectly aware of what you do. Killing someone like that for revenge. Do you even think of what you do?"_

_"You know nothing about me!" Chris snapped._

_"You think I don't know you Chris?" the Ninetales said, smiling. "I can look inside your memories, your nightmares, your dreams. You're a man haunted by two terrible words: what if? You wonder if there was a chance you could've saved the ones you loved, especially the girl."_

_"You shut your fucking mouth!" Chris said angrily._

_"You see, you're constantly full of anger," the Ninetales said. "It is because of what had happened to you, present and past. You are the inescapable result of your tragedy, just as I am the inescapable result of you. But enough games, it is time for you to fulfill your fate and release the darkness creeping in your heart!" The Pokemon then leaped, fangs bared, right onto Chris knocking him down and going for his throat. However, Chris managed to block the attack with his arm so that it's fangs sank into his arm. "And yet, you still resist," the Ninetales said. "Why bother?"_

_"You can say what you want, but I'm not listening!" Chris yelled. With a large amount of force, he managed to throw the Pokemon off of him and he quickly got to his feet._

_However, the Pokemon just stood there, staring at him. "I see," he said. He then smiled, but no longer in a menacing way. "If that is what you believe, then I hope you hold on to that statement."_

_"Huh?" Chris said. Something weird was going on here. "Wait a minute. Despite what you've said you are, you're accepting the choice I make?"_

_The Ninetales then froze in surprise, something Chris had never seen from the Pokemon. The Pokemon then laughed. "I see, you've finally caught on. True, I am not really what I say I am, but I cannot explain. At least, not right now." The portal from before appeared again. "Until then, this is goodbye."_

_"What? Hey, wait a minute!" Chris said, but the Pokemon was gone, now leaving Chris alone and very confused.

* * *

_Soon, Chris woke back up into reality. Sadie, who was right next to him, was still sleeping. He looked over to the clock on his desk, which read 6:43. As much as he didn't want to get up, he realized James would be expecting him sometime soon.

Sadie then let out a small moan and took Chris' hand into hers. Chris smiled as he clenched her hand softly, while grazing it with his thumb. He then went right next to her. "I'll be back tonight," he whispered into her ear before kissing her on the forehead. After that, he then got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. About ten minutes later, he got dressed and quietly left the room. As soon as he got out of the hospital, he went to his car and got into it. Pulling out of the driveway, he then headed back towards the Vista Lighthouse.

He had another dream again. But this one appeared different. Whoever this Pokemon was, Chris was starting to think that it's trying to play mind games with him. At least, that's what he thought. Still, it was best to concentrate what was going on in real life.

Chris continued driving until one of the buildings next to him exploded, the force causing Chris to lose control of the vehicle and it ended up flipping over a couple times before stopping, upside down. Chris then quickly unlatched his seat-belt and kicked the window out before crawling out. He took a look at the car, which appeared to be totaled, meaning he would have to walk the rest of the way. But where did that explosion come from? Or more importantly, what caused it?

The road was barely used so he would be lucky if a patrol came by through. He then got off the road, seeing as his car was as good as done, and started walking on the sidewalks. Looks like he won't be arriving at the lighthouse as soon as he thought. He continued on the main street, passing by one of the former food markets.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a knife flashed right next to him and went right through the wood. Alert, Chris turned around quickly and saw a man wearing shades walking up to him. Chris didn't recognize him at all. "Sorry, I had to get your attention somehow," he said smugly. "Then again, I didn't have to purposely miss."

"What do you want?" Chris asked. "You with Zena too?"

"Zena? No," the man said. "I thought I told you already that I wasn't interested in them?"

"Told me? What are you talking about?" Chris demanded.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, you're about to see why I have this music here. I actually have two songs here. The first is called "Rematch" from Resident Evil 5. The other is "Wind Of Madness" from the same game. And that should be the last of the RE5 songs.)

* * *

"You don't recognize me, huh?" the man said, smirking. "I'm not surprised. This is the first time you've seen me like this. Remember, back in that good old facility?"

*Chris gasped. "Dash!?" he said quickly. "But that's impossible! I saw what happened!"

"Did you?" Dash said. "You think _that _would've killed me? Give me a break." He then took off his shades. "Anyway, I haven't really come to talk. You may have gotten lucky last time, but this time, I'll be the last one standing."

He then threw his shades away and all of a sudden came at him with great speed. Chris instantly felt a fist hit him in the stomach and then an elbow in the neck, sending him to the ground, but Chris recovered quickly and used his legs to knock Dash to the ground. "I see you've gotten stronger," Chris said.

"You've improved as well," Dash replied. "But you're only seeing a sample of what I can do now." He then proved his point by sending Chris head-first into the brick wall behind him. He was about to strike again but Chris quickly got out of the way and using the momentum Dash had, Chris slammed his head into the wall.

"You know Dash, sometimes I think you talk too much," Chris said.

While his face was beat up a bit, Dash just laughed. "Oh, is that so?" he said. "Watch this." All of a sudden, he changed form but instead of being a Pikachu like Chris, he was now a Raichu!

That wiped the smirk off of Chris' face. "What? But how?"

"That, I do not know," Dash said. "Must be a new type of nanomachines. *Anyway, you knew this was coming, so what do you say for old time's sake?"

"You always have to treat this as a game, don't you?" Chris asked. "Very well." He then changed form as well. "I accept then."

"Good, I always love a good Pokemon fight," Dash said. He then charged forward at a speed faster than before. The evolution really had influenced his reflexes. Chris dodged the attack, jumping into the air to try and land an Iron Tail attack on him. But, Dash still proved to be too fast as he dodged it and used Iron Tail of his own to send Chris to the ground. "I'm sorry, but it seems you're at quite the disadvantage," Dash said.

Breathing heavily, Chris got to his feet slowly. "Guess that just makes me the underdog then." He then had an idea. He charged once more, jumping into the air. Dash dodged again but Chris then turned to face him and used Charge Beam. Dash took the hit fully and was sent backwards.

"Ah, you're getting better," Dash said. "But check this out." He then charged forward, now using Volt Tackle.

"Oh yeah?" Chris said. He then charged as well using the same attack. They both met head on and neither were willing to stop, causing the force between them to increase.

"Oh, where did you learn that kind of power?" Dash said.

"Like I would tell you!" Chris responded, driving forward and causing Dash to be sent back.

While he was stunned, Chris took the opportunity. Still using Volt Tackle, he then jumped into the air and with Iron Tail, he hit Dash directly, causing Dash for once to have a look of pain on his face. Once it was over, Chris just stood above him while Dash was still on his back. "But how?" Dash asked. "I was much stronger, and yet you still beat me."

"Your overconfidence got the best of you," Chris said simply. "That was your downfall."

Dash took that in greatly. "So, you're not going to finish me off?" he asked, getting to his feet slowly.

"No," Chris said. "I have no reason to. You haven't done anything wrong exactly. However, there is one thing I want you to do."

"What's that?" Dash asked.

Chris then smiled a bit. "Just... be yourself. Whether you choose to live the life of a human or Pokemon, the choice is yours. Either way, live it peacefully. There is no point in fighting anymore."

"Live it... peacefully," Dash repeated. He then smiled. "I see now. Chris, I think I've now found a new respect for you. I... have to thank you. I will do that, whether I wish to be human or Pokemon." With a final nod, Dash then went off. To where, Chris would probably know, but he was glad to have finally resolved a conflict, if you could call it that.

Chris then changed back to his human form and decided now was a good time to give James a call. "James, this is Chris," he said. "Sorry that I have not arrived. I ran into some... difficulties."

"Oh?" James said. "Like what?"

"My only mode of transportation had been totaled due to a random explosion," Chris explained.

"I see," James said. "Not a problem, we always tend to have spare vehicles. Speaking of which, since there is a patrol near the area, I will inform them to pick you up. Once they do so, I will explain what your next mission is."

"I'm guessing they're going the same place I am?" Chris asked.

"Exactly," James said. "I'll explain more soon."

* * *

"Alright, here is your next mission," James explained to him as Chris was riding in a military APC. "We happened to have stumbled upon a major Zena base about three miles from Sunyshore City, on the coastline. This must be where they first arrived. The base is heavily fortified, but luckily your part in this mission is simple."

"Simple?" Chris asked, while holding the M4A1 given to him. "How so?"

"Obviously, it'll take more than infantry and artillery alone to take that out. You're going to need the big guns for this one," James said. "However, you're going to have to get close to the base first to call them in, that way none of the men get caught in the bombardment."

"Roger that," Chris said. "What exactly am I calling in?"

"Once you can, send a message to Black Panther Squadron," James said. "They have their AC-130 fueled and ready to take off once you're ready."

"AC-130, huh?" Chris said. Those planes were deadly, especially if you were the one it's after. "Guess I better get ready for the fireworks."

"Once the deal is done, report back here ASAP," James said. "Remember, this mission relies on you now." And with that, the transmission ended.

Soon, the APC stopped, and the ground shook slightly, mostly from a nearby explosion. Chris and the other soldiers immediately got to their feet. Then, the back hatch of the vehicle opened up and the soldiers, two-by-two, went straight out. Once Chris got out, he looked at the battlefield before him, and it wasn't pretty.

There, stood a large base, almost a fortress, up on a steep hill with SIP infantry and artillery firing right at it. Indeed, the place looked rather fortified. "Well, this day is already starting to get better and better," Chris said before taking off the safety on his gun and running straight into the battle.

* * *

(A/N: This upcoming battle next chapter I kind of got off from playing Call of Duty: World at War when you're in Japan. They had this big ass fortress and it was a pain to beat. Anyway, next chapter will be fun, especially with that AC-130. By the way, I hope people have noticed the stories I will be doing after this and that instead of doing one at a time, I'll be focusing on all of them, so expect slow updating, or maybe not.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	14. Betrayal

Chapter 14: Betrayal

Around eight, Sadie found herself awake. The sun was creeping into her eyes and she soon opened them. She then noticed something was different and turned around. Chris wasn't there. Perhaps he had gotten up early to get some breakfast? She was about to get out of bed before realizing she wasn't wearing anything, and then sat back down.

Once she saw where her bra and panties were, she quickly put them back on, in case of any random entrances. She then realized she was going to need a shower, especially after last night. She then got her bag from the bathroom with all her showering gear, and decided to take a shower using Chris' bathroom. Not that he would mind it anyway.

Once she got undressed again in the bathroom, she got into the shower and turned on the water. While she was getting cleaned, she was thinking about last night, and what she had told Chris. What could she say? It was probably one of the best feelings she had ever experienced in her life, and yet, that didn't cure her cravings, which worried her a bit. She wasn't becoming obsessed, was she?

She had drifted off and had to force herself to stop touching herself, blushing again. Guess love really does that to a girl. She then thought about what she had told Chris. It was a big leaping stone, was she really ready for this? Were both of them ready for such a step? Once she was done, she dried off and got dressed with the clothes she had brought. They were more casual clothes, since today was technically her day off, and she hoped nothing would come up.

She then took her stuff back to her room. Seeing that Pikette wasn't there, Sadie figured she was working. For a Pokemon, she was definitely hard-working. Sadie's stomach grumbled slightly, realizing she _really _needed some food. She then decided to see Pikette _after_ breakfast.

* * *

"Hmm, this is interesting," Pikette said, looking at the screen. "Mark? You might want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Mark said, coming over to her. Mark was her temporary supervisor for this position.

"There seems to be a conflict about three miles north of the city," Pikette said.

"I don't remember this coming up," Mark said. "Hmm, and they're registering as SIP. I better go tell this to General Ortiz. Good work, Pikette."

Once Mark left, Pikette looked back to the screen. She got a better satellite image of the area. The building that she was seeing was large indeed, almost like a fortress. If there were SIP there, it was gonna be tough taking that place out.

"Hey Pikette." Pikette looked over to see Sadie coming over to her and taking a seat.

"Hey Sadie," Pikette responded. She then noticed Sadie's attire. "Day off?"

"Yeah, as long as nothing comes up," Sadie said.

"Well, seeing this, I don't know," Pikette said, motioning towards the screen.

"What the fuck?" Sadie groaned. "They're just never gonna let me go, are they?"

"So, how was it?" Pikette asked.

"How was what?" Sadie responded.

"You know, last night?" Pikette said. "It's okay if it was absolutely terrible, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh no, no!" Sadie said quickly, who was now blushing. "It was..." She then smiled a bit. "It was alright I guess."

Pikette smiled back. Chris had his ways with women. She would know. She then frowned slightly. She didn't want to tell Sadie this, but it was probably for the best. "Hey um Sadie?"

"Yes?" Sadie responded.

"You know who Dawn is right?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah, Chris' ex-girlfriend. He told me about her," Sadie said.

"Well, you do know last night wasn't his first time?" Pikette responded.

"Really?" Sadie said. She then laughed slightly. "Guess I can't blame him. He didn't know I was still alive at the time. Speaking of which, have you seen him at all?"

"No, I thought maybe perhaps he was with you?" Pikette said.

They both then looked at the satellite image once more. "Oh, I am so gonna kill him," the two of them said at the same time.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, this is where the fun begins. The song here is one I recently found, by a new band I like now. The name of the song is "Morning After" by Dead By Sunrise. Chester from Linkin Park is the one who made up this band and they sound pretty cool. Oh yeah, and make sure you get the right song. There's the new version, which is this one and is three and a half minutes long, and there's the version used from Underworld: Evolution, so make sure to use the former.)

* * *

Chris, meanwhile, had much more on his plate. He had been running for cover and had finally found some cover next to some other soldiers. "Reinforcements?" one of them said. "Boy, do we need them."

"Can you explain what's going on?" Chris practically yelled over the gunshots.

"We've been bogged down for almost an hour," the soldier said. "If we can get close, we can call in air support, but only from a precise location or else we'll all be taken out."

"Sounds like we've got our hands full," Chris commented.

"Here, take this," the soldier said, giving him a small device. "This heartbeat monitor will help point out any enemies nearby."

"Thanks," Chris said, installing the monitor right onto his gun. "I might have an idea, but are your men willing to do it?"

"Of course, Sergeant Johnson," the soldier said, who seemed to know who he was. "We'll follow you all the way."

"Very well," Chris said. "We have to be quick, but if we do this right, we may have a chance. Now, all of you, follow me!"

*They moved out where they were hiding and quickly moved forward, avoiding any bullets that zoomed past them. They then found more cover and took their positions. Chris quickly looked down his scope and first took out some of the soldiers inside the building before focusing on the ones outside. There then came a large explosion which erupted close to where they were due to the artillery behind them.

Chris quickly took cover to reload. He then heard the beeping from the heart monitor increase and saw there was someone close. Pulling out his M9, he quickly shot a Zena soldier right in the head that was trying to sneak up on him. Chris then took another look around the corner. They had made some progress, but they still had a ways to go, and it was only going to get more difficult.

Chris then led the troops forward again, taking out any nearby soldiers. Unfortunately, there were turrets near the building, taking out some of the soldiers around Chris. However, he quickly ignored the bullets flying at him and moved on. It was a slow progression, but they were getting closer to where they had to put the marker. That was what needed to be done.

Finally, Chris and the rest of the squad that was with him made it to the checkpoint area. They were still about thirty yards from the building, but this was good enough. "Black Panther Squadron, this is Sergeant Chris Johnson," Chris said. "We need immediate air support, AC-130."

"Roger that, Black Panther Squadron is now taking off, ETA five minutes," Command said on the other line. "Make sure to keep that transmission device online once they arrive."

"Roger," Chris responded. Now he had to hold his ground for five minutes. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Bogies, ten o'clock!" one of the SIP soldiers said. Chris turned around and saw the troops surging towards them before opening fire on them. They were in a tight zone, meaning they could easily become overwhelmed. However, that didn't even bother Chris. The troops kept coming, intent on destroying the marker.

"Damn it, where are they!?" Chris almost snapped. At this rate, they weren't gonna last long.

"Roger, this is Black Panther 74632, coming up on your position," a voice then said on Chris' radio. "I'd recommend you get everyone out of the area."

"Roger that, Black Panther," Chris said. "Everyone, retreat back immediately!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the AC-130 made it's way above the outside limits. "Alright, that building there is the main target. However, we still have friendly troops evacuating the area, so hold your fire."

"Roger that."

"Sir, friendly artillery is backing off as well."

"Keep your eye on that building."

"The troops are at a safe distance, you are clear to engage the building."

"Roger that, target in sight." Two 105 mm rounds were fired and hit the building, causing the building to explode.

"Woo! Nice shot!"

"Good kill, good kill."

"There are survivors retreating from the area. Pick them off before they get away."

"Roger, roger." The 25 mm gun began raining bullets, killing the ones running off. "Targets are eliminated."

"Thanks for the help, Black Panther. Most appreciated."

"Not a problem. Black Panther is now returning to base."

"This is another one that's gonna go in the books."

"I hear you there."

* * *

The building was completely demolished, causing an eruption of cheers from the soldiers still alive. Chris let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, this was a sign that the end of the war was near. "Sergeant Johnson!" Chris turned around to see a soldier coming up to him. "Sergeant, I've been given orders to take you back to Vista Lighthouse."

"Very well then, lead the way," Chris said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, before I go into this, I have another song. The name of this is "Snape And The Unbreakable Vow" by Nicholas Hooper.)

* * *

"Well, I see the mission went well," James said as soon as Chris arrived.

"Only because of air support," Chris responded.

"Well, we knew infantry and artillery wouldn't be enough," James said. "But anyway, enough of old news. There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Chris asked. James then went over to his desk, pulled out one of the drawers, took something out, and then closed it, coming back to him. He then held out his hand and in it were three syringes. "What are these for?"

"I know you've been having weird convulsions," James said. "It's one of the major side effects of the nanomachines, along with others. Of course, it's also a bad side effect."

"Because it's killing me," Chris said, taking the syringes. "But how did you know I did?"

"Merely guessed," James said. "However, I would know what it's like because I have the same problem."

"You have those nanomachines as well?" Chris asked.

"An older generation," James said. "But that is for another time. Anyway, these syringes will help counter the side-effects, but only use them when needed, or else it may do something else. Now, there is one other thing I wish to ask you."

"And that is...?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to lie," James said. "This war seems like it's over, but it's not. Zena's troops are now bogged down, and they're not planning on moving out too soon. Where they could be right now, nobody knows. That's why I need to ask you this: I'm going to need the codes for SIP security and their defense codes."

"Defense codes?" Chris asked. "But why? This is part of SIP."

"A different branch of SIP," James said, correcting him. "The men you saw out there were not from your branch. Besides, I'm getting the feeling SIP isn't telling us something."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"If SIP was intelligent, they would attack at the heart of Zena, not just let them keep coming," James said. "However, with those codes, I can find out what is really going on and then we can make victory come within our grasps."

"I don't know," Chris said uncertainly. "I'm not permitted to give out the codes unless General Ortiz says so."

"I know you have your orders, but it would be best for both groups," James said. "I can correct what SIP is doing wrong and it will all be done soon." He then took out a PDA and handed it to Chris. "The codes, please."

Chris took the PDA. He was feeling a bit of regret for what he was about to do, and hoped it truly was all for the best. He then punched in the codes and handed the device to James. "Thank you Chris, you're doing everyone here a huge favor. Now, I no longer have anything important for you to do, so I'm relieving you of your service here, meaning you will now be with your branch again."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, final song of the chapter, and boy is this gonna be a good one, because it's time I bring in a favorite composer of mine, and that is John Williams! Anyway, the name of the song is "Anakin's Betrayal," and you're about to see one of the most dramatic parts of the story. Oh yeah, there will be many scene breaks so keep the music going.)

* * *

*"Alright, thank you for helping us," Chris said before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, James then took out a phone and dialed in a number. Once the person on the other line answered, he then said, "Alright, let the operation commence."

* * *

There was a patrol just outside the city limits, keeping an eye out for any intruders. There was about twelve of them. Six of them suddenly got a call from their radios. With a word of confirmation, the six of them then raised their weapons to the other six's backs and fired, killing them instantly. "Tangos down."

* * *

Squad Delta-Six, known as the "Screaming Banshees," were out patrolling the skies. Little did they know that three of the fighters in the back slowed down slightly, and then without notice, opened fire, taking out the rest of the squadron.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Pikette almost yelled. "We just lost Squads Four, Eight, Fourteen, and Sixteen! Half our air patrol is gone! Mark, quickly, get General Ortiz here immediately! We have a huge situation!"

* * *

"Command, come in!" a voice cried out the radio. "Delta Squad has gone rogue, and is opening fire on other patrols. Requesting backup immediately!"

"Repeat what you just said," Command responded. "Delta Squad has gone _rogue_?"

"Yes, they just opened fire on us. Oh no. NO!" The transmission went dead.

* * *

Chris made his way back to the hospital with the motorcycle that was given to him. Once he got back, he saw that people seemed to have been in a panic. Going inside, he saw and heard people yelling about many different things, and Chris had no idea what was going on.

He kept looking around until he finally found Sadie and Pikette, and they did not look happy to see him. "Where have you been!?" Sadie snapped.

"We've been trying to contact you for hours!" Pikette said angrily.

"You realize we're having a major situation going on here!?"

"And you of course just showed up!?"

"Wait a minute!" Chris yelled to quiet them. "What is going on?"

"We just lost about half of our forces," Sadie said. "I don't know how, but it seems Zena is leading a huge counter-attack."

"But how?" Chris said.

"We don't know," Pikette said. "We just need to-"

She then stopped. There came a rather loud siren, which quieted everyone. Unfortunately, it was the siren _no one _ever wanted to hear. "No, it's not possible," Chris said.

"What is it?" Sadie said.

Everyone else found out just as Chris did and panic erupted instantly. "Run for it!" Chris yelled, taking Sadie's hand and holding onto Pikette as they ran throughout the building. They went down the stairs to the basement and went into a corner as the ground began to shake. Sunyshore City was being bombarded!

* * *

(A/N: Oh no! The city is being bombed! Worst nightmare I could ever have. Yes, I hate to end it right here but I must. I can promise you though that the next chapter will be rather interesting, and you'll find out soon enough. So in that case, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember, if someone manages to launch a nuke in Modern Warfare 2, don't bother. You're dead.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	15. An Unexpected Reunion

(A/N: Alright, so I have some somewhat bad news. Due to finals coming up next week and two papers, don't expect me to update too often. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this chapter before hand, so if it doesn't, I apologize.)

* * *

Chapter 15: An Unexpected Reunion

"Get down!" Chris yelled as the ground shook even harder. He held Sadie and Pikette close as the bombers above outside flew by. Once everything had settled, they quickly got to their feet.

"I don't believe the bastards," Sadie said. "They attacked without warning."

"Apparently they had this planned," Pikette said. "At the same time, we ended up losing half our squads stationed here."

"What's important now is that we get ourselves out of here and find somewhere to regroup," Chris said and the three of them headed back onto the first floor. Amazingly, the hospital was still standing, but many others nearby hadn't fared as well. Not to mention the power was out. "EMP burst," Chris then said, as people started coming out from where they were hiding.

"How do you know?" Sadie asked.

"Look," Chris said, picking up a rifle. "Laser sight is gone. Damn, they've shut everything down."

"Well, as long as they can shoot, then it's not a problem," Pikette said.

All of a sudden, bullets came flying from the front entrance of the hospital, causing everyone to hit the ground again. "Sadie!" Chris yelled.

"Got it!" Sadie responded as both of them got on either side of the doors. Unfortunately, they were at a disadvantage due to the fact they were outnumbered and that all they had were the pistols in their holsters. Things were going to get difficult.

As each of them alternated taking shots while the other took cover, Chris then said, "Sadie, how you holding up?"

"Good," Sadie said as she took out another soldier. "Tango down. I'm running a little low on ammo though."

"Here, take one of mine," Chris said, sliding one of his magazines over to her.

She took the magazine and slid it into the chamber. "Thanks." She then glanced over to her left. "Chris, ten o'clock."

"Got it," Chris said, going around and shooting another soldier straight in the head. After a couple more minutes, the gunshots ceased. Seeing that it was now clear, both Chris and Sadie came out of their spots.

"Guess that takes care of them," Sadie said.

"Yeah," Chris said. He then looked to her. "Sadie, I'm sorry. Sorry that I worried you."

"It's alright," Sadie said, giving him a hug. "Just give me a heads up next time, alright?" Then, something caught her eye but before she could do anything, a gunshot rang out, and the figure, which was a remaining soldier, fell to the ground.

She then looked to Chris, who had fired the shot. "You gotta be quicker," he said with a smile.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind next time," Sadie said, giving him a kiss. Once they broke the kiss, she then said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Not sure," Chris said. "We won't be able to contact anyone. We're on our own now." He then looked to Pikette, who had gotten out of hiding. "Pikette, when did the attack start happening?"

"Not too long ago," Pikette said. "Perhaps maybe twenty or thirty minutes ago. Somehow that airstrike got past our defenses."

Chris' heart just stopped. Past their defenses? How so? Unless... no, it couldn't be possible. Did he do what he thought he did? "Chris? Are you alright?" Sadie asked.

"I..." Chris began. He looked to her and then Pikette. "I am a fool."

"What do you mean?" Pikette asked.

"The airstrike, the sudden attack, everything is my fault!" Chris said. "The contact I was with, James, I thought he was on our side. I gave him the codes to our own defenses."

"You did what!?" both Sadie and Pikette said.

"Chris, why the hell would you do that!?" Pikette almost yelled.

"I didn't know!" Chris said defensively. "How could anyone have known? It seemed too convincing that he was with SIP."

"Wait, there's one thing I don't get," Sadie said. "If James is with Zena, then why did he have you attack enemy targets?"

It was a good question, but Chris already knew the answer. "To gain my trust," he said. "Zena knew if they could use me like they did, they'd be one step closer to what they want in this war. And I fell for it."

"Chris," Sadie said, taking his hands. "It's not your fault. There's still a chance we can end this."

"You're right," Chris said, letting go of her. "I'm heading back there right now."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Pikette said. "You can't go back there by yourself, you're going to get yourself killed! You're going to need backup."

"No," Chris said. "There's a chance I might be able to get into the lighthouse without confrontation, so I have to go by myself."

"Well, you do have a point," Pikette said admittedly. "And like you've said, this is _your_ fight."

Chris smiled while scratching her behind the ears. "You've been paying attention after all." He then looked back to Sadie. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Alright," Sadie said. "Just... come back in one piece. I love you."

"Love you too," Chris said, giving her one last hug. He then turned around and went outside. He managed to find his bike, which appeared unaffected. Starting it up, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the Vista Lighthouse.

* * *

Once he got there, he parked a small distance from it, just in case his theory proved wrong. He scanned the area, and saw that it was clear, which was either a good or bad thing. He slowly and cautiously went towards the entrance. Once the doors opened, he had his gun out and ready, but there was no one inside as well. Something didn't seem right. Security was offline as well. He started walking through the lighthouse, up the stairs towards the elevator. Pressing the button, the door opened and Chris went inside. If James was still here, he was up to something.

Once he reached the top, the doors opened and Chris went out. Just as he expected, James was there, staring out into the ocean, reflecting the night sky. He then turned around. "Ah Chris, what an unexpected surprise," he said. He then saw that he had his gun pointed at him. "Oh, I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"Cut the crap, James," Chris said. "I know you were behind that attack. You used the codes to get past our defenses. I figured you were shady, but definitely not part of Zena."

"True, I am indeed part of Zena," James said. "However, if you knew the truth, then you would understand."

"Truth? What truth?" Chris asked.

"There's one thing I have to ask you, Chris," James said. "You never knew your father? Your _true _father?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chris asked.

"When I had heard what happened, three years ago, I couldn't believe it," James said. "I had heard you had crossed into this world. And for once, I actually felt a small bit of happiness inside me."

"What are you talking about?" Chris demanded.

"There's a reason I asked you about your father," James said. "You see, and this may seem hard to believe at first, but... I _am _actually your father."

There was an awkward silence. But Chris then broke the silence. "You think I'm going to fall for that?" James then took something out of one of the drawers. It was a piece of paper. He went up to Chris and handed it to him. "What is this?"

"Your birth certificate," James replied.

Chris looked at what it said. It stated his full name, except for his last, which said McFadden. Not just that, but his birthday, where he was born, and the name of his mother, Jenna. "This, this can't be real," he said, who was now starting to shake.

"But it is," James said. He then gave Chris a hug. "It's good to see you again, son."

Chris, who was too shocked for words or actions, just stood there as the gun he was holding fell out of his hands. "Dad?" he said as tears came to his eyes. He didn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry, that it had to come to this," James said. "Allow me to explain. It all started when I was about eighteen. I had gotten into a major car accident near Jubilife. I was rushed to the hospital immediately, for I was seriously injured and was losing blood fast. But unfortunately, the hospital didn't have at the time the blood I needed. At that point, the situation looked hopeless. But then, one doctor came up with an idea: what if Pokemon blood was used? The doctors found it ludicrous, but decided to do it anyway since there was nothing to lose. As it turned out, the blood did work and I survived. Of course, there were some drawbacks."

He then changed form, and now in front of Chris stood a Ninetales. "And this is what happened. Apparently, I had gotten blood that was part of a Ninetales. While I feared what I was at the time, I soon became used to it and decided to put my studies toward it. I thought maybe perhaps there was a way to infuse Pokemon blood with human blood without the eventual side effects. That is when I joined Zena, and conducted many different tests, based on type and species. And of course, this was around the time when a new discovery was made: nanomachines. At the time, I was told that maybe perhaps they would be able to help against the side effects, or at least some of them. Of course, that led to new complications, because the nanomachines were meant for _human _blood. Remarkably though, I still live, even through today. Soon after that is when I met your mother, Jenna."

"Is she still alive?" Chris asked, hoping maybe to see his real mother.

"No," James said, sighing. "She died of leukemia, almost a year after you were born. She was beautiful, loving, everything that you could see in a mother. After that, I was the only one who could take care of you, and working with a pharmaceutical company, it was no easy matter. That, and I had SIP breathing down my neck for what we were doing. It was at that point, when the strange occurrences were happening. In this case, portals. When I found out how they connect to a world similar to ours, I ended up making one of the hardest decisions I could ever make. I asked one of my colleagues to take you there, to be safe from SIP, and you would end up being adopted by the Johnson family. At that point, I figured I would never see you again."

"But there's one thing I don't understand," Chris commented. "If you were trying to protect me, why did you send Summers in to kill me?"

"That was not my doing," James said. "Sector 7, as you know them by, were the first group of people from your world to come here. It is true, Summers was once part of Zena, but he and I didn't see eye to eye. He feared that the governments in your world would try to come here and conquer everything by force, and Summers believed we had to strike first. I, of course, found it completely ludicrous, stating that igniting a war would not solve anything, and that they had a much larger force. But Summers didn't listen, and soon he would be involved with Sector 7, turning them rogue. Then came the major events. The portals began appearing in different places more than usual, and as a result, Pokemon ended up caught into it. And Sector 7 would find them and do terrible things to them. Although, I cannot say what we did them to here was any better. The process of nanomachines is usually a painful one."

Chris then thought back to when Pikachu and Pikette first showed up, all those years ago. "But, if everything was resolved back then, why start attacking us?" Chris asked.

"It's simple really," James said. "SIP took the initiative to attack one of our own facilities. When I heard you were the one to do it, I knew the situation I was in. I knew they would find out who you were and use you against me as a way of payback. Of course, you didn't know at the time. I had to do what was appropriate, and if SIP wanted to fight, then let them. But, domination was not on our minds."

"And what was?" Chris asked.

"To make SIP learn that they cannot just engage someone in battle due to their own opinions," James responded. "I wanted to make them learn their lesson, even if meant killing some of their own men."

In essence, James had a point, and Chris couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. Is this how SIP made him? Programmed to take Zena down for good? "So, what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"Actually, I need your help Chris," James said. "The past couple of years I had given up looking for a way to make the nanomachines more suitable to the body and have instead been looking for a cure, a way to destroy the nanomachines without harming the body. I am really close to finding the ultimate cure, a way we can finally be free of such a terrible fate, but there is one thing I need and unfortunately, it's in a well secured area."

"And that would be?" Chris asked.

"Phenylacetic acid," James said. "It has been found to be an active auxin, which is a type of plant hormone, predominantly found in fruits. It was a chemical we had in large amounts at one point, but no longer. At least, not enough to make for all those with the nanomachines. However, SIP does have large amounts of it in their labs, but of course, they're highly secured."

"So why can't I just ask them for it?" Chris said.

"Because what would you do with it?" James answered. "It would look rather suspicious that someone, especially you, would be dealing with such things. I hate to do this, but for this to work, I'm gonna have to have you go undercover as a Zena trooper."

Chris didn't say anything. Doing that would result in going against his own men. Of course, it didn't mean he had to kill them, but they would certainly try to kill _him_. "Alright," he said. "But only to save those who still have the nanomachines in them."

* * *

(A/N: WHOA! No one saw that coming, did they? This was my little twist in the plot, and things are only gonna heat up after this. You'll see very soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, winter is only fun when you're _not _sick.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	16. Friends Torn Apart

(A/N: Okay, I forget if I said before whether I was done doing these or not, but if I did, I was mistaken. I have two more songs, and they are the last, that are part of the soundtrack. The first one is "Hardly Breath" by Linkin Park featuring Hydroponikz and the other is "In The Shadows" by The Rasmus. Now that is the last of them. By the way, Fun Fact: You know why Chris' father is named James. Well, that's actually my dad's name as well, although he goes by Jim. Yeah, real original I know.)

* * *

Chapter 16: Friends Torn Apart

"Ugh, where is he?" Pikette said. "It's been almost an hour and he still hasn't come back yet."

"Calm down Pikette," Sadie said. "I'm sure he has everything under control."

Pikette sighed. "I guess so," she said. She was silent for a couple moments. "Maybe I should check and see if everything is alright."

"Oh no you don't," Sadie said, getting in front of her. "You can't go out there by yourself. Besides, don't you trust your friend?"

Pikette drooped her ears in defeat. "I do," she said. "I'm just worried what he might get himself into."

"I'm worried too," Sadie said, picking her up. "But right now, Chris has to do what needs to be done." She then winced in pain as she placed a hand up to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Pikette said quickly, concerned.

"Yeah," Sadie said. "Just need some rest, that's all."

Pikette was worried about her. She hadn't looked well all day. "Maybe you should go talk to one of the doctors, and then get some rest."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Sadie said as she left the room, leaving Pikette by herself.

Pikette then went up to the window, and looked outside as the sun was starting to set. Of course she was worried, and it wasn't that she didn't trust Chris, but he had been fooled once. How easy would it be to fool him again?

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is where the fun part starts. I've decided to put a song to all this that is about to happen. The name of the song is "As I Am" by Dream Theater. I know, it's a really long song, but its good.)

* * *

*If Chris either a week or perhaps three years ago saw where he was now, the past Chris might have felt disgraced. And yet, there he was, riding in a stolen APC, right next to soldiers who brethren he had killed many times before. But then again, he was undercover, stealing something from his own side. Was it possible after this that the war will ultimately end?

_"The objective is stored in an underground lab at the base in Jubilife City," James told him._

_"Jubilife huh?" Chris said. "It was there the entire time."_

_"I instructed the men not to kill, but only to disarm if they can," James said. "I'm going to try to end this war in a somewhat peaceful manner."_

After about half an hour, the vehicle finally came to a close, meaning they were there. Of course, SIP wouldn't know if it was them. He then put on his helmet, now looking like them, with the orange glowing goggles. The door opened and Chris, with his P90, quickly moved out with the other troops. Of course, they were quickly met with gunfire.

Chris, knowing the situation he was in, was forced to fire on his own troops, but aimed for the legs as opposed to the head in short bursts. The outside guard was quickly overwhelmed and were knocked out, a bit more brutal than intended, but they would live. They then moved forward, heading right into the base.

As it turned out, the base was almost completely empty. Apparently the rest of the troops went to give aid to those in Sunyshore, which made the mission much more easier. However, there was still some resistance, and the base was rather large. Even so, Chris and the troops made their way to the large elevator in the middle of the base. The others decided to stay on the floor to keep guard while Chris went down.

Chris knew about the lab, but never bothered to ask or even go down there, until now. Once he got out of the elevator, he explored the area. Seems like SIP had its own share of chemicals here as well. However, none of these were the one Chris was looking for. Then, Chris saw a large door in front of him that appeared to be locked by a small number pad. Not even bothering to try decoding it, Chris took out his pistol and shot the number pad, causing the door to open up automatically.

Going inside, he saw a large vial in front of him being held in place. This had to be it. However, before he went to it, he felt his body cramp out and was soon on his knees. Acting quickly, he ended up taking off his helmet and took out one of the syringes he took with him and stabbed it right into his neck, injecting what was in it. In a matter of seconds, he started feeling control of his body again.

Breathing heavily, he got to his feet again and once he felt back to normal, he took the vial and pocketed it gently to keep it safe. After that, he headed back towards the elevator. Going back, he looked to the other troops. "Alright, we got what we want," he said. "Let's head back."

* * *

By now, Pikette was starting to grow restless. It had been over an hour and still Chris wasn't back. She was in the same room as before and if she had to wait any longer, she was gonna go crazy. Soon, Sadie came back, not surprised at all that Pikette was still there. "Oh, hey Sadie," Pikette then said. "Feeling better?"

"Um, yeah," Sadie said. "Yeah, it's all taken of."

Pikette then noticed Sadie seemed a bit... uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Sadie said quickly, and was now blushing. "You know, just had one of those "girl moments.""

"Okay..." Pikette said. Sooner or later she was gonna have to hear about this one.

Then, the doors opened again and a man dressed in uniform came through. "General Ortiz!" Sadie said, surprised and then gave a quick salute.

Ortiz gave a salute back. "Good to see both of you," he said. "I apologize for the abrupt entrance, but I needed to speak with you. In private."

"Oh?" Pikette said. "What for, sir?"

"There was a recent attack at the base in Jubilife City," Ortiz explained. "Of course, most of the men had pulled out of there, but there were some still stationed there, but surprisingly no casualties. Anyway, they came and went, but not before they went down in the labs and got an important chemical."

"Chemical? What one? And for what use?" Sadie asked.

"We don't know, and it would be best we don't discuss about it right now," Ortiz said. "Anyway, there's a reason I came to you two." He then pulled out a tape. "We got some recordings of the actions that took place, and you might want to see this." He went over to the VCR, put in the tape and turned on the TV. The tape began to play, showing the enemy soldiers coming through the base and then one of them going into the elevator. "Now, this part will be a bit hard to accept." The video then switched to another camera, this one in the underground lab. The lone soldier made his way to the other side, manually opening the door in that area and going inside. Once again, the video changed to another camera, with the soldier in better view. The soldier made a move towards the vial in the center of the picture but then stopped, and he was then on his knees. He then took off his helmet, and it was here where both Sadie and Pikette let out a gasp of shock as the soldier turned out to be none other than Chris itself. The video then ended after that. "This is why I came to you both," Ortiz then said, taking the tape out again.

Neither of them knew what to say. Was Chris now with the enemy? It seemed impossible, and neither of them could possibly accept it. "Sir," Sadie then said. "I'm sure it's not what it looks like. I know for sure Chris wouldn't betray us." Pikette, however, was still silent.

"Hence why I came to you," Ortiz said. "No one else has seen this. I don't know what Johnson is up to, but if he wants to get out of this mess, he's gonna have to explain himself. I'm sorry that I had to bring this to you both at such a rough time." He then gave a final salute and then left the room.

"Alright, that does it!" Pikette then said. "I'm going out there."

"I don't know about this," Sadie said hesitantly.

"Sadie, we have to figure this out!" Pikette said, looking at her. "Our buddy Chris right now could be facing treason if we don't know figure what the hell is going on! I'm going to go after him."

"By yourself?" Sadie said. "I should come as well."

"No," Pikette said. "It's probably better off this way. Besides, I'm small and fast enough that they won't notice me. I'm sure of this."

"Alright," Sadie said. "But just be careful."

"I will," Pikette said. She headed towards the door but then stopped and looked back to her. "I'm going to make sure to bring both of us back." And with that, she quickly left the room.

* * *

"This is all they managed to have," Chris said.

"It will do," James said, looking at the vial. "Now, follow me." They then walked to another part of the room. James turned on the light and there was a somewhat large lab in front of them. There was a similar vial being held in place next to one of the computers with a light green colored substance. James then took an eye-dropper and, taking some of the phenylacetic acid from the one vial and put some of the chemical into the mixture, which then changed into a slight violet color. "There," James then said. "That should do it. The result isn't instant, and it will take some time before it will be fully ready to be used."

"And you have tested this before?" Chris asked.

"Yes," James said. "Of course, it won't destroy the nanomachines quickly, but more over a matter of time, which is probably best for the body."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Chris asked.

"I have what I need," James said. "If I could, I would try to get SIP to agree to an armistice, but I doubt SIP will be quite so willing to do that without getting a bit more than their share. I will be arrested and put on trial most likely and then put into jail. But, I guess I had that coming for some time."

"And will you go in quietly?" Chris asked. Would he, of all people, have to do the job?

* * *

Pikette made her way through the darkened alleyways of Sunyshore. It was a long journey and she wasn't particularly in the best of moods. Soon, she had Vista Lighthouse in her sights. She then saw the building was guarded, mostly in the front. Deciding to take a more quiet approach, she then started to crawl silently in the shadows.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a voice then said.

Pikette looked behind her and out of the darkness came a Bagon. "Who's asking?" Pikette asked.

"Me, because you're obviously not one of us," Bagon said. "And I would certainly recommend you leave before you end up getting hurt." Of course, he didn't know who Pikette was and what she was capable of. She proved that to him instantly.

She quickly threw him against the wall and grabbed him by the throat, holding him in place. "Look, you stupid piece of filth," she said angrily. "I am _not _in the mood for annoying Pokemon like you and unless you want to end up dead, you better answer me this one question: was there a human that passed by here recently?"

"Human?" the Bagon croaked, barely able to speak. "What are you-?"

"The human in SIP uniform!" Pikette yelled. "Where is he!?"

"Alright, alright!" the Bagon quickly said. "He's probably in the lighthouse, that's where the boss is."

"Good," Pikette said, letting him go. She then punched him in the face, knocking him out. "Now clean yourself up," she added as she went on. "You're a mess."

* * *

"I will call off the attacks from the east coast," James explained. "And soon, once that is cleared up, I will then turn myself in."

"You do realize that SIP may soon launch a counter-attack?" Chris said. "If they do so, surrendering may be out of the picture."

"Yes," James said. "Then I will have no choice, but to engage." Something then caught his eye on one of the video cameras. "What is this? Well, looks like we have an unexpected guest."

Chris looked to where James was looking. On the video cameras, there was a figure, moving carefully across the streets. Chris recognized her immediately. _"Pikette?" _he thought. He then sighed. _"I told you to wait at the hospital."_

"You know that Pokemon?" James asked.

"Yes," Chris admitted.

"Well, I think it would be best if you get her out of here," James said. "She can't know what it is going on." Chris then nodded and went out quickly towards the elevator.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's the first of four songs I'm going to have for this final scene in the chapter. The first one is called "The Crossing" by Two Steps From Hell. The others I will explain in due time.)

* * *

Pikette continued her way. She decided to see if she could enter through the backside of the lighthouse. She was near the lighthouse, using one of the nearby buildings as cover. But then-

*"Pikette!" a voice cried out. She looked over and saw Chris running over to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went over to him. "Pikette, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am _I _doing?" Pikette asked. "What the hell are you doing? I saw the tape Chris. Please don't tell me you're with _them _now?"

Chris flinched a bit. He had been hoping no one would notice him there, but apparently they had. "Pikette, you don't understand," he said. "It's not what it looks like."

"What? What don't I understand!?" Pikette yelled angrily. "That you're working for a man now who is the root of all this!?"

"That man happens to be my father!" Chris yelled back.

Pikette gasped. "Your... father?"

"Yes," Chris said.

"But... it doesn't matter!" Pikette said. "Because of him, all of this has happened. Because of him, you lost Dex, Rick, and Emily-!"

"Don't you bring them into this!" Chris snapped. The look on his face almost made Pikette shudder. "Don't you dare bring them into this!" He then felt a familiar feeling throughout his body and he soon fell to his knees, the side effects acting up once again. He then quickly took out one of the syringes and injected it into his neck.

Pikette was surprised by what just happened. "Chris?" she said quietly. "What is happening to you?"

Chris hesitated. He was hoping Pikette would never see that, but now it was too late. He then got up to his feet again. "I did what I did so that we could come up with a cure for these nanomachines. That's why I had to break into that lab. To save all those who had been affected by nanomachines."

Pikette didn't expect that. "Chris..." she then said. "Look, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but your father is a wanted man. You have to turn him in."

Chris then clenched his fist in anger. Why wasn't she understanding this? "And you think I can do that!? You think I want to!? He's all the family I have left and you think I can just turn him in!? What would you do if you had to do the same for one of your parents!?"

"For your information, I grew up as a orphan, meaning I didn't have any parents!" Pikette said angrily.

Chris stopped before he could say anymore. "I'm sorry," he said, turning around. He then changed into a Pikachu. "Look, it's best if you go back with everyone else. I have all of this taken care of." He went along on his way but it wasn't long before he was tackled to the ground. Pikette had him pinned down and had her fangs clamped on his one ear. "Pikette! What the hell are you doing!"

"Trying to knock some sense into you before you end up doing something you'll regret!" Pikette said through clenched teeth.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's song #2. The name of this song is "Anakin vs. Obi-wan" by John Williams. Yes, I'm using this song but it's because it's epic and dramatic at the same time. And don't criticize me that it's Star Wars music.)

* * *

"Pikette, knock it off!" Chris said, knocking her off of him. "Why are you being like this? Stop being such a brat!"

Pikette, who had her head down, began shaking. Chris then realized she was now officially pissed, but never like this. "You've gone too far," she said, in a voice Chris did not like one bit. She then looked at him with a burning fury in her eyes. "I've forgiven you before, but not this time. NO MORE!" *She then launched herself forward and hit Chris straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. "If this is how it's going to end, then so be it."

Chris then got up, his lip now bleeding. He then narrowed his eyes while baring his fangs in anger. Now _he _was pissed. "You fucking bitch!" He then ran at her and knocked her across into the other building with his tail and then followed suit. She quickly got up and had to dodge another attack by Chris, missing her by inches. She tried to fight back by using Thunderbolt but Chris dodged it and knocked her down again. "Are you done yet?" he said. "Or are we gonna have to keep doing this?"

Pikette, feeling that he was taunting her, got to her feet and quickly tackled him to the ground and they started rolling around until Chris finally kicked her off again. Pikette, in need of a plan, quickly headed towards the center of the room while Chris tried hitting her with Thunderbolt attacks. Once she got to the center, which had large balconies, she turned around to face Chris. "Pikette please, just stop all of this," Chris said, breathing heavily.

"Not until you stop doing what you're doing here and come back with me," Pikette said. "I told Sadie that we would both come back together."

"I can't do that right now, Pikette," Chris said. "Not yet."

"Well, then I guess I haven't quite convinced you yet!" Pikette said, as she charged at him.

Chris sighed. "Goddamnit Pikette," he said. Pikette tried to land another attack on him and he then grabbed her by the throat to ultimately calm her down. She looked at Chris, surprised as he held her down. "Just stop Pikette," he said. "Don't make me hurt you." But that wouldn't stop her as she would then kick him off of her. Chris was now getting fed up, and didn't even care what he did now.

Chris got to his feet and saw Pikette going up the large spiral staircase. He then followed her up until both of them were on the top floor. "I don't believe you," Pikette then said. "You would go behind your friends and aid someone who has destroyed your entire life."

"I told you Pikette," Chris said. "He's my father!"

"I don't care!" Pikette yelled. "Whether he is or not, he's the reason you've lost the ones you care for so much!"

Chris let out a sigh of frustration while clenching his fists. "I gave you a chance to leave and let everything be." He then looked to Pikette with a look of anger. "But you're just too damn stubborn to understand and if I have to beat you relentlessly to get it through, then I will!"

* * *

James was still working on the "antidote" he was creating. So far, he had made about six syringes full of the chemical. Then, a beeping came from where his desk was. He stopped what he was doing and went out towards his desk, where a small speaker was installed. He then pushed the red button next to the speaker. "Yes?" he said.

"Sir, we have incoming reports of enemy artillery heading this way," one of the soldiers on the other line said.

"I see," James replied. He had a feeling this would happen. "Have all available units engage them at once."

"Yes sir," the soldier said before closing the connection.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now here's song #3. Actually, this one won't be too long, and the chapter is almost done anyway. The name of this song is "Fallout" by Two Steps From Hell.)

* * *

*Meanwhile, the fight between Chris and Pikette continued on. Both were tired, but a rage in both of them fueled them enough to keep fighting. Chris jumped into the air and attacked with Iron Tail, but Pikette dodged it with ease. The fighting continued from room to room, and there didn't seem an end in sight.

They then both used Volt Tackle and collided with one another, hoping to knock the other way. But, both attacks appeared to be equal and both were sent back. Sliding in his tracks, Chris wasn't stopping and pushed forward as Pikette did the same. They met once again, but this time used both ended up using Iron Tail.

But then, out of nowhere, the building began shaking. Both of them stopped and wondered what was going on. There was a small explosion and the building began to rock more and started tilting. The building was being bombarded with something, most likely artillery. Chris and Pikette held onto something as the building crashed into one of it's neighbors. Chris looked down and then let go, crashing through the one window into the next building.

Pikette tried holding on but couldn't keep a good grip and slipped, falling into the other building. As she went through the window, she felt herself get nicked in the shoulder with a piece of glass, causing a somewhat large wound. She then hit the ground hard, the wound starting to bleed. Before she could get up, she then got kicked in the stomach, sent flying backwards by Chris who appeared out of nowhere. She struggled to get up, but was then pinned down as a Thunderbolt attack hit her, causing her to cry out in pain. "You should've turned back when you had the chance," Chris said, coming up to her. "Now I have to do this to you. You think I want to?"

Pikette then got to her paws and feet. Glaring at him, she said, "Chris, if there's one thing I know about you, you tend to get overconfident in winning situations."

He then noticed she seemed to be storing up energy. Chris' eyes widened in shock. "Is that-?" But before he could finish, Pikette unleashed a powerful Charge Beam, sending him backwards. Unfortunately, Chris was next to a window, causing him to be sent out it. Even more unfortunate, they were about four stories up.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, last song of the chapter. The name of this song is "The Immolation Scene" by John Williams.)

* * *

Chris fell to the ground, and once he hit it, he felt multiple areas of his body crack, and he then let out a cry of pain, true pain he had not felt in a long time. *His agonizing screams could be heard for miles. Pikette looked out the window and saw him writhing in pain. She jumped from floor to floor until she was on the ground near him. Chris looked bad. He had to have broken at least a couple bones. Pikette didn't even know what to feel for him.

"Why Chris!?" she yelled at him, the tears coming to her eyes. "After all we've been through, and you're just going to throw it away like this!?" Chris looked to her, pain in his eyes as he tried to get to his feet. "We made a promise that we would finish Zena once and for all, and now you've joined them!? You were my friend Chris! You were practically a brother to me! I loved you! And now..." She then looked away as the tears came streaming down her eyes. "I don't know what to say... I just feel sorry for you now." She then walked away from him, sobbing quietly.

Chris tried to get to his feet once more, but the pain made him fall down again. The tears were in his eyes, not from the pain in hos body, but the pain in his heart. "Pikette..." he then said. He then broke down crying. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

It was going to be a long way back for Pikette now. She had lost Chris for good, and for her, it was heart-breaking. All of a sudden, she felt something hit her neck. Giving a gasp of shock, she quickly pulled the object out, and saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. But it was too late, as the drugs were causing her to become groggy. Before she blacked out, she heard footsteps and saw men coming towards her. Then, she saw in front of her the same Bagon she encountered before. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" he said before kicking her in the face, ultimately knocking her out.

* * *

(A/N: Oh no! Everything is just wrong! WRONG! Well, you might think so, but I intended it this way. Both Pikette and Chris are in really bad shape. This was practically supposed to be the most emotional part of the story, other than the ending. Speaking of endings, this is actually the second to last chapter of the story, or well, I guess I should say third in a sense. But don't worry, the ending will be most epic, because I have to close this entire series with a huge bang! Oh man, and to think once this is all over, I'll be starting all new again practically. I know it's real early to say this, but in case I forget, I hope you all enjoyed this series I made, and that's including all of them. But once this is over, I have to take everything to the next level, to make myself a better writer. Anyway, enough ranting from me, hope you enjoyed the chapter.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	17. Redemption

(A/N: Alright, well here's the last chapter of the story. Well, at least I hope it will be. Guess you'll find out at the end.)

* * *

Chapter 17: Redemption

_Chris, with the mixture of pain and sadness he was feeling, had passed out and now he was in total darkness, still in his Pokemon form. He didn't think he was dead, but right now, he wished he was. Mourning his mistakes, he then realized he wasn't alone as a familiar figure approached him. "What do you want?" he asked. "Are you here to boast about how I failed, how I failed everyone?"_

"_No," the Ninetales said. "I knew the events that were going to take place. It is time I reveal just who I am and what purpose I have doing here." There was then a flash of light, and where the Ninetales once stood was a Pikachu, but something was different about this one._

"_Wait a minute," Chris said. "I know you. You're... Pikachu's clone. His brother."_

_The Pikachu smiled. "Indeed, I am. And please, just refer to me as Pikachu for the time being."_

"_Very well," Chris said. "But, why have you been in my dreams? Why are you here in the first place?"_

"_Because you and I are alike in many ways," Pikachu said. He then chuckled slightly. "Sorry that I didn't come clean in the beginning. Anyway, I was in the same situation you are in right now. Manipulation, for that what it was, made the good part of me become what I was when I was first created. The anger I had felt was fueled by the hate I was feeling, to just about everything. But then, once I met Pikachu, my brother, again, he made me remember that there really are still good people in the world. But of course, what I did came with a price and I finally understood in my last moments." Tears then came to his eyes as he looked away. "Thank you Pikachu, I just wish our meeting could've lasted longer." He then looked back to Chris. "But what is important now is what _you _are going to do? It's up to you."_

"_I have a choice?" Chris asked._

"_Of course," Pikachu said. "It depends on what you want to do. You can keep feeling sorry for yourself and end up losing all you hold dear to you, or you can make up for what has been done and try to put a final end to the problem."_

"_Yes, that's what has to be done," Chris said, nodding. "I may not be forgiven for what I've done, but I can at least redeem myself for the actions I've committed. Thank you Pikachu. I know what you were trying to do this entire time. You tried to make me follow the right path and would guide me if I ever went off track."_

"_Yeah, something like that," Pikachu said, grinning._

"_Then I better go back and do what needs to be done," Chris said. He was about to go but he then turned back to the Pokemon. "By the way, have you visited Pikachu at all recently?"_

"_From time to time," Pikachu said. "He misses his two good friends, you know."_

"_Yeah…I'm sure he does," Chris said._

Chris then woke up. He was still lying on the hard ground, out in Sunyshore. He was no longer feeling any pain, meaning the nanomachines must have done their work. He remembered right before he had passed out that a group of men came out of nowhere, close to where he was. They must've kidnapped Pikette! "Hold on Pikette," he said quietly. Whether she hated him or not, she was still his friend.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, this is gonna be a fun part. The song I have here is called "Chopperhead" by Two Steps From Hell.)

* * *

Two soldiers were keeping guard inside the locked gate to one of the main office buildings in the city. Gunshots had resumed nearby their location. "Before we know it, they'll be making their way over here," one of them said.

"Let's hope not," the other said. "As if we got enough trouble already."

All of a sudden, they heard a faint noise on the other side of the gate. "What's that?" the first soldier said as both of got their weapons at the ready.

"I don't know," the other whispered. "Whoever is there, show yourself or else we will fire!"

*That would be answered as a sudden explosion erupted, blowing the two soldiers backwards and ripping the gate to shreds. Out of the smoke and dust came Chris, carrying dual pistols. He had caught on to Pikette's scent and followed her here. He quickly took care of the two soldiers before they could fire back. An alarm then went off and more troopers came out of the building, firing straight at him.

Chris quickly dodged them, rolling to his left while unloading both clips into the advancing troops, taking them all out. Quickly reloading, he made his way to the building. Waiting a couple moments, he then broke down the door, guns raised. However, no one else appeared to be inside. Cautious, Chris went inside slowly. Pikette was around here somewhere, and he had to hurry. He looked to his left and saw an elevator and went towards. He looked at the list of floors and the one part said _B – Laboratory. _That was where Pikette had to be. He took the elevator down to the basement floor, and quickly went out once the doors opened.

He was on a balcony and looking down, he saw his friend strapped up against a backboard. "Pikette," he said. There was a stairway which led down which he took. He then went over to her, and saw that she was still knocked out. He tried to take off the clamps holding her, but they didn't budge. There must've been some sort of button or switch to push. He went to the main console and looked for what button to push.

"Stop right there," a voice then said. Chris quickly turned around, gun raised. There was a man, a scientist to be exact, standing next to Pikette with a gun right next to her head. "Make another move and the Pikachu dies!"

However, Chris didn't even hesitate and shot the man straight in the head, killing him. In a hostage situation, that is something you never do. But Chris knew the man was hesitating, probably never shot a gun before, and also knew if he was quick, the man would be too slow to react. Chris then got back to the console and found the button to release the clamps. Pikette then fell into his arms. She was in pretty bad shape and he had to find a place for her quickly. Keeping her close, Chris then left the lab, now looking for a place to hide.

* * *

After a couple hours, Pikette finally opened her eyes. She looked over to see an IV injected into her arm. She was still feeling a bit groggy and didn't recognize where she was, but she noticed Chris standing next to one of the windows. "...Chris?" she then said.

Chris turned around. He then smiled. "Nice to see you're awake," he said.

Pikette gasped slightly. Suddenly, her lips started quivering as tears came to her eyes. "Oh Chris!" she sobbed as the tears came streaming down her face. Chris went over to comfort her as he gently rubbed her back. "I was so stupid," she said. "I was worried about you so much, and with what happened, I just got some upset for something stupid."

"No," Chris said. "The fault is mine. I was told to keep everything secret, but I still should've mentioned something nonetheless." He then got up and looked back out the window. "Does SIP consider me a traitor?"

"Only Ortiz knows about what happened, other than me and Sadie of course," Pikette said.

"I guess that's good news," Chris said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Pikette asked.

"Do what needs to be done," Chris replied. "It's not something I'll enjoy doing, but it's for the best, and I can finally put an end to all this. My work here is practically complete." He was silent for a couple moments. "You know, I had been thinking."

"Hmm?" Pikette said.

"I've been debating what Sadie had told me," Chris said. "After this, I want to just live the old life, the life I used to live. I plan to try to live a life with Sadie, and see where all that goes."

"Will I be there?" Pikette asked amusedly.

"Maybe," Chris said, smiling a bit. "But I've also been thinking about something else. Maybe it would be time we see an old friend of ours."

"Dawn?" Pikette asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see us. It's been three years after all. And I'm sure Pikachu misses you as well."

"Oh yeah, she definitely will," Pikette said, smiling. But once Pikachu was mentioned, she frowned slightly.

Chris sighed. "I guess it's time to finish this," he said.

"Wait, if you're going, then I'm coming with you," Pikette said.

"Oh no," Chris said. "You're staying here. This place was abandoned so it should be safe. Besides, you're in no shape for such a thing." He then stopped, feeling guilty now. "Um, listen. I'm sorry about… before and well… you know."

Pikette giggled slightly. "It's fine," she said. "I'm the one who should really be sorry. Somehow you managed to survive with all those broken bones."

"Yeah, I rather not talk about that," Chris said, placing a hand behind his head.

"Besides, I kind of kicked your ass, didn't I?" Pikette asked.

Chris laughed. "That you did, Pikette. That you did." However, his humor faded again. "I have to hurry. Last thing I need is to have both SIP and Zena on my ass."

"I understand," Pikette said. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

Pikette looked at him with a compassionate smile. "Just don't do any drastic. And… make sure to come back in one piece."

Chris smiled as he went over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll make sure to do that."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here is yet another song. The name of this song is "Avenger" by Immediate Music.)

* * *

*Once Chris went back downstairs, he got suited up. Chris then put on his Kevlar vest before putting on his uniform. Once he was done doing that, he took both pistols he had and put in full clips for both, as well as taking extra clips. Once he was done, he took a deep breath and went outside the door, towards his final destination.

It was a somewhat short distance to the lighthouse, but he remained cautious. Once he got near the place, he saw that there was no one outside, which could only mean that there were more inside. He took a glance through the window to see there were about six of them, but that wasn't what had him concerned now. This time, the security system appeared to be online. "Great, now I have to worry about turrets and lasers," Chris said to himself.

"_I wouldn't worry about that."_

"Pikachu, is that you?" Chris said, hearing the voice in his head.

"_Yes," _Pikachu said. _"While you were unconscious, I slipped my consciousness into your thoughts."_

"But why do that?" Chris asked.

He could hear the Pokemon sigh. _"I have to be honest," _he said. _"I've settled my differences, but I thought, just maybe, I could get one last shot of payback against Zena, Sector 7, whoever. I'm doing what I believe to be right, because I feel they should pay for what they did to me."

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, the next song here is called "Mercutio" by Immediate Music. Don't ask me why it's called that.)

* * *

*"Then let's make them pay together!" Chris declared. "Once all of this is done, everyone can finally rest in peace."

"_Yes," _Pikachu said. _"I will be your second pair of eyes and ears. Let's do this Chris, together."_

Chris nodded. He took a deep breath and with the sudden adrenaline rush he was feeling, he quickly barged through the door, weapons raised. He had to move quickly, or else those turrets would shred him to pieces. He quickly took out two of the guards, and continued running as fast as he could. _"At your left!" _Pikachu said. Without even looking, Chris quickly shot one of the remaining guards.

He was then clear of the turrets, but it wasn't over. "Here they come," Chris then said. The laser grid then activated and with quick speed, it launched to where Chris was. Preparing himself, he timed the jump he made, and launched himself sideways over the lasers and once getting to his feet, made a run for it. The lasers came back quickly, causing Chris to hit the ground flat. Getting to his feet again, Chris continued moving as he got closer to the door. However, there was one last final trick as the lasers came back in full force. Unfortunately, it was in such a case that Chris could not possibly pass it. Taking the once chance he could, he saw the switch, pulled out his gun, and fried the system. As he expected, the system shut off completely. Chris then let out a sigh of relief as he put his gun away. _"Well, that wasn't too bad," _Pikachu said.

"We're not done yet," Chris said. "Especially with what's coming up next."

* * *

(A/N: I know, we have a lot of songs here, but it's the ending chapter, so what would you expect? Anyway, the song I have here is called "Fate" by Brian Tyler. It's interesting how such a bad movie, Bangkok Dangerous, which this is from, has such an awesome soundtrack.)

* * *

*Chris went up to the door and the second it opened, he was blasted in the face with a large force of heat. He looked and saw that was the stairway was extremely hot and humid. The place was filled with microwaves. "I feared that this was going to happen," Chris said.

"_What will you do now?" _Pikachu asked.

"I have to get up there," Chris said. "One way or another."

"_But you can't be serious!" _Pikachu said loudly in his head. _"With something this large, you'd only have-"_

"I know, about two minutes," Chris said. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"_Then you have to be quick," _Pikachu said. _"It's not gonna be a short journey." _

Chris took another deep breath and went inside. His body immediately felt the heat. Even a humid, hundred degree day was nothing compared to what he was feeling. He started walking up the stairs, already starting to feel dehydration. His body was being drained quickly, but Chris focused on getting to the top. Step after step he went up and with each step he was feeling more and more exhaustion. Finally, he was at about halfway up before he stumbled to the ground. He tried getting back up but for some reason could not. He was breathing heavily, only able to breath in hot air.

"_Get up Chris!" _Pikachu said urgently. _"Please! You'll die if you just sit there! Come on Chris! For everyone you know!"_

Chris struggled to get up. He couldn't stand, so he had to crawl the west of the way up. He was in pain, suffering from the burns he was feeling from his uniform. He didn't have much time left, he had to hurry. With a bit more desperation, Chris continued climbing up and up until finally he had reached the top. He slammed his hand against the button, opening the door. He flopped right onto the cold metal, breathing heavily. He then got up and laid his head and back against the wall. "If I had been in there any longer, I probably would've died," he said. "The nanomachines are what's keeping me alive right now."

"_Can you stand up?" _Pikachu asked.

"I just need a few moments," Chris said. Luckily, the nanomachines were also helping him regain his strength. Soon, he got to his feet, and the pushed the button to go up. The elevator lurched upwards and once it got to the next floor, the doors opened and Chris stumbled out.

"Dear Lord," James said, going up to him. Chris then collapsed onto his knees. "What happened to you?" His eyes then lit up in horror. "You didn't!?"

"I had to," Chris said, getting to his feet slowly. "There was no other way."

James then took something out of his pocket, which turned out to be another syringe. "Here," he said, injecting into Chris' neck. "This should help." Chris started feeling his stamina recover and he could now stand. "There, now you're starting to look better. I'm sorry that you had to do that. I feared SIP would find me and possibly try to kill me. I'm not even sure if they're willing to keep me alive anymore."

"Dad," Chris then said. "I'm sorry, but I have to turn you in. I know you mean well, but SIP isn't going to ignore what happened."

James sighed. "I figured you would come back to tell me this," he said. "However, I'm not gonna go in quietly you know."

"Huh?" Chris said.

"There's one last thing I need to ask you," James said. "It has been over twenty long years since I've seen you. I know what you're capable of. We will settle this now with a sparring match."

"What? But why?" Chris asked.

"Think of it this way," James said. "You're the good guy; I'm the bad guy. However, there are those who question your allegiance. Now, put two and two together, and what do you get?"

"I know that," Chris said. "But isn't there a simpler solution?"

"Yes," James said. He then smiled. "But I reckoned one more moment of my parenthood could take place before I do my time."

* * *

(A/N: Well, this is it. _The Final Battle_. I know it's not what you thought, but hey, I gotta keep James a somewhat good guy, remember? Anyway, this is a song I've wanted to use for awhile. The name of it is "Duel of the Fates (Techno Remix)." Yeah it's Star Wars, you got a problem with that!?)

* * *

_*"Guess he has a point," _Chris thought. "Alright," he said. "If it's that you want, then so be it." He then took off his uniform and got rid of his weapons and knife. "Just remember, I grew up learning CQC."

"Exactly, where do you think you inherited it from?" James said. He then came up near him. "Alright, let's see what you're made of."

"You're on!" Chris said. He went first, going straight up to James and with quick speed, managed to grab him and throw him to the ground.

"Well, that's not too bad," James said, getting to his feet. "But check this." He then launched forward with speed that matched Chris and before Chris knew it, he was laying straight on his back. "I was in your position at one point long ago."

"Perhaps, but my foster dad was a Marine," Chris said, jumping back to his feet. "I practically killed Summers with my bare hands."

"Did you now?" James asked. "Well, I guess you did me a favor then. Now, let's get serious about this!"

"Right," Chris said, nodding. He then charged forward and tried to go for another attack, but James blocked it and got him wrapped up. Chris proceeded by elbowing him in the ribs, breaking himself free. James, who quickly recovered, tried to attack when he had the chance, but Chris, who was aware, used James' momentum against him and caused him to hit the ground.

"Alright," James said. "That's good, but we aren't finished yet. To finish this off, let's see how far you've come adapting to your Pokemon form."

"Only too well," Chris said, changing form. "But just remember size doesn't always win."

"Of course," James said, now changing into his Ninetales form. He then charged forward, using Iron Tail. Chris countered using the same attack. Both met head on, hitting at the same time, causing both to slide backwards. "Well, I can see you've adapted well already."

"Oh yeah? Check this out," Chris said. He then began storing up energy and out of nowhere used Charge Beam, which hit James directly, sending him back.

"What power," James commented. "But I'm afraid that's nothing compared to what I can do." He then used Fire Blast, but before the attack could hit, Chris spun straight forward, going through the attack and then once again used Iron Tail, hitting and knocking down James.

Chris got to his feet but then all of a sudden, he was forced back on his knees as pain went throughout his body, but it was nothing like before, it was worse. "What is…?" Chris said, all of a sudden changed back to his human form. "What is happening?" He was feeling a numbing sensation, and realized with horror what was happening.

He looked to his father, who was in the same situation. He smiled slightly. "I appear to have made a mistake," he said. "You see, those syringes you've been taking were actually the ones destroying the nanomachines in your system."

"What!?" Chris said. "The whole time?"

"Yes," James said. "But, I had forgotten over the years that our bodies are just too damaged beyond recovery." He then gave a gasp and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Chris." And those were his last words.

Chris then flipped over on his back. Was now his time? Was this really it? It was still too early in life for him, but then again, he had this coming. All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened and SIP soldiers came rushing into the room. "Chris!" Chris looked to see Pikette coming towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Chris said. This was not going to be easy to say.

"Well, just give it a couple moments," Pikette said. "Then you should be alright."

"No, unfortunately, I won't," Chris replied.

"What do you mean?" Pikette asked.

"Pikette, I'm dying," Chris said.

"Dying!?" Pikette almost yelled. She laughed hesitantly. "Chris, that's not funny."

"I'm being serious, Pikette," Chris said, who was all serious now. He then sighed. "The nanomachines are gone, but my body has deteriorated to the point where it can no longer function properly. I don't have much time."

"B-but Chris, you can't go," Pikette said, the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I can't go through all this without you. I need you."

"You don't need me," Chris said, smiling. He then winced slightly from the pain, and then put a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek. "My time is up, but you still have so much more to see in life, Pikette. No longer will you have to worry about evil corporations or anything related to them. You can live in a world of peace. I practically gave my life for it, but I have no regrets and I was willing to do it."

"Chris…" Pikette said, the tears streaming down her face.

Chris looked up to the ceiling as if in thought. "You remember when we first met, all those years ago?"

"How could I forget?" Pikette said, smiling slightly.

"I remember that was the day I met one of my closest friends," Chris said. He then looked back to her. "That's you, Pikette. And even now, I'm glad to say that I got to meet you that day."

Pikette started sobbing while giving him a hug. "I feel the same way!" she sobbed. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"

"Just remember one thing," Chris said. "Even as I leave, always remember I'll be looking down upon you." Chris then closed his eyes and let out one more sigh as his soul finally left him, leaving Pikette to sob and mourn for her friend's loss.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, this is going to be the last scene of the chapter. The song I have here is called "Here's To You" by Ennio Morricone.)

* * *

_*Three Days Later…_

It was a sad day for many, especially for SIP. Losing one of their finest men was definitely a blow to them, but the fact that it was _he _who finally put an end to all this made up for the fact. Out in the cemetery in Jubilife City, a very large group of people came for the funeral. Among them was Sadie, who was wearing a black dress, and Pikette, who was with her. The funeral went on for about forty-five minutes, with anyone close to Chris giving their final goodbyes. Once it was over, the troops fired five shots into the air as a final tribute.

Afterwards, Sadie and Pikette were both standing, away from the groups of people. Sadie then sighed. "It's just weird that he's gone," Sadie said.

"Yeah," Pikette said. "You just think it could be possible."

"It's sad, but, strangely, I'm not as sad as I probably thought I would be," Sadie said. "Maybe it's just because I know we'll see him again someday."

"Yes, we will," Pikette said. "For now, we just have to move on with our lives."

"Excuse me?" Both of them turned around to see a young woman wearing a similar black dress with sparkling blue hair. With her was another Pikachu.

"Dawn?" Pikette asked. "Pikachu?"

"Pikette?" Dawn answered back. She then smiled. "I figured that would be you." She then looked back to Sadie. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dawn and this is Pikachu."

"Oh yes, you were friends with Chris," Sadie said, shaking her hand. "My name is Sadie."

"Sadie?" Dawn asked, a bit surprised. "As in the same Sadie Chris knew?"

"Yeah," Sadie said, laughing a bit. "It's kind of a long story."

"No matter," Dawn said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She then looked to Pikachu. "Say, how about you and Pikette get reacquainted?" Pikachu nodded, and with a look to Pikette, he got off her shoulder, Pikette then followed him. Dawn then looked back to Sadie. "It's strange, to come to his funeral. I hadn't seen him in three years."

"Yeah," Sadie said. "But, Chris had always mentioned at some point that he would go see you again."

"Really?" Dawn asked. She then smiled. "Well, that's definitely nice to know."

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Pikette were standing near each other, both feeling awkward. "So," Pikachu said. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," Pikette said. It was silent for a couple of moments before she said, "I've been looking after him since we had left."

"That's good," Pikachu said. He looked like he had to say something, but wasn't quite willing to express it. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. "Pikette, I need to say something!"

"What is it?" Pikette asked.

Pikachu blushed slightly. "Well, I'm not going to lie. I've been missing you since the day you left. I had been hoping and praying each and every day that it would soon be all over and that you would come back, because even now, I still love you Pikette."

Pikette gasped. A smile came to her face as tears came to her eyes. "Oh Pikachu," she said, giving him a hug. "I've been missing you lately as well. And of course I still love you too." Pikachu lifted up her chin and placed his lips against hers, something he had wanted to do for so long. Once breaking the kiss, Pikachu then said, "Let's start over, from the beginning. That sound alright?"

"Yeah," Pikette said, smiling. "That's alright with me."

"Well, I can see the two of you have reacquainted real well," Dawn said as her and Sadie came over to them.

"Pikette, Dawn and I have been talking," Sadie said. "We both decided to have you stay with Dawn since you don't have a place to live at the moment."

"But what about you?" Pikette asked.

"I have a place for myself," Sadie said. "Besides, I'll be a bit busy the next couple of months."

"What do you mean?" Pikette asked.

"Well, the thing is," Sadie said, knowing she now had to tell her. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!?" Pikette almost yelled.

"Yes," Sadie said, smiling. "I found out two days ago."

"So what do you say, Pikette?" Dawn asked. "Is that alright with you?"

Pikette looked from Pikachu, to Sadie, and then back to Dawn. "Alright," she said, smiling. "I'll do that."

"Well, guess I have to look after two Pikachu now," Dawn said, amused, as Pikette got onto her other shoulder. "But, we actually have to get going, unfortunately. I wish you luck and happiness in the future, Sadie."

"Thanks, same to you all," Sadie replied.

"Sadie," Pikette then said. "We'll make sure to keep in touch."

"I know we will," Sadie said with a wink.

Dawn and them then said their goodbyes, leaving Sadie by herself. "Well Chris, guess you got yourself out of this one," she said, laughing slightly. A slight wind picked up, tickling her slightly. "Hey, that's not funny," she said amusedly. She then sighed. "Don't worry though, whether it's a boy or girl, I'm sure they'll be just like their father in every way."

* * *

_I'll always take to heart what Chris told me that day, to live my life to the fullest. Of course I'm still young and have a lot more to experience. I was happy for him, because he gave me what I wanted: a peaceful world. I'll always be thankful for that._

_As for me, Pikachu and I finally got back together. I was living at Johanna's house along with her and Dawn. Ash, who Dawn was now dating, and Pikachu would come by each day to see us, and soon for the both of us it was like old times. As for Sadie, it just so happened that she actually lived in Solaceon Town, close to where Twinleaf Town was. I went to see her every so often. She was done with HIP, quitting the squad so that she could take care of her upcoming child. Ha, McFadden. Somehow I like that more than Johnson._

_At one point, she told me she found out the child was a boy and then asked me something very important. When her son would become ten, Sadie knew he wanted to go out and become a Pokemon trainer. That was when she asked me if I could be his starter Pokemon. Like I said, I was still young and by ten years, I would be more mature. And besides, how could I say no?_

_As for everything else, Zena had finally learned it's lesson and stopped all the illegal practices it was committing and joined with BiCell to become Zena-BiCell Pharmaceutics. Not too bad, but if something happens again, you won't see me going in there again._

_Even now as I think about all this, looking up at the stars in the night sky, I always wonder: what if? If things had been different in the past, would they be different now? If Zena hadn't done what it had done, would Chris still be in his old world? I can't say for sure, because there's always that saying that things happen for a reason. It doesn't matter, I guess. I'm happy again because things are almost back to the same, and even if Chris isn't with me right now, he always will be in spirit.

* * *

_(A/N: Alright, and now here are the ending credits. The song here I have is called "Calling to the Night" by Natasha Farrow. Now don't think this is over yet, because it's not. There's one last thing to do, and you'll see what it is.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sound of the wind and birds chirping came to Chris' ears. He soon opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on his back. The sun was in his face, causing him to cover his eyes. He looked around to see he was in an open field. "Man, if this is heaven, then I totally got the wrong perception," he said.

He got up and saw that he was no longer wearing military attire, but regular casual clothes. It was strange though, because he felt like he was alive. He felt like himself, before all the events that took place. He put a hand to his chest, and felt his heart beating. This was all so strange. "Chris!" He looked behind him and saw a familiar Pikachu coming up to him.

"Pikachu?" he said. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I can't say," Pikachu said. "I was in a place similar to this when I… well died."

"So we are dead?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it seems like that," Pikachu said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is the LAST song of the story, I promise. Now, this is one of those songs that someone no one knows made. The name of it is "The Legend of Zelda (Wii) – "Mistress Sword Theme." Like I said, it's a song someone created it but it's pretty cool. This is pretty much a tribute to all the other stories Chris and Pikette have been in.)

* * *

*"Well, you have any idea what it could be?" Chris asked.

"I think so," Pikachu said. "Now, perhaps this is where all humans and Pokemon go when they die, but maybe it's something else. Maybe because of how unfortunate we were, we were given a second chance in a new world."

"So, this place is completely different?" Chris asked. "But, I don't see anything really. No Pokemon or humans."

"Well, I'm sure there's plenty around here somewhere," Pikachu said, smiling. 'We just have to look. Actually, there's something I've been wanting to ask you Chris."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"I was wondering, since we've quickly become acquaintances," Pikachu said. "I thought maybe I could tag along with you."

Chris thought about it. He then smiled. "Hell, why not?" he said. "I'm sure one more adventure won't kill me." Both of them laughed at the joke. "Actually, there's one thing I'd like to ask."

"Anything," Pikachu said.

"I know you want to be referred to as "Pikachu," but I thought maybe I could give you a nickname, that way I don't get anyone confused," Chris said.

"I don't see why not," Pikachu said. He then thought about it. "You know, I really like the name Marcus."

"Very well then," Chris said, laughing. "Marcus the Pikachu." He then realized something. "Wait a minute, you said people go here when they die, right?"

"Right," Marcus said.

"Well, then that means Emily, Dex, and Rick could be around here somewhere," Chris said.

"Could be," Marcus said. "You want to find them, don't you?"

"You bet I do," Chris said. "So, what do you say, _partner_?"

Marcus then got up on Chris' shoulder. "You got it, partner." They then set off into the unknown land, not sure what they would experience.

"_Only in death will we have our own names since only in death are we no longer part of the effort. In death we become heroes." – _Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

(A/N: And that will end it! Finally, after so long, this series has finally come to an end. Well, almost if you count Pokemon 6.1 coming up, but it's practically done now. It was so much fun to do and really made me what I am now. Now that that's done, we could move on to the next series, "Pokemon Beginnings," as well as other side-projects. There'll be some different things I do for those, but I'll explain once it comes up. Now, here's something important so pay attention. What I plan to do now is instead of working on just one story, I'll be working on multiple stories, which means updating may take a bit longer. I think it'll make the stories be done quicker, but that's just me. Well, I think that's it for right now so once again thanks to everyone who has read my stories and much, much more is yet to come.)

* * *

Pikette – Man, it's finally over.

Me – I know, but we ended it with a bang, didn't we?

Pikette – Sure did. Now the fun stuff can begin.

Me – All in due time. Now, before I forget, I gotta do the usual stuff. I want to thank Nintendo for making such a cool series, to all those composers and music writers whose music I've used, the fans for appreciating my works, and so on. We're at a defining moment right now, and I can't wait to start this new series off, because it's gonna be amazing.

Pikette – Yeah, this one upcoming story could be one of your best.

Me – Well, we'll let everyone else decide. Until then, this is Pikette and FoxMcCloud7921 signing out!


End file.
